Just One Of The Guys
by Rogue Cherokee
Summary: The last year of high school changes everything for Serena causing her and Darien to open up their eyes and view each other differently.
1. Chapter 1

Okay so here go one of the very first stories thatI had posted on First Love. I've decided to try and revise it lol but er um yea. So hit me up and tell me what you guys think. I've decided to add some more things. I'm out of college for the semester and I promise to actually contribute more to TheMidnight Run, its just that I'm stuck on a scene so yea it will be out soon though.

Just One of the Guys.

Chapter One

* * *

"Serena, honey! Darien is here!" Irene yelled up the steps to her long blonde haired daughter. Irene was a slim older woman with dark navy blue eyes and silky curly blonde hair. Her curls always fell downwards around the shape of her face. Irene chuckled, already sure of what her daughter was doing. 

"Coming Ma." Serena answered back from her junky room that she just refused to clean. Serena paused in the middle of her rampage through her room to pick up her chain that she was looking for a minute ago before Darien's arrival. She kicked up a few magazines that blended in with the rest of her room's clutter. The thought of cleaning it crossed her mind but she felt like she had more important things to do than clean. More important things to do in Serena's vocabulary were to do absolutely nothing with Darien which equaled doing everything in her world.

"What's up?" Sammy asked his sister's best friend Darien, quickly giving him a high five hoping that he wouldn't tease him today. Sammy was Serena's prankster little brother. He had dirty sandy blonde hair with bangs. He refused to comb it, he always would complain. Sammy cracked a smile thinking that he was free from his usual torture for today.

"A noogie." Darien countered playfully with a gleeful look in his eyes. He grabbed Sammy causing him to yelp and squirm in his arms. He held his fist up towards Sammy's very tender head ready to implement his abuse tactic for the day. It was just natural for them to carry on this way. Sammy was like the little brother Darien never had. Sometimes Darien would think what it would have been like if Serena was a guy, but she acted so much like one that he never really thought on about it.

"Dad! Make him stop!" Sammy begged his father Ken who was sitting in the recliner with a news paper in front of him, his glasses perched on his nose.

"Darien, give him one for me." Ken said slightly grinning, allowing a small chuckle to escape his lips. He went back to reading his newspaper as his daughter Serena came down stairs nearly killing herself in the process. That was her morning routine to come flying down the steps without any grace. She was dressed in a pair of baggy denim blue jeans, a loose fitting white tee shirt. Her black leather timberland boots were slightly covered by her jeans which were cuffed at the bottom so she wouldn't drag them in the back. Her black Yankees fitted hat sat perched on top of her head hiding her golden locks that were wrapped up underneath it. A thin gold chain that Darien had bought her as a birthday present last year adorned her neck.

"What's up my Road Dog?" She asked Darien, giving him their special handshake which was a minute long. They slapped hands when they were done. To them it was unusual to hug, only proper to shake hands. Her unkempt eyebrows rose as she took in his appearance. The question she wanted to ask him running through her mind as he spoke it instead.

"Why do you have on what I have on?" He asked her a little bit amused by how they seemed to dress alike without telling one another what they were going to wear. He smiled, his usual quirky grin spreading across his face at how they blended so well together. That was Serena just one of the guys. Serena grinned sheepishly, her smile warming the room.

"Great minds think a like." She said nonchalantly shrugging her petite shoulders as she headed towards the kitchen with him on her heals. She picked up a piece of toast ready to embark on her quick breakfast only to be stopped by Darien.

"Come on before we are late." He chided her shoving his toast down and forcing her out of the door.

"But my toast" She whined, pouting her pink lips pleading with his eyes for her meal. This was their routine every morning, him stopping her but he always made it up to her at lunch. He would always score her some pizza or one of her favorite snacks.

"Come on." He commanded with more force dragging her off to school in the crisp cool air, refusing to be late the first day of school.

* * *

The classroom was packed with seniors, different groups sitting in sections. Gossip filtered the air drowning out their thoughts of homework. 

"Homeroom sucks." Serena sighed out of boredom, fidgeting with her already chewed pencil. Thoughts of lunch time swirled through her head, small sandwiches teasing her stomach.

"Yeah that's if u don't do your homework." Darien stated with his sloppy grin which turned into his winning smile. They always argued about Serena's bad homework habits even during the first day of class.

"Hey I do my homework, it just magically disappears." Serena protested clicking her tongue at his teasing.

"Sure Serena and pigs fly over the moon." Darien joked avoiding her playful punch that she threw. Serena's attention went back to the class waiting for the teacher to come and give out the usual crap that they would spew on the first day of school.

"First day and same Dick-heads." Serena snickered looking to the front of the class where the popular girls sat. She had a long heated history with them and the outcome was never good. She wouldn't allow them to ruin her senior year of high school with their petty arguments. She wanted to spend this year enjoying the perks of high school minus the detention. Last year she argued so much with her rival Ashley that she spent most of her free time in school serving long hours of detention. She even served Saturday detentions causing her to miss some of her and Darien's football games. Well she had made a vow not this year. This was her last year to spend time with Darien before they went off to college.

"Oh yeah them…" Darien paused, his eyes glazing over at the site of them, drooling a little over the group's leader Ashley. He had a small crush on Ashley and sometimes he would think about asking her out but he knew that Serena would never get along with her. Ashley stood there, her long auburn brown hair straightened and wrapped to perfection. Serena snorted staring at the image that she could never portray.

"Oh shut-up." She muttered glaring at him as she felt a pang in her chest. She shrugged it off trying to fight the nagging sensation to slap him. The thought of him never looking at her like that crossed her mind but she quickly banished it wondering why she would want him to look at her like that anyways. To her she had confirmed along time ago that boys were stupid and Darien was different but that still didn't cancel him out from being stupid. Her thoughts on the matter ended as she saw a group of new girls heading their way.

"Hey." The red head greeted as she sat on top of Serena's desk showing off her thighs in her skimpy mini skirt. The shock of her outfit wore off as Serena thought of how she was able to walk in the skirt or even get past the administrators in the school with it on.

"Hey." Serena greeted back wondering why this girl wasn't informed that she was flirting with the same sex. She stifled a giggle glancing over at Darien to see his reaction. He sat there with his tongue hanging out of his mouth not saying anything at all.

'This is why he's single.' Serena thought really trying to fight the laughter that was bubbling in her gut.

"So what's your name?" She asked the pretty red head. It puzzled Serena why the red head didn't catch on that she wasn't interested and that she sounded nothing like a guy. But damn her looks spoke more than her actions sometimes.

"It's Shauna." The girl replied scribbling her name and number down on a piece of paper to hand to Serena. She quickly wrote down Darien's number then handed it to Shauna who could have melted on the spot.

"Here call me sometimes." Serena told her winking as Shauna scooted off of her desk pulling her short skirt down in the process. Serena slipped Darien the number as Shauna sashayed back to her seat causing every male in the room to follow her every move. On her way back to her seat she turned and blew a kiss at Serena. Serena cringed wondering why Darien couldn't try to at least hit on girls with out her.

"Wow" Darien smirked laughing at Serena's weird position. Sometimes he got a kick out of watching her squirm. It was hard to picture her dressed as a girl when she always did cool things like getting him numbers. Sometimes he wondered how being considered a male made her feel, but to him she always seemed to take things well. That was another plus for Serena he would usually think about.

"Stop it Darien or I'll call her back over here to sit on your lap." Darien's laughter ceased him not wanting to call her bluff knowing that Serena would surely put him on the spot. He didn't know why he couldn't quite seem to talk to girls when it came to asking them out on dates. No matter what Serena told him, his mind just wouldn't work right when it came to the opposite sex. He seemed to disregard their feelings and forget to call them the next day. He always told himself that Serena was different he had the scars she had given him over the years to prove it. He stared down at his arm at the small scar that had started to fade over the years, it was becoming smaller.

The teacher scrambled in the class room looking disheveled while clutching a couple of books to her chest. She paused staring at the full class room; she mumbled something about bloody hell morons then sat the books down. A few minutes later she began to take roll. A petite blonde walked in a few minutes after the teacher headed in the direction of the only empty seat in the classroom. Serena and Darien stared open mouthed, watching her as she descended upon them. Serena didn't mean to stare but the blonde haired girl portrayed the image that she had always wanted to portray, and their resemblance was uncanny. She quickly closed her mouth and glanced over to see Darien's reaction, just like she thought, he was awe struck.

"Excuse me..." Mina, the blonde haired beauty tapped on Serena's shoulder not sure if the seat beside the new student was taken or just vacant. Serena gazed at her waiting for her to ask whatever she wanted. 'Wow, this guy looks like me.' Mina thought taking a step back. Serena didn't pay her actions any mind.

"Is this seat taken?" Mina asked trying not to stare but the boy sitting in front of her could have been her twin.

"Serena… Do we have a Serena in the class?" The teacher asked growing annoyed from being unanswered.

"Right here." Serena said raising her hand to be seen. The girl Shauna did a double take, her eyes rolling around she nearly fell out of her seat. She couldn't believe that she had hit on a girl. She wanted to throw up, but instead she placed her head down on her desk and hid her face.

"You're a girl." Mina spoke shocked by the discovery, just a few seconds ago she was sure that she was standing in front of a boy.

"Of course. What did you think I was? A boy." Serena joked hiding the fact that she was slightly hurt by the new girl's assumption. Darien cackled next to her, to him her embarrassing moments were always worth while.

"Sorry Serena. Well I mean well you know…" Mina said blushing slightly from embarrassment; she slid into the empty desk seat not wanting to look at the female next to her.

'Way to go Mina. Go around embarrassing yourself when it's your first day of school.' She thought waiting for the bell to ring signaling their departure. Darien chuckled unable to help himself.

"Well Rena you always seem to get more chicks than I do." He said as she swatted an angry fist at him missing his nose by inches.

"Hi. Since you know my name I guess it's only fair that you tell us yours. Oh and that's Darien." Serena said turning around and extending her hand towards Mina, mentioning Darien as if he wasn't important. Mina giggled and smiled; a smile that seemed eerily like Serena's and it was then that Serena knew that they would be good friends.

"It's Mina." She said shaking Serena's hand just as she had the same thought that they would be very good friends.

* * *

The afternoon sun beamed down on them. Their fitted hats perched on top of their heads, shielding their eyes from the bright sun. The sidewalk was crowded with afternoon shoppers and high school students. 

"What's the matter with you?" Serena asked her eyes roaming over Darien's sad countenance. She hated when his mood would switch like this, just a few minutes ago nothing could stop him from smiling. A small breeze blew, bristled their t shirts as they slowly walked past pondering onlookers.

"Nothing." He replied smoothing out the crinkles in his t shirt. He loved her so much for caring about him. These were the aspects of a female that would show through in her. She never noticed it but he would catch a glimpse of it when it came to him.

"I've got you four phone numbers. What more could you want?" She started another usual argument of theirs as she pranced around him on a mission to pick his spirits up. Her smile never faltered and in that moment he thought of her being beautiful. He felt the urge to just touch her. 'Maybe the heat is getting to me.' He told himself trying to shake off the feeling of wanting to touch his best friend as he would touch any other girl.

"Come on." He whispered not in the mood to play around. He didn't want her to take it the wrong way. He knew that she was being silly for him. He grasped her hand gently as he stared into her summer blue sky eyes. The contact immediately stopped his wild thoughts, he felt calmer. Her antics ceased at the new sensation, of course they held hands plenty of times before but this was different, something was different. She did something that she hadn't done in ages she blushed under his gaze. The image of her standing before him a pink hue blending over her lightly freckled cheeks stunned him. He never admitted it before but he knew how many freckles adorned her face, he had counted them so many times before from memory. The moment continued to move in slow motion.

"Look at the guy's holding hands in public." Two girls said, standing there open mouthed at whom they considered two men displaying affection for one another. The moment was broken, but the affects from it still lingered in the air. Some of the school students who knew them snickered, it was every day somebody confused them for a couple, or Serena for a guy.

"Get a room." An old couple yelled as they walked past them. Serena and Darien laughed. They always laughed it off. It was just a joke to them, and hearing that old couple yell at them really made their day. They moved closer together oblivious to their surroundings as he put his arm around her waist. She didn't move him away. In the past she would prance out of his reach, but today she stayed. He smiled trying to stop his thoughts from running away with him. He didn't want to think right now.

'Maybe we are just really comfortable today.' He told himself not wanting to look at her like any other girl.

'Wow.' She thought just accepting that maybe he needed a hug, they rarely had contact outside of sports and other things.

'Maybe we should hug more.' She thought as they headed to Darien's house.


	2. Chapter 2

_Yes I've been working on this particular fanfiction nonstop because its just a skeleton. I've been adding and adding. Thanks for the reviews they mean alot. I'm stuck on The Midnight Run, its just not working for me and I'm starting to wonder if I will touch the story again at all. I'll give it a try though. Please review and let me know what you guys think. Thanks for all of the love and support. A chapter should be coming next week, thats if I dont start on the Midnight Run again then no chap for this will be out._

**Disclaimers: I do not own Sailor Moon, yes I have created a couple of characters but no I do not own Sailor Moon.**

Just one of the Guys. Chapter Two. By: Special K aka Rogue Cherokee. Rated R

* * *

The black cordless phone sat on the oak wood coffee table between the two of them. Darien already knew what she was going to ask. He sat there thinking of what happened between them earlier. The moment they had in public. He hid his blush from her. Her stomach growled signaling for him to feed her and soon. She looked up from staring the phone down to staring him in the face. She could see her reflection in his dark blue eyes. 

"Let's order pizza." Serena suggested ready to eat. He had owed her from this morning, him making her skip out on her toast. She fought down another grumble as she inched closer to him on the dark blue couch.

"Yeah and buy ten pizza's again." Darien joked, starting up another round of teasing. Everybody knew Serena for her ability to eat. He would always tease her on her eating habits calling her "Gone in 60 seconds" because that's how long it would take her to consume a meal.

"But… But… I'm hungry." She pouted biting on her lower lip she scrunched her nose up in the process. He paused hating it when she would use tactics like that on him. She always won when she pouted to him. Lately it was becoming harder for him to tell her no.

"Okay. Three." He sighed reaching for the cordless phone with his right hand and putting his left arm around her shoulder. He found her so irresistible when she acted like this. Here they were seventeen going on eighteen and she acted as if she was seventeen going on age seven.

"I'm getting some pizza. I'm getting some Pizza." Serena chanted, squirming in her spot next to Darien causing his left hand to fall down. Darien paused as Serena didn't pay it any mind. He had felt something on her that he thought she didn't have, boobs. He stood up quickly as she kept raving on about what she wanted on her pizza. It always seemed her topping of choice would change each minute. They settled on pepperonis because Darien threatened her with refusing to order if she couldn't make her mind up.

After he had made the order his mind wandered back to their moment, then the passing moment of him confirming that she really was a girl. He knew that she was always a girl but at the same time he looked at her as an it, just a person with no sex. He wondered how she hid her boobs so well. He had always thought that she had none.

'But she's a girl idiot.' He told himself as she asked for him to hook up the game system so they could play. He came out of his stupor. He had been standing in the same spot since he had jumped up from his seat next to her on the couch. The buzzer rung and Serena hopped up in excitement.

"Your treat." She said to Darien heading for the door to grab the boxes. He followed behind her thinking of how taking other girls out didn't cost as much. He handed the pizza guy Steve the money. Only Serena would have you on a first name basis with the pizza delivery boy. He trekked back into the living room, she had waited for him. Her stomach was growling and it made him smile that she didn't pig out with out him.

"Why thank you." He told her as he sat next to her on the couch. They both dug in having their own pizza a piece. She moaned in ecstasy, sauce dribbling on her chin. She stuck her pink tongue out and licked it up. Darien paused in mid bite.

'Damn.' He thought taking another bite of his pizza trying to block out thoughts of Serena being beautiful.

They ate on in silence until Serena ventured off to his bedroom with her own box to play his play station two. He followed her sitting next to her on his floor. The score was eight to four Serena's way and Darien was bored with it.

"You are cheating." Darien complained. Serena brushed it off complaining that it was hot. He ignored her until she proceeded to undress in front of him.

"Are you hot?" She asked him while pulling off her white tee shirt to reveal a tight fitting white wife beater. Her hat was tossed to the side wrapped up in her shirt. A blue bandana was wrapped around her head covering her blonde hair. The fact that she had breast was crystal clear to him as he saw the color of her peach braw underneath the wife beater. He gulped and Serena didn't hear him. She stood up, sliding her baggy jeans down in the process. Darien held his breath as she stepped out of each pants leg revealing long slim legs. She had a few scars here and there but to him her body was perfect as she stood there in front of him. Her Hanes underwear shaped her round bottom. He couldn't move not when she was enticing him like this.

'Stop it man this is Serena.' He told himself trying to fight the urges that he had been feeling since puberty. But the fact that her body was beautiful wasn't lost on him. Her waist was slim and to him her belly button was perfect. Serena didn't pay him any attention until she realized he wasn't talking and that he was staring at her. Then it dawned on her, here she stood practically naked in front of him. He hadn't seen her in her undergarments since they were like nine years old. She had the strange sense that he was checking her out and it scared her out of her mind cause she liked it.

"Your b…" He started but was stopped by her shushing him. Her face seemed sad and her shoulders drooped.

"No don't say it. I still look like a guy." She muttered sounding slightly hurt by his incomplete sentence. She pulled off her bandana. Her silky blonde hair came tumbling half way down her back. He was awe struck once again by her beauty. The fact that she had never been kissed crossed his mind and he had known that all guys didn't get a chance to see her fully as he would see her. He knew every shade of her personality, could count every freckle on her face, and could describe her every scar.

"No Serena. You are beautiful." He said standing up to face her. All thoughts flew out of the window as he pulled her close to him. Her mind started to shut down as his lips inched closer to hers. It was a chaste kiss, simple, sweet rolled all into one.

"I thought that since we shared almost everything else together, we could share that." He said smiling at her. She blushed under his gaze focusing her eyes on his alarm clock. She then scrambled out of his arms reaching for her clothes to put them back on. He turned around and checked the clock and didn't panic. But the last thing he wanted was for his mother to come home and see a half naked Serena in his room. His mother would kill him for sure.

"Darien we're home." His Mom called as Serena scattered to put her bandana on her head. She slid her fitted cap back on, blonde wisps of hair poked out from underneath here and there. Darien noticed that she dressed fast probably because of her morning dashes to school.

"I see you have taken the liberty to order out." Mrs. Chiba spoke standing in front of the oak coffee table. She had the clearest blue eyes unlike her son Darien's whose eyes were usually murky with storm clouds. She had a distinct bluish black hair color that went well with her vanilla tanned skin. She rarely looked her age. She could pass for Darien's sexy older sister than mother.

"Yeah there's a box left." Darien answered back his gaze still fixated on Serena. It just happened, the reality of his lips touching hers held her captivated. A blush crept up her cheeks as his mother words broke through to them.

"Serena didn't eat it all." Mrs. Chiba joked knowing that her son's best friend was surely here with him. Sometimes she wondered why he hadn't asked Serena out yet. But she and Irene would always tell each other it would happen soon. Her six year old daughter jumped up and down happy that Serena and Darien left them some pizza.

"I'm getting some pizza. I'm getting some pizza." Marissa chanted sounding and acting much like Serena had earlier. Marissa had baby blue eyes and long pretty ebony hair with short bangs in the front stopping above her eyebrows. Darien came out of his room and into the living room with Serena on his heals, their moment broken but not forgotten. Marissa squealed at the sight of her older brother. Darien reached down and gave her a hug, she squealed with delight. Serena ruffled her hair, she had always treated Marissa like the little sister she never had.

"I'll still trade you Sammy for her." Serena joked as they laughed and Marissa stared on not really understanding what they were talking about.

"Hi Mrs. Chiba, how was your day?" Serena asked the older woman who was like a mother to her too. Crystal smiled at the girl she wanted to be her future daughter in law.

"Full as usual. But you two should know now. They are having a summer program up at the pre-school I'm teaching at. I expect you to be there." Crystal said.

"Huh… Okay here I come." Darien joked playing as if Serena was calling him across the living room. Crystal laughed, her lips turning up and her eyes crinkling in the corners.

"I expect you both to be there." Crystal said walking into the kitchen to check the mail.

"Okay Ma." Darien said staring back at Serena, something he found himself doing more than usual. He would stare before but now things were different. He knew that she was beautiful, knew that they would be perfect together but still it was Serena. She was just one of the guys.

"Yes Ms Crystal." Serena replied condemning herself to finger painting and macaroni noodle mask making for the fifth summer in the row. Serena didn't mind cause her and Darien always seemed to have fun regardless of where they were at. She blushed, thinking of his lips brushing hers. It was so soft, so faint, and she had wanted to feel it again.

"Well I guess I better be going." Serena said her head hanging low, her eyes not ready to meet his again. It wasn't a question of her not being able to handle herself because Serena could scrap if it came down to it, he just felt better when he walked her home and to school. Serena ruffled Marissa's hair once more as she walked towards the door with Darien following behind her.

"See you tomorrow Ms Crystal." She said as the door shut behind her and Darien and they made the sort of long journey over to her house. Sometimes Crystal would allow Darien to drive the car, but most of the time they ended up walking like today. They walked to her house in silence neither one of them knowing what to say. They weren't sure if they wanted to say something, to break the calm silence. Different evening colors painted across the sky. A light breeze blew mixing with the sound of cars zooming by. The day's events really had her befuddled and she had wanted to ask him so many questions but couldn't. The questions she wanted to ask him caused her to question herself until her thoughts were all knotted up into a confusing mass. They stood there in front of her house wondering how their goodbye greeting should go. Serena quickly played it off reaching out to give him their handshake then pulling him in for a hug. He lingered on her only a few extra seconds feeling her body pressed against him. He felt a new sensation and it disturbed him cause she was still just Serena not any other girl.

"Goodnight ma dude." She told him and he replied with the same. She watched his retreating back until his body outline faded in the darkness. That night sleep consumed her with images of Darien confessing his love to her. She smiled the whole night through.

* * *

They sat outside during their lunch hour, munching on different snacks here and there. They had a good twenty minutes left before it would be back to class for them. They were in a middle of a heated argument that seemed so trivial to others but to them they both had a point to prove. 

"What is it with you wanting to be like me?" Darien asked her for the hundredth time that day already knowing that an answer didn't exist, they just blended so well. The school court yard was packed with the usual rebels and different social classes. They sat close to the center near the fountain. Onlookers listened in to one of their daily beefs.

"Oh please, you want to be like me. I'm your idol. Remember that." Serena airily replied, brushing off his last comment while chewing her gum. She loved smacking on her gum cause she knew it annoyed him to the fullest. She smacked louder as his hand reached up and he poked a finger in her chest.

"See that's where your wrong baby girl, I have something that you want." He teased, his eyes glinting with amusement at the dawning expression on her face.

"Why you…" she managed to get out mad that he would insinuate the difference in their sex organs or the fact that he even thought she wanted them. She childishly stomped her foot, her nose scrunching up. He thought she was so cute in moments like this.

"Don't make me injure you there." She threatened causing Darien to gulp cause he knew that she meant it, and he liked having his body parts free of harm. She continued to stare him down until they were interrupted by a not so welcome intruder. Serena rolled her eyes at the audacity Ashley had for even approaching her best friend while she was with him. Ashley ignored Serena on purpose as she stood there in her dark denim mini skirt, a tight black spaghetti strapped top, and a pair of black wedges with her toes out. Darien noted that her toes were done as he took her whole appearance in. Serena snorted not believing his actions. She could have reached up and slapped him if it wouldn't have made her look jealous. Ashley smiled a sweet smile and Serena thought that she looked like a serpent spewing lies.

"Darien." She drawled seductively and that caught his attention. He started comparing the two, how Serena never called to him like that. But Serena's tomboyish beauty surpassed Ashley's artificial one, plus Darien saw the girl behind the mask. It seemed as if the court yard had slowed down and every male turned to focus their attention on her. Serena was seething and sucked her teeth at the thought of him even speaking to Ashley.

"The back to school dance is in two weeks. I was wondering if you had a date, cause if you don't I would like…" Ashley paused giving him the impression that she was nervous to ask him. Darien blushed causing Serena to frown more. Serena knew this trick, she had seen him use it plenty of times before and here he stood letting a witch use it on him.

'Cats in the bag.' Ashley thought ready to nab her guy. She thought of how it was time Serena was humiliated properly for even thinking she had claims on such a fine guy.

"Yes he does." Serena said butting in. Ashley sucked her teeth and rolled her eyes. She wasn't going to let Serena make her loose her cool in front of Darien after all she was a girl on a mission.

"Um I do?" Darien questioned not sure of what was taking place in front him. One minute it was cool, he thought Serena was cool then the claws came out. Ashley flipped her hair back acting as if Serena wasn't there she stood there waiting for Darien's undivided attention. Serena wasn't having any of it.

"Let me verify." Serena said as she reached up, pulling Darien's face closer to hers. She kissed him, not just any kiss; she tongued him down in a not so proper way. The whole purpose was to make Ashley angry but she wasn't thinking of the consequences of kissing him. There they stood nearly in the center of the school's court yard making out in front of her enemy who has the biggest crush on her best friend. Darien wrapped his arms around her in a daze. She stopped him breaking the connection, his arms dropped to his side. Nothing made sense to him. Just yesterday she seemed so shy as she stood there nearly naked in his bedroom. Today she kissed him like a pro and he wondered who she had been kissing on to manage that. Serena smiled, for her it was priceless the expressions that had crossed Ashley's face. Darien stood there forgotten by the both of them. They both gave each other a this-is-war-bitch look. Ashley had to say something, anything to keep her status as the Head Chick In Charge at school. Nobody crossed her, it was just unthinkable.

"Screw you!" Ashley screamed at Serena turning on her heals to walk away, she felt stupid for not being able to say anything better than screw you. Serena felt triumphant as Ashley marched away sulking on the inside and acting as if she didn't care on the outside.

'Victory.' Serena thought throwing up the Sailor Venus victory sign, that was something she hadn't done in years and Darien noted it. He still stood there confused at what happened, then he felt so used but the things her tongue did to his mouth he thought she could use him anytime.

'This is Serena.' He told himself then felt like he had been telling himself that a lot lately. He couldn't understand why they carried on the way they did. It shocked him that she had scared a girl off but he knew her partial reasons, the two of them didn't get along.

"There will be rumors about us all over school." Darien muttered wondering why he even cared what others thought. It was just a kiss he kept telling himself, but telling himself didn't equal out to feeling like it was nothing. Serena brushed his comment off, her lips slightly bruised from the force she used, but it was worth it. "Darien, just give me my gum back." Serena said holding out her hand. She ignored his last comment for so many reasons. The fact that he would even care that people talked about him, maybe it was the fact that he was seen kissing her, Serena the school tomboy. She brushed it off again as Mina walked up saving her just in time from the onslaught of doubts that started running through her mind.

"Ewe that's nasty." Mina said staring at Serena putting her gum back in her mouth. Mina was always Mina, looking as if she just stepped off of the runway. Quite often Serena had wondered why the girl wasn't modeling. Serena knew that Mina's theatrics would start soon, another thing about Mina she had come to be known for was being over dramatic.

"And you say that your not soul mates. Look at the spark, the fire, the flare." Mina said putting emphasis on each word then dramatically throwing her head back. She didn't stop there she continued with her speech.

"Darien I know you felt it." Mina teased, smiling as Darien and Serena turned beet red from blushing. Serena swatted at Mina ready to vanquish her for pointing out the fact that she kissed Darien. She wanted to banish the thoughts from her mind herself, but it seemed like they kept having rare moments and it was no way to forget them. Serena rolled her eyes wondering why she seemed to have the worst luck ever.

"We are nothing but Road-dogs. This is my homie right here. We go way back." Serena enunciated each word mimicking Mina. Serena then threw her head back and cackled. They seemed to click so well together and here it was nearly the second week of school. Darien was glad to see Serena with a female friend.

"Yeah. Nothing but Road-dogs. We're just one of the guys, two g-partners." Darien said imitating the both of them still blushing from the effects of their wild lunch break.

"I am not a guy." Serena defended herself through clenched teeth. Darien had started his teasing again but this time Serena refused to feed into it, she had other things on her mind. For the time being she turned back around giving her attention to Mina who seemed to have a knowing smile on her face.

"The whole school is talking about you two saying that you're the perfect couple. I mean come on he chews your gum." Mina pointed at Darien as if chewing another person's gum was a crime. Mina cringed shaking her head at the two of them wondering why they couldn't see that they belonged together. Mina smiled wicked smile, she had a plan brewing ever since she was filled in on Serena and Darien's friendship.

"Serena, I was thinking that you should run for Prom Queen." Mina suggested hearing Serena nearly choke from her suggestion. Here it was the beginning of the school year and they were already trying to get her to do outrageous things.

"Nonsense. Me in a dress, that's ludicrous." Serena said trying to catch her breath. She laughed it off not wanting them to think that she was even considering such a wild and crazy idea. She thought for a moment how people would react if they saw her differently. She also wondered how Darien would feel if she dressed like Ashley. Mina kicked her plan up a notch ready to bait her in.

"Ashley would be so mad, that would be the perfect revenge. We're seniors after all, last chance to be crowned queen." Mina cajoled her eyes lighting up as Serena had to agree with the point.

'Come on take the bait, take it, take it.' Mina thought waiting for Serena to at least mumble something.

"Oh the horror. Me Prom Queen." Serena said placing her fingers in a cross and holding them at Mina. Mina laughed sounding quite amused by Serena's antics. She quickly calmed herself. Serena was just so silly sometimes that it was hard to get anything done.

Darien's mind was a whirlwind of questions. Serena as Prom Queen didn't sit right on his chest. Lately nothing seemed to be right and the last thing he had wanted her to do was change completely. A number of different emotions crossed through his stormy eyes. Maybe Mina was trouble he started to think. Maybe next she'll be trying to get Serena a boyfriend too. The thought of that nearly caused him to choke. Serena stopped teasing Mina, her back stiffening at Darien's actions.

"I'll think about it Mina." Serena told her friend ignoring Darien completely. Darien ignored her too not wanting to argue while she was in a bad mood. He stalked off muttering something about being late to class and fuck prom. Mina laughed.

"Just meet me at the Crown Arcade." Mina told her walking off as Serena stalked after Darien.

* * *

A small group of girls sat in the Crown Arcade waiting in a booth for their slow moving friend Mina. She told them of some great surprise of a new project they could work on but she didn't give too many details. 

"She better come on." The purplish black haired one stated annoyed that her friend couldn't come on time to her own meetings. She sipped down some of her milk shake as the short blue haired friend shook her head in compliance. They drowned out the sound of the arcade games going off and their other peers carrying conversations.

"Why meet in the arcade? It's not actually a place to discuss business." The tall girl with reddish brown hair said. Her hazel eyes zoned in on Mina standing outside with a cute guy.

"Whoa she's bringing a guy with her." The tall girl said. They all scrambled to fix their selves up. The blue haired girl checked her lip gloss in the napkin dispenser, the reddish brown haired one checked her teeth in a spoon, and the purplish black haired one fixed her hair with a fork.

Mina and Serena stepped into the crowded arcade. It was always crowded after school.

"What is it with you wanting me to be prom queen?" Serena questioned Mina who was dragging her to sit with a group of girls she could have sworn she saw before. They were heading towards the back of the arcade. The girls were already occupying a booth. Serena noticed that they had seemed anxious to meet her.

"Hi." The reddish brown haired having girl named Lita greeted Serena, her eyes going dreamy. Mina interrupted them before they could go any further and piss Serena off before they understood the full affect of what she was asking. "That's Lita, Amy, and Raye." Mina said pointing to each of her friends who seemed to only notice Serena's presence at the moment.

"I'll call you Leets and you Ames." She said pointing at the reddish brown girl and the blue haired girl. Lita nearly melted and Amy smiled.

'Wow he's gorgeous.' Raye thought slightly hurt that she didn't receive a nickname.

"Mina you didn't tell us that you had a twin brother." Raye said as the group of girls nodded their heads in agreement. Serena rolled her eyes. Now people thought that she was Mina's twin brother. She stifled her laugh because laughing now would only be her admitting to her insanity. Serena stood there waiting for Mina to handle the situation because they were Mina's friends and she didn't want to slap any of them.

"No, no, no! You guys have it all wrong. This is Serena." Mina said enunciating on Serena's name. Mina looked flustered as they cringed because they thought Mina had a twin brother with a female's name.

"A guy with a girl's name, I like it, it's exotic." Lita said batting her eyelashes at Serena. Serena laughed leaning her head back to stare up at the ceiling. She thought of how silly things like this always seemed to happen to her. She couldn't wait to tell Darien this new discovery of girls finding her name exotic and she was a girl.

"Serena is a girl." Mina said chewing on her bottom lip. She had had enough of her friends' air-headedness. She felt bad for Serena then because she finally understood how people saw her. Lita stared at Serena looking as if she swallowed a lemon.

'It can't be true, it's gorgeous.' Lita thought not sure if she should believe Mina or if it was just another prank. Amy stared between the two wondering if Serena wasn't her brother then she had to be her sister because their looks were uncanny.

"You are joking right." Raye scoffed as she nearly knocked over her milkshake.

"So say if it is a girl; that makes it your sister?" Amy questioned Mina. Mina growled and so did Serena.

"I don't have to take this shit." Serena said stalking off wondering why she thought other girls would be different. They either found her cute or asked her out on dates. She stormed out of the Crown Arcade feeling as if she had a heavy burden on her shoulders. The many years of being ostracized by the female sex started to take its toll.

"So I'm different, it doesn't matter. I'll always have Darien." She told herself not caring if people were staring at her funny for talking to herself as she sulked down the street.

"And me." Mina said placing her hand on Serena's shoulder. Serena stopped walking turning around. Mina dropped her hand to her side.

"I apolo…" Mina Started catching the different emotions going through Serena's hurt eyes and it nearly broke her heart.

"Don't." Serena said trying to build the walls back up around her but this time she couldn't. Tears started to rain from her clouded eyes. And Mina's veneer cracked she started sobbing too.

"You can do this Serena. It's not just to get revenge on Ashley but it's also to prove to others that you are beautiful, and most of all yourself." Mina said through shaky breaths giving Serena encouragement. Serena gave Mina a bear hug ignoring the stares of the strangers walking by. Mina's words made her feel so much better that her mood turned a little for the better.

"We just had an Oprah moment." Serena joked, releasing Mina from her grasp. They laughed and it felt so good on the inside to the both of them.

"The girls would like you to give them a second chance. What do you say?" Mina asked her already knowing that Serena's huge heart wouldn't allow her to walk away. Serena nodded her head in agreement wiping the tears from her eyes. She hadn't cried in years and let alone in front of someone else besides Darien. She wondered how Mina could have a group of completely stupid friends. Mina sometimes was labeled as an air head but Serena knew that she wasn't. They walked back down the block to be greeted by a sad group of girls. Amy, Lita, and Raye had stood there waiting for them to return. No words were exchanged about what happpenedthey just wanted to make things right.

"We were thinking shopping spree on us." Raye said her eyes lighting up at the thought of going to the mall. Serena had learned early that girls loved to shop and it was one of the many things she hated if she wasn't buying boy's clothing.

"If you are going to be Prom Queen the wardrobe must change now." Amy said ready to embark on their new mission that Mina had presented them with. So of course Mina cursed them good when Serena left, but they understood now.

"But you're still cute though." Lita said chuckling as the rest of the group laughed. Serena smiled her thoughts looking up for Mina's crazy group of friends. They carried small conversations on their way over to the mall and Serena found them to be quite interesting. She came to the conclusion that they weren't actually airheads just a little silly.

* * *

_And that is Chapter Two. Please review and let me know what you guys think. _


	3. Chapter 3

Hey everybody I'm sorry about the delay its just that life is really kicking my behind right now and I'm just trying to deal with it. I wanted to go ahead and give this to you guys because I might not be around for some years, I'm still waiting on that verdict. Please review and let me know what you guys think. I know I'm a slacker, I even started to work on Haunted October. I haven't touched The Midnight Run, I just dont have it in me right now. I have so much more but I've started my romance novel and I'm slacking on that too lol. Once again please review and let me know what you guys think.

Disclaimers: I do not own Sailor Moon. I wish I did because it would be lots of new episodes but er um I dont own it.

Just One of the Guys. Chapter 3.

* * *

It had been a minute since Darien and Serena hadn't hung out after school. Darien found himself very bored and missing his best friend. The argument that passed between them earlier in school had crossed his mind, but they had patched that up before she went to the arcade to meet Mina. He was at the mall with a couple of other male friends from his class who were pretty cool in his book. Chad was the sandy blonde haired one who they teased because of his raggedy hair, but he didn't care he was keeping his outrageous look. Greg was another friend of his who swore him up and down that eventually he would be dating Serena before the end of the school year. They would debate about it all the way around; it would leave Darien frustrated as hell. Their good friend Ken had football practice so it was just them three.

Darien wondered what Serena was doing right now without him, but he brushed the thought off as they stood outside of Marlbru Mall holding the door for some attractive ladies. Sometimes Greg was the smoothest one out of them. He held the golden door handle as the ladies walked past smiling and blushing. Greg didn't hesitate to follow them in through the Hecht Company side, but not once did he hit on one of them. They walked past the lady's shoes, perfume counter, and make up counter to enter the mall. Sometimes Darien wondered why he even bothered coming; the mall was like chick haven. He noted how packed Claire's was to the right of him.

"They love wearing stink perfume and cheap jewelry." Darien commented causing his click to laugh.

"Yea some of that stuff they put on is pretty funky." Chad agreed noticing that some of the girls occupying Claire's actually looked scrumptious.

"I have to agree it smells like cat piss." Greg added and they laughed more wondering about what women would come up with next. They quickly walked past Claire's small store not wanting a fan club following them through the mall.

"I thought the adults had to work today." Greg commented noticing one adult too many walking amongst the teen shoppers.

"It must be one of those days." Chad replied stopping to check out a cell phone booth, nothing sparked his interest so they kept on moving. They finally made it to their destination the food court. The food court was always crowded, the lines were pretty long. Chad reached into his baggy light denim blue jeans pocket for his wallet. His white crisp tee shirt folded back down once he retrieved what he was reaching for. Each of them was dressed impeccably in the latest fashions. Chad would never cut his hair; he took his left hand and brushed his hair back out of his eyes. The girls at the table next to them swooned; they were dazzled by his deep brown depths. He pulled a crisp twenty out sliding it to Greg.

"My treat today." Chad said; his voice deeper than usual, all for show for the table beside theirs. Darien rolled his eyes not believing the length his friends went to just for some attention from the opposite sex. He thanked God that Ken wasn't with them cause they would have really been showing off ten times worst. Greg picked the money up and headed over to the pizza line.

"So where is Serena?" Chad asked Darien as Darien sat across from him. Darien couldn't understand why Chad would even want to know.

"I don't know." Darien answered feeling slightly weird for not knowing the answer. He always knew where she would be at, or was at. Today he didn't know and it was bothering him in a small way, something kept clicking in the back of his mind.

"She's a chick magnet. I could have used her help." Chad joked and Darien laughed because Chad was telling the truth about that one. Serena just had that type of vibe about her and at times it would piss her off and he would usually cheer her up. This fact alone was one of the many reasons why she avoided the mall.

Greg returned with their pizza, he sat the box in the middle of their table.

"What's so funny?" Greg asked wondering what he could be missing out on. He sat down in his seat pulling the lid to the box up. He retrieved a slice and started stuffing his mouth.

"Just saying how Serena's a chick magnet." Chad said grabbing himself a slice and doing the same as Greg. Darien stared at the pizza remembering the last time him and Serena had pizza. Their make out session in his bedroom caused him to blush.

'Come on man get it together.' Darien told himself as he picked up a slice to eat.

* * *

Outside of Marlbru Mall Serena paused not sure if she was completely ready to change her look. This was a big step she was taking and she wasn't sure if it was worth it. For all she knew Darien could still turn her down without a second thought of it all. She wasn't sure what she was doing at the mall anyways. She wasn't even sure on what she had to prove but she was willing to try and prove something. Proving herself over time she had become accustomed to, but changing completely to prove herself was the last thing she had wanted to do. She gulped back her fear and held the door for them. She knew what they had looked like, four girls and one guy. 

'This is going to be hell.' She told herself following behind them; she was treading on shaky ground. She took in her surroundings so used to being in the men's department. Over in Macy's they picked out various outfits as Serena held back her complaints about them all. She trusted Mina's judgment because Mina had impeccable taste. The other girls were pretty but her trust rested with Mina. Serena picked up a black feathery boa and snatched a pair of leopard print bellbottom suede pants. She disappeared in the dressing room returning with the boa draped around her neck. Lita chortled a sound that Serena thought was impossible. Serena stood there in the mirror as Mina clutched her chest like she was having a heart attack.

"Oh no you don't." Mina said trying to calm her self down as the other girls laughed at Serena's antics. Amy shook her head as Serena proceeded to dance in the hideous pants while moving the boa back and forth. Serena twirled around stopping in front of Raye who giggled louder than before.

"Just messing around Mina." Serena said giggling her own self. She went back to the dressing room to change back into her other clothes. She returned placing the atrocious items back on the rack. Amy stood to the side of Serena whose mood seemed a little low.

"How about we get you a little bit of make up, not too much cause you're already pretty." Amy said placing her hand on Serena's shoulder. She smiled ready to go over to the make up counter and see about a new face. They shared polite small talk. Serena settled on some lip gloss and light eye shadow, nothing too much. They met Mina, Raye and Lita by the mall entrance waiting on them with bags in their hands.

"Whoa, you have it on now. There is a God." Mina joked starting her theatrics as always. Lita commented on how well the shades went with her skin complexion.

"Yea I trust Amy too." Serena said holding up her makeup bag. Her fitted hat was turned to the back giving a better view of her facial features. Raye couldn't wait to arch her eyebrows. Lita grabbed Serena's bag.

"Where to now?" Serena asked not sure if she was ready to embark on the next mission.

"Wet Seal." Lita said pulling on Serena's arm to bring her along. Serena panicked something being called Wet Seal didn't sound too kosher to her.

"What da fuck is a Wet Seal?" Serena asked as the group of girls laughed. Okay something had gone wrong. They were just being so sweet and just like that the gloves were thrown off to be replaced with evil girl claws. Before she could even protest she was dragged into the store ready to scream for help. What Serena once called sweet smiles quickly turned into evil grins.

"Unlock the dressing room. Pronto!" Mina yelled as they continued to pull Serena through the store. The girl scrambled to meet Mina's demands but she paused for a second.

"So this is the pretty girl you were telling me about." The sales girl said unlocking the dressing room door confirming Serena's thought that Mina shopped here all the time.

"Are you guys fucking crazy?" Serena cried trying to pull away from them, but it was too late she was shoved in the dressing room with Lita outside of the door on guard. Serena was shocked into a stupor about Mina's devious plan. She was still trying to figure out what was going on.

'She wouldn't, she couldn't. Shit she would.' Serena thought trying to stay calm, she agreed on shopping not actually wearing all of that shit. Makeup was one thing but to actually wear female clothes was another. Even though she knew her logic was jacked up she didn't care.

"Mina I'ma kick your ass." She yelled causing Lita to chuckle and shift her weight on the dressing room door. Serena stared at her appearance in the mirror, her mind telling her for the first time she wouldn't be concealing her so called shape and beauty.

"Not today darling, maybe tomorrow." Mina yelled back prowling the store like a mad woman, throwing items off of the rack at Amy and Raye expertly caught them. Mina turned into a Drill Sergeant and that very thought scared Serena, she could hear the commotion they were causing as she tried to bribe Lita to let her out. Lita wouldn't budge, if anything she became sarcastic.

"Not on my watch girly." Lita chuckled; popping her bubble gum for the zillionth time let Serena tell it.

"Aye you didn't call me that earlier." Serena grunted trying to keep her cool. The last thing she wanted to do was piss the brownish red haired girl off, she wanted out of there and fast. She knew that it was crucial to get out of there before Mina got back or all hell was going to break loose.

'Think Darien.' She told herself taking deep breaths, the minute she did she could feel him. She held onto the feeling following it to other memories. She smiled sliding down the back wall to sit on the floor telling her self that things would be okay.

* * *

Darien felt the strange sense of Serena needing him prance through his mind as he ate his slice of pizza. Chad had finished before him and Greg and was rushing them to finish. They both took their time because they knew Chad wanted to score some phone numbers.

* * *

Her mind wandered to the time her and Darien scared the children the first day of his Mother'ssummer program. She smiled so far gone, not paying attention to the sound of the dressing room opening. 

"Oh no." Serena squeaked as the door shut behind her and all hell broke loose just like she thought it would. All of the tugging and pulling caused Serena to scream, half the mall was looking around for the noise.

"We're loosing her! Amy Claire's! Raye Baker's or Aldo's! Lita you hold that door!" Mina yelled as if she were performing surgery. Serena screamed louder, this wasn't possible, the top was too tight. Mina yanked it off. Five more minutes passed before Mina backed away from Serena. The dressing room door opened again and in came Raye with a bag from Aldo's. Serena scrunched her eyes shut; she didn't even want to know what was in the bag. Mina laughed commending Raye for having such good taste. Once again she was being overpowered by crazy chicks with a disease for fashion.

"Don't make us Serena." Raye said laughing at Serena's reaction to her makeover. Serena opened her eyes scared for what was to come. They were high heals, another thing she hadn't agreed on. They weren't ugly, the heals were way too high for her point blank period. Serena shook her head no and Raye and Mina shook their head yes. Mina quirked a perfectly arched eyebrow up and Serena knew that she meant business. Serena started to wonder when the hell she became so weak, but it was like Mina was a crazy deranged fashion expert on a mission. Serena couldn't compete with that. It took everything in her will power not to slap some sense into them, but she knew her reacting that way would solve nothing. It would only get her a busted lip and another baby doll top to wear. Serena complied with the evil Mina's wishes. The heals were uncomfortable. They were a pair of black leather open toed closed in the back heals with a strap to buckle around the ankle for extra support. Serena wasn't used to the feel of her feet being arched up higher away from the ground. She opened her mouth to complain but Mina's facial expression told her to keep her mouth shut.

'This chick is psychotic, way over the coo coos nest.' Serena thought mad that she signed herself up for the unnecessary drama all over people's thoughts and Darien. Serena damned Darien right then, wishing she could ring his neck for being an ass during lunch.

'Yes blame him.' Serena thought trying to shake her head clear so she could focus on the tragedy happening to her at the moment.

* * *

Leaving the food court was kind of hard to do cause Chad was still being the silly dude he was for women. Darien felt a pang in his stomach thinking that Serena was planning his very demise at the moment, but he brushed it off and blamed it on the pizza. 

'Will they ever stop?' Darien chuckled watching his friends make complete fools out of themselves for the table next to them.

* * *

Mina clicked her tongue in satisfaction at her masterpiece; then stopped applauding herself catching the flaws in the makeover. 

"Amy." Mina called and the dressing room door clicked open again, shutting behind Amy. Serena was pressed against the back wall as Amy handed Mina the bag from Claire's.

"God will this ever end?" Serena asked sucking her teeth wishing it would all fade away.

"Just be happy your ears are pierced and I don't have to do that for you." Mina bit back satisfied by their choice of earrings for Serena, they were black chandelier earrings that dangled. Serena wore a dark denim mini skirt that showed off her long legs, and a black lace lined bustier.

"Makeup and comb." Mina said as they all squeezed together to finish their work. Serena's hair fell right into place shocking them all.

"Wow." Raye said stepping back even though she barely could.

At the sound of her wow Lita opened the dressing room door and howled, "I knew it, I knew it. She's fucking beautiful. I swear you and Mina could really pass for twins now." Lita's comments scared Serena; this was all new for her.

"Come on and look Serena." Amy encouraged her smiling at their handy work. Amy was pretty sure that Serena would feel more comfortable after she became used to dressing like them.

"No." Serena said trying to brush past them to make it out of the dressing room. Mina was becoming fed up with her antics.

"Oh no you don't," Mina said picking up Serena's clothes and putting them in one of the other shopping bags, "This stays on." She finished as Serena's eyes lit up in a blaze of anger. The girls cleared out of the dressing room as Serena wobbled behind them trying to adjust to her so called knew legs like she was the Little Mermaid. Lita took a hold of her arm and helped her towards the group at the register.

"Wow Mina you are absolutely good at what you do." The sales girl stated as she rung up the many items including the outfit that Serena wore. Serena clicked her tongue and stepped away from Lita trying to walk on her own. She had it down some what cause she was a fast learner and she knew that she couldn't get caught dead in the outfit she was wearing. Once she could walk the length of the store without stumbling Serena started to plan her escape. This time Serena did not ask where to next she was just ready to get the hell away from them. The group noticed that she was too quiet and it kind of bothered Mina. Mina felt somewhat bad for making her wear things she didn't want to wear. She was ready to apologize to Serena but Serena took off running leaving a gaping group of girls in her wake.

"How da hell did she learn how to run in those things, back in Wet Seal she couldn't even walk in em." Raye stated as they took off after her.

"She's a fast one." Lita said as Amy laughed at her cause Lita sounded like the crazed crocodile hunter. They dodged shoppers, moved around benches right after her.

"OH SHIT!" Serena yelled out as she flew into a guy standing in her escape route. The only thing she could make out was his black fitted hat as she slammed face first into his chest. There she was lying on the floor on some strange male's chest while his hands rested on her ass.

* * *

It will get even more interesting in the next chapter hopefully. Thanks for reading.


	4. Chapter 4

Well I have to say that my thing didn't go so well so I have to wait on my verdict now. I had sometime to kill and I didn't get to finish the scene I was working on so I cut chapter 4 in half, hopefully chapter 5 will be longer. Review and let me know what you guys think. It means alot to me when you guys do.

Raye85- Thanks, I'm glad that youlike my storyand think that it'sfunny, I will try my best to keep that up.

Maralinn-I'm glad that you love it and here I go updating lol

Starlit Warrior-Thank you and God Bless

Mysterious Advisor- I know lol

Moonqueen-Thanks

Kiwikol-I had to update it for you too so you could find out lol I be so mad when my soaps are off because they showing some game.

Chibimoon2006-I have more its just that my time seems to get away from me.

Ichikokitsunekoumori-It took me forver to type your name lol but hey read it and find out.

NeoQueenSerenity0289-I might play 0289 in the lottery. I haven't wrote about Haruka and Michuri, I dont really know their characters like that because I have only seen maybe 3 episodes from their season. I can only remember Sailor Moon from the first season on up to the whole Diamond thing. And on top of that it's been so long since Sailor Moon has been on tv. I was in middle school going to high school lol.

RockPrincess18- Thank you and here goes more.

emmastarz-sorry about keeping you waiting, here you go.

Clarinet Chick-Thanks for liking it and finding it cute.

sereNendy- Thanks for loving it and I will try to keep my updates constant.

Angelqtbabe-Thanks for loving it.

Thanks again to all of you guys who reviewed and if I didn't put your name up there my bad I'm short for time and I only did one page lol I know lazy me. I'm working on another story but thats not important right now. I'll post about it on my profile page. Thank you guys once again for holding me down on I love you guys for it.

Disclaimers: I dont own Sailor Moon, but a couple of characters are mine.

* * *

Darien felt like he was seeing stars, his fitted hat rolled back behind Chad. Not everyday some pretty girl came barreling into his arms while he was walking in between his friends. Chad and Greg groaned wondering why they couldn't have Darien's luck. Greg nudged Chad as they thought the same thing about the girl Darien was feeling up, 'She's hot.' 

Serena shook her head, her blonde hair bounced around her concealing her face. She removed his hands from her ass and lifted her self up higher away from him. Serena thought of all the movies she had saw of females asking men for help, her playing the role of a damsel in distress crossed her mind.

"Help me you've got to help me." She begged taking her right hand to pull her mini skirt down because she was sure the people around them were getting an eye full. She wanted to scream again at the fact that she had a mini skirt on.

"Serena?" Darien choked. He knew that voice anywhere, he knew the girl, but it couldn't be. He willed it not to be true, the girl that knocked him down was hot in a not your best friend way. Her head clicked up at the sound of her name from an oh so familiar voice, she knew that voice better than she knew him at times. Serena wanted to scream again but kept her mouth shut. The last person she wanted to see her dressed like a Las Vegas hooker was Darien. Darien registered her face, the light make up, her beautiful hair, her eyes, and her unkempt eyebrows.

'It's her.' He thought not wanting to believe it. He dropped his head back on the floor.

"Serena!" The shocked voices from Greg and Chad broke their moment. They couldn't believe it. Mrs. baggy clothes all day everyday was wearing a skirt and looking good in it.

"What in the hell are you…" Darien started, a million and one questions running through his mind, but before he could even start his interrogation she cut him off ready to plead her case.

"You've got to hide me please, that Mina and her friends are crazy." She rushed, her hands clenching his tee shirt. Chad and Greg perked up at the sound of more girls heading their way. Chad picked up Darien's fitted hat that sat behind him and dusted it off while Greg assisted Serena and Darien. The hairs on the back of Serena's neck stood up and she knew that they were hot on her trail.

"Hide me." Serena squeaked, flinging herself in Darien's arms and burying her face in his chest. Chad and Greg didn't know exactly what was going on but if Serena was carrying on the way she was they knew it had to be serious. Darien was shocked by her actions; it completely floored him as he wrapped his arms around her. His ebony hair fell into his face as he laid his head on top of hers trying to comfort her. Greg and Chad stepped up hiding Serena and Darien from view. They were slightly puzzled as a group of beautiful girls walked past them.

'This cant be what she's scared of.' Chad thought shaking his head as Greg thought something along his line of thought.

"I can't believe I let her get away." Mina shakily said as her head drooped, "I mean I never loose a victim." She faked tears as Lita put an arm around her patting her crazed friend up. Raye laughed; to her the whole situation was pure comedy.

"There, there Mina, we'll find her." Lita said matching Mina's slow pace. Amy paused being nosy, at the same time looking for other things besides Serena like a cute guy.

"Hold up." Amy said scanning the guys they had just passed. She recognized them from around school. She noticed that they were blocking something from view. Before she could investigate anymore Lita yelled "There she goes!" Raye and Mina turned around looking towards the direction Lita was pointing in.

"Run! Run Darien!" Serena yelled causing an even bigger commotion in the crowded mall. Raye smiled, blushing a cute shade of pink at the guy with the raggedy sandy blonde hair. Chad grinned back at her ignoring the fact that Darien and Serena was under attack. Greg stood next to Chad his eyes stuck on Amy and her beauty.

"Wow." Greg mouthed to Amy who stopped in her mission to get Serena back. Darien moved quickly lifting Serena up out of harms way, if anybody was going to thrash her it was going to be him. Mina growled at the traitors in her click. She frowned at Raye and Amy for ditching the plan for some silly guys. The last thing Mina wanted to do was scuff her high heals chasing behind Serena and Serena's soon to be boyfriend. Lita found the situation growing funnier by the minute.

"They just need some theme music.' She thought as she found the perfect song to sing for them. Lita lifted her arms up and motioned for the onlookers to join her like she was at karaoke. She started singing off key receiving a few chuckles from the crowd that they were currently entertaining.

"And Iiiiiiiieeeee will always luuuve youuuuuuuuu. And Iiiiiiee…" Lita broke off as Mina's glare penetrated through her goofy mood. Not only did two of her girls ditch her, the other one was now performing like she was on broad way. Mina shook her head.

"Oh shut-up Lita." Mina said returning her gaze on the escaping couple. An evil glint sparked in Mina's eyes.

'So she wants to play dirty. I'll take the stakes up.' Mina thought as Lita put an arm on her shoulder telling her that they should go and retrieve their other two friends.

Chad brushed his hair back out of his eyes and that sealed the deal for Raye, she quickly gave him her number so he could call her. Amy on the other hand wasn't too sure on giving Greg anything, he was cute she had to admit but number worthy she wasn't sure on.

"I would like to take you out. Your choice." Greg told her feeling like a fool cause she wasn't buying anything from him. Amy pondered on the offer staring off into space still not sure if she should give him a chance to ruin a good Saturday. Amy didn't get the chance to give him her number cause Mina spoke up for her while she dragged her away and Lita dragged Raye. Both Greg and Chad left the mall happy men still not worried about their friends in need Serena and Darien.

* * *

Outside of the mall Darien quickly zoomed for the bus stop. Serena fumed; she couldn't be seen like this. 

"You didn't drive." She argued wondering why the heavens were against her. It seemed like ever since senior year started she stayed in some new shit. From the looks of it her day wasn't going to get any better. Her feet were killing her and the breeze rolling up her ass meant that it was hanging out. She snapped her head to the side, her blonde hair bouncing with her actions. Darien paused his eyes following her every move, she seemed so different. He found it sexy but didn't know why. His thoughts crashed as a guy walked past eyeing his best friend. Both Serena and Darien reacted.

"Keep it moving before I beat your ass homie." He spat stepping forward as Serena pulled on his arm.

"No no Darien. Not before I beat it first." Serena added stepping in front of Darien.

"But you're in a skirt." He scoffed back rolling his eyes at his simple minded friend. He took a hold of her hand practically dragging her with him. He scratched out taking the bus because he would be fighting over her at the mall. He pulled off his tee shirt and handed it to her so she could put it on. Serena obliged not sure if she liked his reaction to her make over. The walk home was hard on Serena's feet. She cursed high heals all the way home and she had cursed Raye for picking them out. Then she cursed Mina on the blasted outfit right after she cursed Darien for laughing at her for cursing everybody else.

"That crazy Mina has my house keys." Serena said knocking on her front door. Darien had taken his shirt back once they made it to her street. Serena became angry all over again at him for him making her face her family dressed as she was. It was no bargaining with him after she had cursed him and then she knew that she was living a day from hell. A turning of the door knob signaled for her to stop her silent eye battle with Darien.

"Serena! What happened to you?" A concerned Irene asked as she took in her daughter's appearance, it was the exact opposite from when she had left for school in the morning. Even though she knew her daughter was beautiful she could tell that this was the handy work of somebody else. Irene laughed right then and there because she knew that it was the results of a makeover attempt which Darien knew nothing about so that meant that Serena finally had female friends and that made her happy. Serena couldn't believe it her mother went from concerned to laughing in her face.

"What's so funny?" Her little brother Sammy asked walking up beside his mother slowly registering the fact that his older sister looked like a girl. It shocked Sammy into a stupor, him unable to put together a coherent sentence so he settled for one word, "Impossible."

Serena stepped in bending down to unbuckle the straps to her heals. She kicked them off, one flying at Darien and the other one hitting the wall. Her father looked up hiding his shock better than the others. He went back to going over paper work without making a comment. Serena knew that she owed them some type of explanation, but she really didn't want to say anything at all.

She spoke as if she was teaching a class of preschoolers, "The girls thought that I look too much like a," she pointed towards Sammy and Darien, "boy, so they decided to give me a makeover. Darien saved me though."

"Well dinner will be ready in a half." Irene said through her chuckles, walking off towards the kitchen. Serena didn't even wait for them to ask her anymore questions. She zoomed up the steps to wash the effects of the makeover away. The warm water felt good on her sore feet. She relaxed in the tub far longer than she had planned too but anything for her sore feet. She returned to her room going through her things for the baggiest pair of sweat pants she could find so she could put them on. By the time she had came downstairs everybody had already ate and Darien was heading home. The click of the door signaled that he had left without saying goodbye. Her anger from earlier that day returned because she felt like her doing a marathon in high heals was somewhat his fault. Her plate of food sat on the kitchen table and she pigged out the way she liked to. Her bed was comfortable as she snuggled in to get the sleep she needed, besides tomorrow would be a new day she kept telling herself as sleep claimed her.

The sun had just started to rise and Serena felt weird. She felt extra weight on her bed besides her cat Luna. She smiled thinking that today would be a new day. She opened her eyes, the room still hazy. Her eyes nearly bulged out of place at the sight before her.

"I'm dreaming." She said trying to wake herself up from the nightmare. "I'm still asleep." She said as the face of Mina who was sitting next to her on her bed came more into focus. She was surrounded by them, Lita and Amy on the other side. The only one that was missing was Raye.

"Oh God no!" She screamed as they started a new task of making her life a living hell.

"I never loose a victim." Mina cackled as Amy and Lita held Serena down so she could arch her eyebrows.

"Hold still before I shave them off." Mina ordered and Serena complied wondering why she ever thought that Mina was nice. Serena then wondered why she ever spoke to Mina which led to her cursing Darien for even starting with her during lunch. She knew how they had gotten in her house, Mina had her house keys and her Mother wasn't going to complain about them making her daughter beautiful.

'They're all traitors.' She thought wondering why she had the family that would let her be abused by crazy chicks in her bedroom before school.

"Since you took the liberty to cutting our shopping spree short, we've taken the liberty to finish it for you." Mina started as she took the tweezers and began to pluck at her eyebrows to make it neater. Serena flinched each time the tweezers pulled a piece of her eyebrow hair.

"We went to Hollister and Co., Forever 21, The Dollhouse, Express, The Limited, Old Navy, The Gap, Guess. Delias, Arden B." Mina stopped as Serena started to choke at the sound of the stores they had gone shopping in for her.

"Don't worry. I've already put the items away in your closet," Mina stopped watching, Serena's eyes nearly pop at the comment, "it's plenty of room without your old clothes." Mina finished and that's the straw that broke the camel's back.

"Oh hell no!" Serena yelled causing Amy to jump. They backed away from her but Mina was unnerved by Serena's outburst.

"Serena shove it, do you want my help or not. I'm trying to help you and you are the only one that's fighting me on this, you are the only one that's making it difficult." Mina bit out taking her eyes off of her confused friend. Mina wanted to help and she knew that Serena wanted the help, but maybe she just wasn't used to receiving help from the same sex. Serena felt bad; she allowed Mina to be her friend in title but wasn't really allowing her to have those rights friends had. "I'm sorry Mina." Serena murmured feeling guilty for putting Mina in the middle of her teenage drama. Mina smiled unable to stay mad at someone who was damn near her twin in appearance and personality.

"Don't worry about it. I picked out an outfit for you." Mina said getting up to leave. The other two girls followed Mina outside of the room, Irene had promised them breakfast. Serena smiled; it took a lot of balls to pull off what Mina had just done. Come to her house early in the morning with her best intentions in mind even though she knew she was going to be fought the whole time.

'Maybe we are cut from the same cloth.' Serena thought as she rushed to get ready for school. By the time she had returned to her room the outfit Mina had picked out was on her bed. She had to admit that it was cute. Serena pulled up the dark blue denim jeans from Hollister. She put on a white wife beater and over top that she put on a black v-neck pocket hoodie from Alloy. The hoodie was short sleeved with the big pocket in the front. Serena had to admit that the black three strapped vans shoe's looked more comfortable then some heals. Serena wasn't too keen on having Velcro straps instead of shoe strings but once again she told herself anything is better than heals. She checked herself out in the mirror and had to admit that she actually looked good. She smeared some lip gloss on her lips smacking them together and picked up her book bag ready to make a fool of herself. Once downstairs, she asked her Mother why the girls had left without telling her. Between them and Darien she was wondering if she was missing something.

"Mina didn't want to take over completely, nice outfit." Irene said going back to fixing Sammy a plate. The doorbell rung and she already knew who it was. She couldn't be late today, being late would mean that everybody would see her and that she didn't want them paying any attention to her new look.

"No time to eat gotta go right now." She said flying through the front door and dragging Darien who was standing on the porch with her. He noticed that she was wearing new clothes, tight new clothes. His previous thoughts of Mina being a bad influence on Serena sparked anew. But what could he say after all Serena was a female and eventually he knew she would start dressing more like one. He had dreamed that this day would come and doom their friendship; she would become one of them. Maybe he was just being downright foolish; he knew that no matter what she dressed like, looked like, she would always be the Serena he knew. He couldn't help but watch her; she had a new sparkle to her that was turning him on.

The school day went along pretty good. She had only a few close calls, a lot of people mistook her for Mina and asked her why she changed her outfit. She was to the point she thought she went to school with a bunch of jackasses when some of her classmates finally started putting two and two together. I mean who else walked with Darien all the time. By lunch Greg was bringing Amy some of his homemade cooking and Lita was feeding the group. Amy blushed from Greg's attention while Mina and Lita swooned and Darien and Serena teased them mercilessly. Chad was off with Ken playing ball. Chad felt like since his girl wasn't at lunch he didn't have to sit through it.

"Wow Lita." Serena made out through a mouthful of her chicken caprese. Darien did the same as he chomped on the delicious meal. He thought about getting used to them being around him and Serena all the time and he didn't mind it as long if a good meal came with the company. Lita smiled appreciating their honesty. It wasn't often she was able to cook for people.

"I'm glad you guys like it. I can cook something else for tomorrow if that's cool." She stated and they nodded their heads in a yes while chomping down more of her delicious meal. Greg and Lita exchanged recipes and he begged them not to tell the others that he was cooking, let alone cooking for a girl. Amy didn't mind his comment; she found it cute the lengths he was going to just for her.

A conversation of the upcoming dance popped up and Serena wanted to puke. The school day wasn't ending fast enough for her. She couldn't wait to get home and get out of her clothes but first she would have to talk to Darien about the dance. Serena still had a beef with Ashley and she wasn't going to let it go and she damn sure wasn't going to let her be all up on her best friend.

The school day had ended and Darien and Serena stood underneath the same tree that they had lunch under.

"So Darien what are you doing during the night of the dance?" Serena asked him not really staring at him; she fiddled with a piece of tree bark that was sticking out. He couldn't believe her. It seemed like just last week she was beefing with Ashley over him going to the dance and tongue kissing him down for Ashley's disapproval. And she had a nerve to be asking him what he was doing. They usually didn't go to those type of things or he would have some fly date to be going with while she would stay home. But after the way she had been acting he thought of making her suffer.

"I'm going to the dance with my date of course. I'm going with you." He said watching the blush creep across her cheeks. She smiled then it quickly fell. "But I can't dance like a girl." She said realizing that she would look like a complete fool if she stood out there on the dance floor trying to dance like Mina and them. Darien laughed, she really was changing, never before did he hear her say something so outrageous. He didn't even know that she cared about things like that.

"Serena please, you dance like a club hopper, but it doesn't matter I'll make you look good." He said taking her hand and leading her away from the tree. She was smiling again, not paying attention to the fact that they were holding hands heading for her home instead of his. After her last trip to his house where he nearly had her out of her underwear he decided if he respected her he would keep her away from the four walls of his room.

Serena was his friend but his attraction for her lately was going up and he didn't want to chance him being a typical guy and fucking their relationship up. He didn't stay, a quick hug at the door and something they had stopped doing when they were children. He gave her a quick kiss on the cheek and she watched him leave thinking that maybe the school dance would be fun.

* * *

I will be trying to update soon. Please review and let me know what you think. I need an editor I really do, but I guess I'll just have to stop being lazy and start reading over my work before I post it. I hope I didn't mess it up too bad. Love you guys. 

Rogue.


	5. Chapter 5

Music this chapter, D4L- Laffy Taffy, Rick Ross- Hustlin', Young Joc- Going down, T-Pain- I'm in luv wit a stripper, LeToya Luckett- Torn, Ne-yo- Stay. I Had to have music this chapter. Hopefully it was a nice selection. To me some parts are rushed and I'm sorry its just that dealing with going to the studio and getting other things together. I'm always pressed for time now adays and I have another chapter for The Midnight Run. I will also try to post my new story My Bestfriend's Crush. It's going to be cute. Thank you guys for all of your support and holding me down. Now some parts of this chapter is rushed and once again I am sorry, but the chick is always on the move and I love you guys too much to not post this chap. Tell me what you guys think.

**Rosebudjamie, Maralinn, Shrouded Mist, Moonqueen, SereNendy**: Thanks

**Kana07**: I love that part too and thanks that you find it funny.

**KiwiKol**: I had to start it somewhere and I thought why not there lol. Yes I hate to admit this but I love Passions and Guiding Light. I think that Johnathan and Tammy are so cute even though its so wrong lol.

**Raye85**: Hmnn good question lol about Andrew and Mina.

**Chibi Pyro Duo**: Thanks for liking it. Yea about the storyline I wrote this back in 2000, it was one of the first stories that I posted on First Love. I've changed it drastically. With the characters I wanted to show what it is like now a days with teenagers and I think I have it down pack with the relationship but they move way faster lol they moved fast when I was in high school dated one day then broke up the next. Sometimes I hate Serena klutzing out and I swear you guys be reading my thoughts lol for this next chap.

**mysterious advisor**: lmao Mina is starting to scare everybody. I mean I had to have Mina act even wilder than Serena.

**Ichikokitsunekoumori**: Ur name gets me everytime lol. I actually arch my own eyebrows with tweezers. Sometimes it hurts and sometimes it dont, I'm used to it. Now the waxing oh goodness I think screamed the first and last time I had my eyebrows waxed lol.

Disclaimers: I do not own Sailor Moon, but I do own the character Ashley lol but I still dont make money off of her smh.

Just One Of The Guys. Chapter 5.

* * *

It was no arguing with Mina once she got an idea in her head, no backing her down. She realized being sweet with Serena wasn't the key; she had to be brutal like a guy. Even though Mina had asked her to accept an invitation to the dance if Darien didn't ask her, she doubted that Serena took her advice. Mina shook her head in frustration. So it would be her, Lita, and Serena dateless while Ami went with Greg and Raye went with Chad.

"It figures." Mina said as they pulled up into the school parking lot. Being fashionably late was her thing but messing around with Serena made her later. They all wore cute summer dresses with their hair pulled up in a bun. They had on matching pairs of closed toed high healed pumps just in different colors. The summer dresses were the same, made out of white cotton with another layer of cotton that looked like lace falling from underneath the color ribbon tied around their hips like belts with a bow in the back. It was hell getting Serena to put the dress on. First it was the spaghetti straps but the whole thing in the nut shell was she didn't want to wear a dress period. Her whiney excuse was that Darien was wearing a suite, well she exaggerated on what he was wearing, but she told Mina she wanted to dress like him. The problem was solved when Mina offered to buy Darien a matching dress.

Serena's ribbon was a soft light yellow; her pumps were the same color. Lita's ribbon was a soft baby blue, her pumps the same color. Mina's was a light egg shell Easter green, her pumps the same color. Their faces were perfect, make up done to perfection, not one piece of hair out of place. The summer dresses were snug around the bust giving the impression that their breasts were larger and showed more cleavage. It was snug around the waist showing off their flat stomachs and flared out underneath the ribbon.

Coming out in public wearing a dress wasn't Serena's style. Serena was glad that she and Darien had other plans; she just hoped her plan wouldn't backfire. She had lied to Mina saying that she was a wonderful dancer a mix between Footloose and Dirty Dancing when in reality she couldn't even drop it like it was hot. All of the fancy foot work guys could do she could do it to but not in a dress. One two stepping like Ciara looked kind of easy but she was in heals. They walked over to the gymnasium entrance giving the teacher on the door their tickets.

Darien stood just a little farther on the inside waiting for them to arrive. The loud music blasted out of the speakers. The song the Dj was playing was jamming. The beat caused them to react right away. _( Dat laffy taffy (candy gurl). Gurl shake dat laffy taffy. Dat laffy taffy. Shake dat laffy taffy. Dat laffy taffy. Gurl shake dat laffy taffy. Dat laffy taffy. Dat laffy taffy (candy gurl). Dat laffy taffy. )_

"Now this is more like it." Mina cried as her and Lita proceeded to snap their fingers and lean with it. Serena laughed, now that she could do. Darien found her breathtakingly beautiful. He fought the silly feeling off, reminding himself that he couldn't react like that to Serena. _(I'm lookin fa Mrs. Bubble Gum, I'm Mr. Chik-O-Stick, I wanna (dun dun dunt) (oh), Cuz you so thick, Gurlz call me Jolly Rancher (Oh), Cuz I stay so hard, You can suck me for a long time, (Oh my god!), )._ She didn't want to move too fast in her heals but she was so happy to see him. She snapped her fingers and swayed to the beat as best she could while walking over to him. She had to admit that he looked really nice. He wore a pair of white and light yellow plaid printed cotton baggy shorts that came past his knees. He had on a white polo shirt with the light yellow horseman. His low top Nike Air Force Ones were white with the yellow checks. She could tell that his kicks were fresh. She shook her head thinking that only he would wear new kicks to a dance. She was in love with his outfit.

"Wanna trade?" She asked and he flat out laughed.

"No thank you. I don't think I could wear it as good as you." He replied and she blushed. He was flat out flirting with her. She smiled as he chastised himself for making a move on his friend again. Then he realized that if he found her hot many of the other guys would too. He found himself frowning and damning Mina again. Serena's face fell wondering why he could go from smiling to frowning at her.

"Come on let's get some punch and play matchmaker with Lita and Ken." He said and she cracked another genuine smile. Torn by LeToya Luckett started to play and Serena and Darien cringed, it was like the chicks anthem. The girls in the gym started to sing; "So many times Iiiiiii was ready to go…." was clearly heard throughout the gym. Serena laughed, she spotted Mina and Lita double teaming with Raye and Amy against Chad and Greg. The guys were surrounded by them as the four girls belted out the words of the song with their hands raised high. Chad and Greg held their ears standing in the middle of the group of girls. Darien thanked the heavens that he and Serena wasn't subjected to that. Serena noticed that Amy and Raye wore the matching white sun dresses, Amy's ribbon was a light purple with matching pumps and Raye's ribbon was a light orange with matching pumps. Serena had to admit that they all looked really nice matching the way they were. The guys didn't match they weren't like the girls. Darien was the only one that wore the same colors as Serena like they were dating. One of his friends accidentally bumped into him. He was ready to turn around and slap the bumper when he realized Serena was carrying a conversation with the guy.

"Wow Serena you look good." Ken commented taking her hand and holding it up to spin her around. He approved of her outfit and Darien wanted to get him over to Lita right away before he started asking Serena to dance. Darien was fuming nobody could comment on her but him. He quickly took a hold of Serena's hand. Serena blushed; she wasn't used to it, all of the attention from the opposite sex.

"Ken don't even, we have somebody for you to meet." Darien said carefully pulling Serena along with him through the crowded dance floor towards the group of girls. Greg and Chad perked up raising their hands up and saying "Thank you".

"Oh shut up." Mina said laughing as she welcomed the new guy. That was always Mina miss friendly and somehow she just seemed to know things. Before Darien could get to work Mina had taken Ken's hand and latched it with Lita's. Hazel green eyes clashed with honey brown eyes. No words were exchanged as they both drunk in the others appearance. Lita's breath became stuck in her throat. Hazel green eyes traveled up from a pair of fresh low top white Nike Air Force Ones up to his dark denim baggy shorts, up to his white polo shirt, over his shoulders and up his neck to a face that left her speechless. Hearts formed in her eyes as her eyes locked with his honey browns. His lips quirked up into a small smile and her heart felt as if it were going to burst. She stepped closer to him and began to dance following the latest jam that started to play It's going down by Young Joc. Now this Serena could jam to. _(This a Nitti beat)_

"Aye." Serena yelled and they all started to do the silly motorcycle dance while standing straight up and leaning to the side a little, putting their arms out to the side while holding their hands as if they were riding a motorcycle. They began to bounce and move their hands as if they were really riding a bike. _(Meet me in the Trap, it's goin down, meet me in the mall, it's goin down, meet me in the club, it's goin down, anywhere you meet me guaranteed to go down)_ The party was just getting started and it was driving them crazy, all of the latest jams pumping out of the big speakers. The music so loud that it caused their bodies to vibrate. The music started to mix blending another song that drove the teenagers even crazier. _(Everyday I'm hustlin, it's goin down, everyday I'm hustlin, it's goin down, Every day I'm hustlin, everyday I'm hustling, We never steal cars, but we deal hard Wibbet real hard wibbet wibbet real hard, I caught a charge, I caught a charge Wibbet real hard wibbet wibbet real hard,)_ The beat alone had them acting like complete fools in the gymnasium.

"Everyday I'm hustling." The group yelled out putting their arms up and crossing them back and forth. Serena kept up with the one two step and had to respect the girls for doing their thing in heals. Her feet had started hurting but she didn't pay it any mind. She had spotted Ashley looking drop dead gorgeous in a short blue dress. The dress cut down like a v in the front stopping above her hips, it tightened around her hips. She had on a matching blue braw that looked like a two piece swim suite top. Her back was out showing off her tattoo that read taste me. The tattoo was plastered above her thong line in the center. Serena cringed, it was no competing with that, the girl moved with such skill on the dance floor in her black strapped high heals that it was ridiculous. Serena was stunned all of her BET and MTV video watching didn't prepare her for this. So she would be the first to admit that she looked stupid when she danced like a chick and Ashley made it look damn good.

'She is a serpent.' Serena thought as she watched Ashley twine her body real seductively. Serena knew she had to up her game cause any minute now Ashley would be slithering her skimpy ass over towards her best friend and she couldn't let that happen. The heavens must have heard her cause just then one of her favorite songs started to play and even though it wasn't supposed to be one of her favorites it was any way. _((Peddi) que linda ma, que linda ma, tu que linda ma, que linda ma, que linda ma Let's go!)_

'Thank you Ne-yo.' She thought, hoping that she could do it like the girl in the video. Okay so she actually practiced it, but still she felt like she looked foolish. Mina, Lita, Raye, and Amy were just as thrilled as the rest of the girls when the song started to spin. Raye squealed grabbing on Chad and started to imitate the stay with me video. So did the rest, Amy grabbed Greg, Lita was already holding onto Ken and Mina grabbed some random guy and started to give the poor guy the dance of his life. Just like Serena thought Ashley was standing right behind Darien who was staring holes through Serena's dress. Ashley sucked in a quick breath not believing her eyes, Serena and Darien matched in colors and that wasn't a good sign for her, and Serena better known as the blonde boy was dancing. She thought of trying other things to get his attention cause obviously Serena had stepped her game up.

_((Ne-Yo)The room is spinnin', And I can't breathe, And o0h my head is just achin', Hands won't stop sweatin', And my knees girl they just wont stop shakin', My stomach is turnin' flips, And I feel sick, Yea see (yeah), And this is all just at the thought of you leavin' me,)_

'Here goes nothing.' She thought before she made her move but Ashley was moving fast. Without a second thought Serena grabbed Darien's right hand and began to emulate what she studied from the video. Ashley played it off as if she wasn't even going to ask him and proceeded to dance with one of her many followers the whole while cursing Serena's very existence. Ashley watched them while she worked some random guy who had a huge crush on her.

_((baby I'm a fool), Am I stupid, (baby I'm a fiend), Addicted to it, (baby I don't know), But your my get right when it's wrong, (baby it's your smile), Makes me happy, (baby it's your touch), So relaxing, (whatever it is), Without it I just can't go on, And I want you to know that)_

Serena stepped to the side and grabbed his other hand while facing him and began to move her hips a little harder, just enough to make it look like her bottom was jiggling and popping to the side. Darien watched her unable to move, just a couple of days ago she was telling him that she couldn't dance and he was planning on making her pay by dancing all night no matter how off beat she was. Here she was standing before him moving her hips just as provocative as a pro moving around him.

'Okay, move right move left, shake and shake, shake it, don't miss a step.' Her mind chanted as she paced herself to keep up with the beat.

'Please don't mess up don't mess up don't mess up.' Her mind chanted as she grinded on him. She released his left hand and danced away from him some twirling her hips in a circular motion. Oh it was on for the both of them. He pulled her towards him and turned her around so her back was facing his front. He pulled her closer and she could feel his hard body pressed against her and his excited member. A shocked gasp escaped her lips as she felt him completely, she went completely still. Darien couldn't explain it, tonight she had his body going haywire doing things he could usually keep in check.

_(Never gonna be without cha', See myself with only you, I finally found my inspiration, Here your voice sing, (baby wooohhoo00oo), Anything I gotcha', Watcha' want indeed I'll be, Cuz you are my everything, So baby please just, Stay with me,)_

Raye Tapped on Mina who was damn near riding the poor guy on the dance floor, she looked back from her wild position of the guy lifting her up off of the ground. Mina's legs were wrapped around him, and he was holding her steady. Mina smiled glimpsing Darien and Serena dancing.

"That's my girl." She said and went back to riding the poor guy to death that looked as if he didn't mind being used by Mina. The record scratched and another favorite came blasting through out the speakers by T-Pain. The beat dropped and so did Ashley's hold on her follower. This time she wasn't taking it easy if Serena tried to use one of her silly tricks, if Serena was upping her game that meant she would too.

_(Goddamn Lil Mama, U know u thick as hell u know what I'm sayin, Matter fact, After the club u know what I'm talkin bout, Me and my nuccas gone be together u know what I'm sayin, I ain't gon worry bout them really though, I'm just lookin at u, Yea u know, U got them big ass hips god damn!)_

Mina released her golden blonde haired victim, he reluctantly let her go. She gave him a sweet smile and he returned the gesture but instead of asking her to dance again he stepped away from her then walked off. Mina found him to be intriguing and strange, no guy walked away from her and she liked it.

Serena stepped away from Darien and he spun her around to face him. She blushed relentlessly as he started to perform the next song to her off key but hitting every note right along with T-pain. He changed the words a little to fit her description and it stopped Ashley dead in her tracks. She had to admit that Serena had looked nice but she still felt like the blonde haired chick wasn't any competition.

"Got the body of a goddess, Got eyes sun bright sky blue I see you girl, Droppin Low, She Comin Down from the ceiling, To tha floo, Yea She Know what she doin, Yea yea yea, She doin that right thang, Yea yea yea yea ea, I Need to get you over to my crib and do that night thang, Cause I'm N Luv wit a stripper" He sang going on with the rest of the record. Serena blushed and kept telling him to shut up before she stomped on his feet. He agreed to shut up after he sang the chorus one more time.

The party was going on good until about ten thirty when all hell seemed to break loose. They were standing over by the punch bowl and Amy noticed a girl slightly off balance. Chad sniffed around the punch bowl smelling a little more than school punch. Darien shook his head in disgust at how people could ruin a good time. Then it dawned on them half the gym was drunk and would be driving.

"This is so not cool." Lita said her hand still holding on to Ken who didn't seem to mind her holding on to him.

"This is why I don't come to these things. The Chaperones don't even watch the snack table or the punch bowl, and they didn't catch Mina damn near riding a guy to death." Serena said staring at the almost empty punch bowl. Mina giggled ready to shoot a witty comment back but she didn't because Raye did it for her.

"How could you see what Mina was doing, you were too busy riding Darien." Raye said as Serena turned around ready to swing on her. Amy Laughed and Darien looked the other way as if he didn't hear a thing. "Thank goodness we didn't drink any." Amy said as she watched her classmate stumble, the poor girl could barely walk.

"I think that we should take her home before these young fools get crazy ideas." Mina suggested, and she and Amy were off to find their classmate while Chad, Raye, Ken, Lita, Greg, Darien and Serena stood near the punch bowl. The snack area was nearly deserted, the music too loud for anyone to really hear a thing unless they were standing in close circles like they had been doing.

"People are fucking sick." Serena said pushing the punch bowl completely off of the table. The round bowl crashed, juice splashing everywhere. Lita ran for cover not wanting any of the evidence on her, but Serena stood there. Lita giggled, Serena always had to do something the hard way.

"Darien, take her home." Greg said as he saw the blotches of pink splattered on Serena's used to be spotless white dress.

"Yea Darien, before Mina gets back." Lita said while giggling, the last thing she wanted to see was an angry Mina over white fabric. Serena looked somewhat panicked at the mention of Mina's name, but the blonde girl couldn't be too mad it was for a good cause. Darien obliged not sure if he could handle another attack from Mina, the mall incident still sat fresh in his mind. They made it to the entrance just in time to get out of there before people started asking questions about the punch, somebody would be getting in trouble for it.

"Okay, who knocked over the punch?" Amy asked helping Mina to hold up their drunk classmate. The small group gave uneasy smiles and Mina calculated exactly what had happened without even being there. There were only two people missing.

"Serena!" Mina yelled, her shrill scream could be heard over everything in the gym. Serena froze only for a second before she could get out what she was thinking her legs were moving and so was Darien.

"Run." Serena choked; dodging away from the gym in her heals with Darien hot on her tail. She didn't even ask him if he had drove over here as they broke through the parking lot.

"I didn't drive." He huffed running a long side of her and he could hear her starting to curse him to the ends of the earth for never having a get away car.

"We look stupid you know." She said stopping her run to a mere stroll. Her face was flushed, her bun still neatly in place. Her feet were hurting ten times worst with each step she took.

"Just be glad that it isn't that long of a walk to your house." He commented taking her hand, they swung their arm as they strolled together recapping the events at the dance. Serena felt good her mission was accomplished, he didn't dance with Ashley once, and if people didn't know any better they would assume that she was his girl. They had only danced with each other, no one else. Darien noticed the sugar cookie eating smile on her face and it was contagious he returned the smile.

"I didn't know you like dances so much, let alone could dance like that." He stated as they continued to stroll looking like a happy couple out on the town. They paused for a minute in front of some random person's house in front of their yellow rose bush at the end of that person's yard. Darien picked a beautiful yellow rose from the bush, plucking off the thorns. He stuck the yellow rose in the left side of her bun. She beamed at the cute gesture and a strange feeling entered her chest. She felt like saying something but she didn't she just continued to hold his hand as he lead her home.

He never understood why Serena always seemed to forget her house key. Even though he knew she could have knocked on the door and her parents would have answered. He didn't complain cause climbing a tree to end a nice evening of dancing only highlighted their moment. He climbed up behind her just in case she lost her grip. They joked of her climbing in her yellow pumps and how Mina would react if Mina could see her. The jokes stopped when they decided joking about Mina meant talking her up and the last thing they wanted was her going all ninja on them and jumping out of trees. Serena almost slipped once on the way up and hit Darien in the head cause her ass landed on it. He didn't complain too much as she blushed trying to open her window.

"Get your ass off of my hand." Darien whined enjoying every minute of it and Serena could tell cause he was back to flirting with her.

"There." Serena said opening the window and climbing through. Something in her gut told her not to welcome him in to her room tonight or different things would happen.

"It's about time." Darien said climbing up a little further so he could steady himself between the window and the large branch that was holding most of his weight. He didn't come in, he knew if he came in tonight that it would change everything. She brushed off the way his eyes were undressing her and then she knew the major differences between them and she had to admit them to herself, she would never be just one of the guys. Here she sat in her bedroom nearly hanging out of the window falling in love with her best friend. It was always in stolen moments like these when nobody was around that he truly looked at her and loved what he saw.

"This was so fun, I never thought in a million years that going to a school dance with you would be the highlight of my high school years so far, but you know doing things with you is always fun." She said giggling, her eyes lighting up with something he couldn't name as she smiled and stared off into space. He could tell that she was remembering and she looked so cute at it and he had wanted to make this night perfect for her for so many different reasons that he didn't even know the answers to them himself.

"You know we can do it again." He said breaking her from her small planet that she had just visited. His dark ebony hair dropped down covering his midnight blue eyes. Her hand quickly shot up to brush the soft pieces away. She could always become lost in his eyes; to her they always seemed to hold a deeper meaning. She didn't want to read too much into what he was saying but his eyes told her that he was asking her out on a real date.

"Yea." She mumbled nodding her head as his face leaned closer to hers and he left the softest kiss on her lips. Silence consumed them as her lips tingled from the feel of him. He smiled, it was plenty times he kissed a chick more thoroughly than he had kissed Serena only to leave them speechless. He could feel it and knew that he should go if he wanted his friend to still think of him as a friend in the morning. She was becoming bolder by the minute and it scared her when she reached out and placed her hands on his cheeks to pull him back in for that intoxicating sugary sensation. His lips glided across hers, nothing light about this kiss, all brutal force. He had to tighten his grip so he wouldn't slip out the tree, the girl had him seeing spots and he was pretty sure that he had her seeing stars. He wasn't that out of his senses that he wasn't paying attention to their surroundings. The very last thing he wanted to do was explain to Irene and Ken why his lips were pressed on Serena's.

"Shush." He hushed her protest, "You hear that?" He asked as he backed away from her window and she could have died right then and there. Right now she had wanted him and wasn't sure if she would have told him no if he would have entered her bedroom.

"Goodnight Serena." He whispered, climbing down the tree as she watched his retreating form. To her nothing was good about that, she didn't want the night to end and she didn't want him to leave. She blamed it on hormones and Mina, if she would have never known what it was like for a guy to treat a girl she would've never been kissing her best friend.

"Serena." Irene called to her while standing in her doorway watching the affectionate scene displayed in front of her. Serena jumped at the sound of her name being called. She felt like she was becoming sloppy. They never usually checked on her when she climbed through the window, maybe because her family was used to her making more noise than necessary.

'We could have been caught.' She told herself blushing furiously from her slip up continuing to wonder if they were caught red handed doing things they weren't supposed to do.

"Huh?" She answered back still off center from Irene's unexpected presence.

"I'm sorry Honey." Irene told her not really wanting to intrude into her world. Irene felt out of place as she noticed the changes in her daughter's room. It was cleaner than usual, everything seeming to be in place, more feminine.

"You just startled me; that's all." Serena answered back her voice sounding sadder than before, her excitement from earlier washing away. Irene knew that it was the growing pains of life that was finally taking a hold of Serena. It was time for her daughter to fully grow into part of that woman she was supposed to become. She noticed the beautiful rose in her hair and smiled because Serena didn't leave with a rose in her hair.

'Oh that Darien sure is a charmer.' Irene thought knowing she would have to call Crystal and tell her of her latest findings.

"Serena we have to talk." Irene said, walking towards the bed and signaling her daughter to come sit down. "Oh God no. I hope this isn't about the birds and the bees. I go to one dance and get hit with a text book." Serena joked as she sat next to her mother on her bed. Irene smiled waving Serena's antics off.

"Very funny, this isn't about the birds and the bees." Irene said holding back the fact that it looked like her and Darien already knew about the birds and the bees.

"What about then?" Serena asked not sure if she was ready to talk about anything at all. Too much had happened in one night for her to be clear on anything. The best friend she thought she knew in reality she didn't because she was in love with him and when you are in love what you think you know you don't know.

"Serena I'm worried about you." Irene said taking her daughters hand. Serena shifted her weight just a little so she could kick off her yellow pumps. She stared down at her toes and cringed, her feet were red.

'This is abuse.' She thought not wanting to get corns on her pretty toes.

"Why?" Serena asked back, still unsure of where the conversation was going.

"You don't have to change for people to like you, wear what you feel, and act how you want." Irene said pretty sure that her daughter needed her advice or she would loose herself forever. Silence followed her comment. Serena sat completely still, her mother's words crashing down on her. Even though she was happy before Serena beamed even more she felt like a weight had been lifted off of her shoulders. "Listen to me." Irene said squeezing Serena's hand.

"You're unique and beautiful and funny, and different. It's nothing wrong with being different. Be you pumpkin." Irene said releasing Serena's hand and leaving her room. Irene felt ten times better after she was able to tell her daughter that being herself wouldn't hurt her only help her in the long run. Serena's smile faded to be replaced with a broken look. She had one too many questions to ask and no one had the answers.

"But what if being me doesn't get his attention?" She asked whispering her question to the loud crickets of the night. She had nothing to loose so she opted on trying it her Mother's way. She loved the things Mina had done for her but it was pointless if the guy only liked her new image and not her. She fell asleep in her pink punch stained white dress with the light breeze blowing in through her window.

* * *

Beautiful fall raced across the skyline. Pinkish hues danced around the golden orange sun inching into view. The light breeze whirled around them. She loved autumn, the greens fading to brown. Only now it reminded her of not being who she thought she was. Her foot falls were soft. She had headed her mother's words and decided to relapse to her old ways. Her dark green and brown fitted hat was cocked to the side. A loosely fitted dark brown polo collared cotton tee shirt, and dark denim baggy capris that came two inches above her beef and broccoli timberland boots. Her colors were matching perfectly, her outfit fresh to death. Darien noticed the change, the magic from last night's dance fading. He still found her beautiful in her thuggish get up. No makeup graced her face, no lip gloss. It was just Serena, the girl before the makeover. He didn't mind, this morning it was she who had refused to hold hands, so he stuck his hands in his baggy short's pockets, his black low top Nike Air Force One's crunching the dead leaves on the ground. They seemed slightly off and he wondered what she was thinking. Serena thought of telling Darien the truth, her eyes brimmed with tears and she blamed it on the wind. She quickly wiped them away. Telling him the truth would be so hard but she kept fidgeting with her fingers. 

"What's up with you?" He asked stopping their tedious stroll to stare into her watery blue eyes. His right eyebrow quirked up when she didn't answer right away and he felt somewhat at a lost on the situation.

"Nothing." She whispered going back to their tedious stroll to school. The sound of crunching leaves underneath their feet was shared but no words. Darien felt it then, something was terribly wrong. "Serena, don't lie." He calmly said, placing his hand on her shoulder to turn her towards him. Her eyes didn't meet his gaze, it fell short. His lips beckoned her to him but she didn't budge. Life as a fairytale wasn't true echoed through out her.

"Let's play the What If game." She softly spoke, pulling away and continuing down the same path as before. Darien became even more puzzled, but he brushed it off. It was plenty of mornings they would walk and play some of the dumbest games like That's My Front Yard, and so on. Darien didn't mind, anything to cheer her up. Right about now Serena needed some answers and she wanted to see if he would answer them. So much for the twenty one questions like 50 cent. Darien went first.

"What if I was a girl?" He teased knowing that was surely to piss her off and for a moment an old glimmer of who she used to be flickered in her eyes but died. She wasn't her anymore, not now after the dance, it changed everything that kiss.

"Then I would give you to Mina, she would love to give you a makeover." Serena said laughing as the smug look on Darien's face fell. So she had won the first one and it was time to ask him something to stupid to line her questions up to get his answer.

"What if I told you that I was pregnant" She asked adding an airily light giggle afterwards but silence followed. The question was stupid, but she couldn't think of anything else to ask him before she would ask what if I like you. Out of all the years they had been friends she had never asked him anything like that. It struck him stupid that she even thought of children because thinking of children meant you had to have sex to create them. Anger coursed through him, she had been dressing like a girl to get the attention of the guys. He stopped a growl from rolling up his throat; he bit it back down to let it settle on his bubbling stomach. She didn't understand what happened it was just a simple what if question, a stupid girly what if question out of the normal for her usual goofy guy what if questions. Even though this was just a game it didn't stop all of the questions from sliding forth in his mind. Deceitful thoughts started sinking through and spewed forth from his mouth.

"What if you aren't a virgin? What if everything you told me has been a lie? What if you are just dressing like a guy so you can be closer to them? What if I like Ashley? What if I slept with Ashley" His angry babble fell short as hot tears coursed down her cheek. He made her cry and he wanted to take it back but he was mad. The very fact that he flipped on her over nothing made him wish he would have kept his mouth shut. She couldn't believe it, one stupid ass what if question made him show her his true colors. It was just all stupid as she bolted away from him, clutching her fitted hat in her hand to her chest. A quick dash through the park as her heart heaved what her eyes could no longer, her tears. Her mind worked a mile a minute as she didn't want to admit what she thought was true, he didn't look at her as someone to be with. He couldn't believe it, how did they go from damn near making out all night to arguing all over a what if game, he had lost it and pissed her off for nothing.

"What if… pregnant my ass. No guy touches you point blank period." He muttered kicking up leaves as he continued his walk to school.

Serena ran, almost exiting the park, only to slip by the overflowing trash can on a banana peel. That's when she knew she had the worst luck ever and her day was only going to get worst. Her tears fell freely now as she nursed her sore ankle she threw the blasted banana peel that had her sitting in the park near a trash bin on her bottom crying like a two year old. Some things never change, her image changed but not his feelings for her, they never would.

'I always thought that we would be together. Maybe that some day you would look at me the way I truly look at you, but you won't.' She thought trying to get up without putting pressure on her throbbing right leg. She knew that guys were just stupid and now she was experiencing their stupidity from her best friend. She slightly wobbled from the pressure on her right leg but she had to make it to school. She dusted herself off and winced from her first step.

"Suck this shit up. You can take it." She muttered slightly limping to school.

* * *

Now I have to go finish up The Midnight run chap. Thank you guys, much love to you and please review.


	6. Chapter 6

I'm having some problems with this darn site and its hard as hell for me to post right now. I cant just blame it on the site I've been really busy as always, dealing with music, my novel that I cant seem to touch. I've had the chapter completed for a minute now I've just haven't had the time to sit here and actually put it out there. Thank you guys for all of your support and showing me all of the love. Some things are off in this chapter cause I cant remember what day of the week it is lol so I went on ahead and used Friday lol so what just go with me peoples lol. I dont think I really like this chapter, it's kind of hard rewriting what I had back in 2000 over again to update to the times. It's the same story just updated and more added to it. Please review and let me know what you guys think and the following thank you's go out to my fellow reviewers who love to give feedback:

**Angelrider93, Passionate-nights, Ray85, Gr33nJ3w3lRain, Kiwikol, Cosmocrystal96, Moonqueen, iibebe x chinkii, LaMoonPrincess**

**Supersaiyanx: **Thanks for thinking that I'm talented that really means alot to me. Please dont kill me about this chap lol I hope you enjoy.

**grumpyk: **thanks for thinking that my story is funny, sometimes comedy is hard to pull off. I'm glad that you think I'm doing a great job.

**v1786: **"I hope she keeps some of the feminine tendencies and some of the tomboyish ones, Cant wait to read more!" Maybe lol you guys seem to catch me all the time.

**RockPrincess18: **And it's me again too lol posting because I thought your review was cute lol.

**eliza-morgan22: **Thanks, I'm glad that you like it.

**xonliixmex: **Maybe it's my slang that I am writing in sometimes, it confuses alot of people. This chapter is kind of hard to make out too.

**Kana07**: Mina would love it, it's like having your very own my size barbie lol remember those dolls. I would dress mines up to match me.

**Ichikitkou: **Yes wax is evil, very evil. Serena is stubborn and in so many ways her and Mina are alike because Mina didn't give up on her, Mina didn't back down from her, she still wanted to help.

**Chibimoon2006: **Well I really love that you like my story.

**sereNendy**: I've learned that men are stupid period lol it doesn't change when they get older lol. I know that my method was stupid but hey I was young when I started this I was about 15 and during my high school days that was the ultimate no no, well now it seems normal amongst teens smh and its sad.

**Mysterious advisor:** Thanks for reading my hot garbage lol it means alot to me. I didn't mean to take so long, I tried to post this a half a month ago and it was just spazzing on me. I cringe when I see the girls dressing a like, sometimes they have no fashion sense lol. I'm glad that you liked it and I need to be emailing you the chapters before I post them. College has started for me and sad thing is it makes me lazy.

-------

She had just missed the late bell as it rung. She cursed under her breath as she hobbled the best she could to her first period class room. Her loony teacher stood at the front of the class room reaching for her attendance sheet to mark her present. She had been marking her absent every time she came dressed like a female thinking she was Mina. Serena had to correct that in the office after school as always but not today. She paused in the doorway and many wondered why she had showed up alone and late without Darien. Others wondered why she had dressed so beautifully last night only to come back to school the next day dressed how she used to be. His name rolled through her mind and she scanned the class room for her. Her gaze fell on Ashley and the guy's lap that she had managed to sit on. It was common knowledge of the beef between Ashley and Serena and today in class it skipped up a notch.

'Shit's about to fly.' Mina thought while watching Serena's every move. She was pissed when Darien had walked into the classroom and refused to answer her when she asked about Serena's whereabouts but instead allowed Ashley to sit her plump ass right on his lap. Mina was willing her to look her way hoping she wouldn't ask him in front of everybody cause right now Darien was showing his ass and she would be the embarrassed party. Mina wanted to jump up and slap Ashley just off of g.p. but she couldn't not in her baby doll shoes. She was glad that her girl was standing there in the right get up but she noticed she was slightly limping.

"Darien we need to talk." Serena said her tone icy, freezing any thought of him getting out of his chair to come to her. Her eyes screamed bloody murder as she watched Ashley wiggle just a little on her man's lap, even though she knew he didn't want her she was claiming him anyway it was no way in hell Ashley was getting him. It was the principle of the matter. His eyes never reached hers, his head never turned. He ignored her presence completely as Mina's thoughts screamed out an elongated nnnnnnnooooooooooo for Serena's sake.

"We can talk at lunch." Was his careless reply as his arms went up to wrap around Ashley and the words from the what if game reached up to slap Serena in the face, his words, 'what if I like Ashley, what if I slept with Ashley?' echoed through out her. She nearly stumbled but she shook it off limping down to her seat next to Mina. Mina felt how she felt and she never wanted Serena to experience this, the other side of high school love. Mina inched her desk closer to Serena's and they both seemed to be thinking the same exact thing. 'Who da fuck does Darien think he is?' They thought as Serena opened up her mouth to answer.

"Who da fuck knows." Serena bit out trying to fix her face, the last thing she wanted people knowing was that it was getting to her. The very fact that he would add salt to the wound he had caused truly opened her eyes. He might have been her best friend but she didn't know him at all, he had changed.

"Did he?" Mina asked as she stared at Serena ready to go to battle for her if she gave her the word, "Cuz you know I don't play that ish." She finished reaching up to take a hold of Serena's hand. Serena wanted to cry, she had a real friend. Mina had walked into her life giving her new meaning to the female sex. Mina became her sister. Serena put her Oprah moment in check to save it for another day when she would give Mina a gift for being the sweetest person she knew. Serena blinked back her unwanted tears.

"No Mina he didn't, I fell running through the park." Serena whispered and Mina burst out laughing. 'Leave it to Mina to find that funny.' Serena thought laughing with her friend. She knew then that Mina gave a new meaning to road dogs, because the bond they shared wasn't compromised by the opposite sex, Mina would understand her regardless.

"Then take your behind to the nurse who cares what people think." Mina whispered back rolling her eyes.

"Mina you know me, I could careless, and after all I'm known for standing out." Serena said while raising her hand. She was used to it, but not being the center of attention without Darien. She decided then and there that everything couldn't be about Darien, that she was a big girl and she could do things on her own. A smile brightened her face as the teacher called on her.

"Can I go to the Nurse?" She requested sliding out of her seat to walk to the front of the classroom as the teacher scribbled on a pass. On her way to the front of the classroom it seemed as if everything moved in slow motion and Ashley lips slowly parted spitting out a nasty comment that caused Serena to stop in mid step, "Bitch." Mina heard, everyone heard it, but the teacher who seemed to be oblivious to the tension cracking in her classroom. All eyes snapped up from the papers in front of them, from typing text messages on their side kicks, conversations stilled. Mina hopped up out of her seat and was beside Serena so fast that it was impossible to think whether or not she was standing beside her the whole time. Mina's arm latched around Serena and with new strength that Serena didn't know Mina had, she moved Serena to the front of the classroom with her.

Something inside of Serena snapped, a cord of her resistance finally broke. The very fact that Darien didn't respect her enough to correct someone for disrespecting her after all they had been through. He didn't correct Ashley for calling her out of her name. Calling her a dude was one thing, but a bitch was another. It was done, Ashley was going to get what she had been asking for a good ole ass whipping. Serena mouthed a small "I got you" and pointed in her direction. She meant it, the deal was sealed and Mina didn't talk her out of it. It wasn't even about Darien any more it was about herself. She didn't give a flying fuck about him being with Ashley, Ashley could keep him. Darien inwardly cringed; he was confused from the start on everything. He knew that she was going to hate him, and hating him was better than loving him because to him it was wrong to be with his best friend. Ashley smiled back letting Serena know that she was looking for their battle to come later on that day. Serena felt like she had fell into some superficial teen movie with a pack of mean people. She wanted to laugh at the whole thing, he had violated their friendship on so many levels, and he couldn't be man enough to face her. It would have been better if he just came out and told her to her face instead of doing spiteful things to hurt her heart.

The pass from the teacher was forgotten as Mina pulled Serena from the classroom. It took everything in Serena to keep from crying. She felt abandoned but thanked the heavens for having Mina. She felt foolish, falling in love with someone who turned out to be so cruel to the point he was trying to break her. Regardless of the outcome of loving him, he still should have been able to treat her like a friend. What he did was so over board, he sided with her enemy to let her know that he wasn't interested in being with her. People would talk, not only did he make her look like a fool times ten, Ashley had scored points times twenty. Mina cracked her knuckles; something Serena had never seen her do. The quietness in the deserted hallways made Serena feel somewhat better. The rows of lockers lined on the walls looked like cages for animals. Mina grabbed her hand again not caring what it would look like, people could assume whatever they wanted to, imply whatever they wanted. Mina's hand never left Serena's until they reached the nurse's office.

"It's a shame that I'ma star at high school for all of the wrong things." Serena said while stepping into the nurse's office with Mina behind her. Her ankle didn't hurt so badly now, her mind was too occupied with her teenage drama to care. After taking some Tylenol and receiving an ace bandage to wrap around it. Her timberland boot was back on her right foot good as new, just a little snugger. Serena and Mina hooked their classes talking of other things besides Darien and how much of a snake he was. It wasn't until lunch rolled around that she told the other girls and including Mina what had truly happened. They couldn't believe that he blew it out of proportion on a what if question. Greg wanted to cover his ears and Ken couldn't believe that Darien would leave Serena hanging like that for trash.

"She's trash Serena." Ken said while holding Lita's hand. Many people would have considered them turn coats for being with her and not Darien. They would consider it siding with the sexes but wrong was wrong and right was right.

"He likes you; it's just that you asked him something so not your style that it really unnerved him. Guys don't take feelings lightly." Greg started as Serena tried to interrupt him by putting her hands up to stop him.

"No Rena; you prancing around here dressed like us doesn't change the fact that you are still a girl, and you are his best friend. It's new to him, and being in love with you is scary because he's used to looking at you one way. Like you are now." Greg finished sitting back down next to Amy. Amy nodded her head in agreement her eyes going all googly over Greg, she ran her hand through his hair and he blushed.

"My baby is so smart." She said and the group laughed. Serena found the couple to be entertaining and cute. She never expected for them to be so understanding, but they were especially Ken and Greg.

"What's the worst that could happen; he sleeps with her and gets her pregnant?" Ken asked in a joking manner and Serena's glowing skin went two shades lighter. Lita slapped Ken's chest protesting that he would even question or propose such a thing.

"It was just a joke, no Maury appearance." Ken said putting his arms around Lita and landing a cute kiss on her cheek. All around her they were couples it seemed as if just she and Mina were flying solo. Serena wasn't envious of her friends she was happy for them, they made dating cute and loveable.

"Now about this bitch calling you a bitch." Lita started and Mina burst out laughing, she had been doing that all day laughing at damn near everything. Her laughter died as quickly as it had started.

"Yea you know she's got hers coming." Serena answered as she turned to Mina who was quieter than usual when it came to giving advice. Her looks perked up when she saw the group waiting for a comment.

"Well, he's pig headed, he didn't even show up for your lunch chat. Maybe its better that way, give you both time to think." Mina stated adding more sense to the situation. She didn't want to tell her friend what to do and what not to do, it was her life and she had to live it for herself.

-------

He was pig headed and he knew that he was full of shit. He was going to talk to her but not anywhere near prying eyes and hearing ears. He couldn't be with her, he just couldn't be with her, it wasn't right. And no matter how much he told himself falling in love with her would be a good thing, he didn't want to. His excuses were fightable but held on to his silly notions either way, 1) He was too young to be in love. 2) He was too young to be in a relationship. 3) It was Serena someone who was damn near his sister. Those were the three main excuses but he knew it ran deeper than that. The way she looked when she had left the class earlier that day, he knew that he was the only one who saw it, the broken opaque look in her dull blue eyes. He could tell that something died inside of her and he was the cause of it. It angered and pained him that he could be such a dickhead and hurt her purposely, it was solving nothing. The time ticked away as he wondered where she was. He knew that he told her lunch time and he was hoping that she would meet him outside of the library like they used to when they had important conversations or when they would split up only to meet later. He was becoming impatient, it was already hard as hell to shake Ashley off of him, but he really wanted to talk to Serena about what he didn't know, he knew that it would only make it worst. His thoughts continued to eat at him, when a sophomore ran past him running his mouth on his cell phone. He heard part of the convo.

"You mean now, they are about to fight now, in the court yard." The out of breath sophomore said, and Darien didn't need any names, he knew that it was the threat that Serena made to keep the promise on.

-------

It all had happened so fast, one minute she was facing her group of friends venting about her situation and the next half the damn school had circled them to watch the upcoming battle. Serena didn't want to fight on the school grounds, catching Ashley off school property where she could really dig in her ass was what she had wanted to do. Ashley was the first to run her mouth as always trying to project a bad girl image for her followers.

"You made that promise then, do what da fuck you about." Ashley spat rolling her eyes and snapping her neck, the crowd eyes went from watching her little display to stare at Serena for her comeback.

None came but a swinging fist instead; Serena wasn't the one for introductions. She made a promise and she would keep it, Ashley was going to properly get her ass whupped, not whipped but whupped. Ashley wasn't prepared; she was expecting Serena to run her mouth back. Serena's fist connected with Ashley's jar sending her reeling back. Serena didn't let up her fist kept flying connecting with Ashley's face.

"You wanted this bitch." Serena yelled as she blocked Ashley punches, she moved to the side stepping around her as Ashley tried to keep up. Serena's fist shot out and hit her in her shoulder, she was beyond angry. Ashley landed a good punch to Serena's jaw but that didn't stop her, she returned the favor by kicking Ashley in the stomach. Her timberland boot connected knocking the wind out of Ashley.

"Fight! Fight! Fight!" The crowd of teenagers cheered on watching Serena pummel Ashley. Ashley dropped to the ground dry heaving while holding her stomach. Serena held her foot up over top of Ashley ready to stomp her, her anger getting the best of her. She had waited years to finally do this, kick Ashley's ass for even trying her in the first place, but she held back. Ashley wasn't worth it, not expulsion from school, it just started.

"Look at you, pitiful. You can keep his ass cause I don't want him no more and I mean that shit." Serena said putting her foot down, turning around and ready to walk away. The crowd didn't miss a beat, a punch, a word that was spoken between them two. The very fact that Serena told Ashley she could keep Darien echoed through out the crowd. It was bold of Serena to turn her back on Ashley in a fight; it showed that she wasn't scared of her. Ashley took this time to pull herself together as she struggled to catch her breath and fight back the pain in her aching stomach. Two of Ashley's close girl friends ran forward trying to bum rush Serena. Serena's hysterical laughter didn't even give them pause; she couldn't believe they had the nerve to try her too. Lita, Mina, Molly and Amy jumped between the two females and they feigned ignorance as if they were just running to help Ashley up. Serena wanted to walk away then and there she didn't want the other high light of her high school career end up being about fighting over Darien with Ashley, she had meant it when she said Ashley could keep him. Serena had admitted to defeat in claiming him, it was nothing to claim; he didn't want her. Serena's steps were soft as she proceeded to walk away, her mind a million miles away from the fight. Kicking Ashley's ass would solve nothing, make her feel good yes, but take away the pain Darien caused, no.

"Serena!" The group of girls yelled, and she barely turned just in time as Ashley's body connected with hers causing a loud pop, they both fell to the ground. Serena's head slammed hard on the cement blurring her vision. She thought she had been through it all in one day but the heavens must have been laughing at her cause Ashley still thought it was a game. Ashley quickly rolled on top of Serena and proceeded to punch her in the face. Serena wasn't having it, she put all of her energy into pulling Ashley over so that she was now on top of her, even though her vision was blurry and her head was pounding her hands gripped around Ashley's neck chocking her. Serena's ears were ringing from the sound of the crowd and her growing headache but she couldn't stop. Her years of oppression washed over her and she found new strength. She was yelling like a mad woman, "This is not a fucking game, Bitch don't ever play with me!" She kept yelling over and over like a broken record. The crowd of students couldn't believe their eyes and ears. Serena had snapped beyond having control.

"Stop the fight." Amy said, moving around a girl to get to Ken and Greg, the only ones that could probably keep Serena from snapping, or hold her back if she did snap.

"No way…" Lita said, her eyes never leaving the fight in front of her.

"This bitch had it coming to her." Mina finished for Lita glad that Ashley was getting back what she had dished out. Mina felt like the beat down was well deserved so she wasn't going to stop Serena from doing what she had needed to do.

Serena stopped choking her and proceeded to knock her head against the cement. Maybe the fight had gone on long enough dashed through Mina's mind. Mina just wanted Serena to get it out of her system. Mina called her name and Serena didn't answer, it was a wild look trapped in her friend's eyes and it started to scare her. The thought that Serena had been pushed too far crossed her mind.

"Stop the fight!" She yelled running past Lita to get to her friend, just as quickly as the fight seemed harmless it had turned deadly and it was scaring all of them.

Darien pushed his way through the crowd, a sense of doom threading its way through his veins. He knew that the fight had started; he just didn't know exactly who had started it. The sight before him made his stomach drop; she was damn near killing the girl. He brushed past Mina and was on Serena so quickly, pulling her up off of Ashley. It seemed as if Serena had temporarily lost her mind, the fact that it was him holding her back from the limp girl on the ground didn't register. Her wild battle screams filled the court yard, her arms wildly flailing, her legs kicking, she would not loose. Mina watched on her heart nearly shattering in her chest that Serena had even been pushed to the point of no return by her so called best friend Darien.

"Serena!" He yelled her name receiving no answer from her. The crowd was silent watching the new school soap opera in front of them. Darien had had enough; he stood her up on her own two feet. Her eyes were still distant.

"What in the hell is the matter with you?" He asked, raising his hand up and a loud slap could be heard, her face flinched to the right, the sting in her left cheek causing her eyes to flicker back to normal. Her face snapped back towards his and she was ready to kick his ass too for even taking her there, his question went unanswered as she stared at him, her eyes telling him that she would proceed to beat his ass too if he didn't back up. Darien was furious; alls Serena had to do was walk away. He wouldn't have thought her a punk for not fighting over him, for not fighting for him. The situation was so sad to her that he didn't even have a clue, the fight wasn't about him. It was about her being respected for being who she was, not his so called friend, it was about being respected for being her point blank period. His eyes traveled towards Ashley who looked as if she needed an ambulance, Serena had whupped her ass good.

"Who started it?" He asked, his murky blue eyes clashing with hers. Anger boiled through out him as he went to Ashley to help the poor girl up. The very fact that Serena could have really hurt her pissed him off more. He was young, Serena wasn't his girl friend, he could make his own decisions. It was settled, he couldn't be with Serena. In that instance his lips parted and released words that sealed their fate. They could never be together, not now after he added more salt in the wound in front of half the school. His Momma was surely going to kick his tail for this one. In that moment a rumor started to spread about the girl who used to be his best friend, she could no longer hold the title.

"I don't think that all of this fighting is good for the baby." Darien calmly stated as he nursed Ashley's abused head that rested on his chest. Ashley was slightly faint but she didn't miss a word Darien had said, baby rang through out her, the girl known as the blonde boy was pregnant, 'Impossible.' Was her thought. Ashley's body might have ached but her head still worked after eating cement, the only guy that hung with her was Darien last to ever be known as possibly dating her. She calculated him to be the father and it made her sick. Mina hawked spit ready to ring Darien's neck for even taking such a low blow at one of her best friends, his behavior had her acting so un-lady like. Ken and Greg stood there, mouths slightly agape not believing their ears, they couldn't believe that Darien could be so brutal towards their friend his so called friend Serena. Amy's hand laced with Greg's, not sure if she could go to Serena without having pity in her eyes. Lita took five steps back telling her self that beating Darien's ass would solve nothing. Molly watched Serena with concerned eyes, her petite fingers going up to tighten her auburn ponytail.

The very word baby echoed through out the crowd and the whispering began as they watched Serena snap her eyes shut to block it all out, and Darien hold Ashley like she was going to die. He had saved the wrong girl, and broken her heart permanently. Walking up like Ashley's knight in shining armor, that's the way he carried her away. He held her in his arms while the crowd parted to let him through as if he was high school royalty.

He left Serena standing there every pure thought that she had of him dieing with his retreating form. Darien had made his choice and it wasn't her. She could feel it rising up in her throat, her eyes watered and she started to cry as she watched her first love walk out of her life. Each tear held a memory, a meaning, and a piece of her pain. Her mind nearly shut down as she realized what had fully happened, the on looking eyes of her peers didn't faze her she didn't care. She cried freely, cried him a river of her hurt, and couldn't name it Denial because she knew. He had betrayed her on so many levels that it wasn't even funny, but she had wanted to laugh at her stupidity for even believing in him, trusting him, loving him. Amy's hand left Greg's as the others watched unable to say anything, what the fuck could someone say after they had seen one of their best friends get their hearts ripped out in front of damn near the whole high school. Mina couldn't move she was trying to blink back tears; she never wanted Serena to experience this type of pain. Amy took two steps forward and placed her hand on Serena's shoulder.

"It's going to be okay." Amy soothingly spoke her hand trembling from the sadness emitting from Serena's broken form.

"Don't touch me." Serena softly spoke pulling away slowly taking two steps away from Amy. Molly walked forward not caring if Serena wanted company or not, she didn't need to be at school after what happened. Molly and Serena didn't talk like they used to ever since they had gotten in high school but Molly would never see any harm come to Serena regardless of the situation. Molly felt how Amy was feeling. Amy had seen enough feeling as if Serena had been through enough. No words were exchanged as Mina walked up to Serena and lifted a shaky hand to wipe away some of her falling tears. Serena didn't flinch, she cracked a small smile.

"I never knew that love was bitter after the sweetness." Serena said her tears seeming to rain harder down her red cheeks, the print of Darien's hand showing up clearer.

"Get her out of here Mina." Molly softly demanded nudging Serena's shoulder. Serena knew that they loved her and openly wept for her pain that she was caused. She wasn't even angry at the moment about her business being all out on front street for the whole school to know and possibly half of the city, word traveled fast. Mina gently laced her hand with hers and dragged her towards the school parking lot towards her car. Serena didn't care, she hadn't expected to hook school on a Friday but after the days events she knew she needed a break and soon.

The drive to Mina's house did nothing for her, her tears still fell, only slower. Her nose was runny mixing with the blood from her court yard battle. Her body ached, and her head felt like any minute now it would pop open and her brain would dance in front of her. Her face ached period from the blows she had taken all the way around, physically and mentally. She felt as if her soul had been beaten all behind a boy that would never acknowledge her the way she acknowledged him. Mina was being respectful, keeping her distance, didn't want to intrude unless Serena welcomed her.

"Don't worry my parents aren't home, actually they're never home." Mina said, a hint of anger lacing her voice, but it wasn't about her and her problems, it was currently about Serena. Serena nodded barely hearing her; if she wasn't so emotionally wrapped up in her own drama she would have caught the bitter tone to Mina's voice.

-------

He carried her through the court yard with her head still resting on his chest. She had been beaten pretty badly. Serena really had done a number on her. He was grateful that he stopped it just in time. The deadly glimmer in Serena's eyes told him everything. One of his hands rested in Ashley's hair as he cradled her to him.

"Are you alright?" He asked, his voice so soft the exact opposite of him, nothing was soft about him. His hands ran through her hair trying to calm her down. Through her pain she was happy, he had walked away from Serena for her, he had abandoned Serena. The very fact that he could be Serena's baby father didn't faze her, it was Serena's lost. Ashley had won and she would let the school know that she did, one ass beaten didn't stop her from claiming him as her own.

"I'm fine." Ashley said lifting her head up to stare at him. Darien held back his cringe from glancing at the bruises Serena had planted on her.

"Well let's get you out of here. Let me walk you home." He said standing her down on her own two feet. She smiled at him grateful that she could get away, her outfit was a bloody mess and she needed to clean her face. The very fact that she was beat up badly didn't matter because he had chose her. That fact swirled through out her like the falling autumn leaves dancing around them in the still crowded court yard. They proceeded to walk, as always the school officials came late, the fight was over. Darien had nothing else to say his thoughts focused on Serena damn near loosing her mind while Ashley held his hand walking quietly to her home.

-------

Things seemed to be going by in a blur and Serena thanked God that it was Friday. She had a whole weekend to get her self together for school Monday. She gave Mina specific orders. She didn't want to be seen. As soon as the time came for her to call her parents she did, telling her mother that she would be spending the weekend with Mina. Mina's home was lovely, nicely furnished, bright light colors adorned the decorated walls. Serena could see where Mina received her impeccable taste from; people always said the learning for a child started in the home. Serena did notice a small error. They were pictures, so many of them scattered around in large clusters, but none were of her. The pictures were of a lovely couple, the lady had Mina's smile or Mina carried the lady's smile. Not a single picture of Mina, no baby picture, no nothing. That was until they reached Mina's room, and Serena smiled. They were tons of pictures decorating Mina's room wall of her, some with the Lady from the other photos and some by herself. But that smile, Mina had a one in a million smile that was contagious.

"Wow." Serena gasped glancing at the magazine shots of her that she had framed. So it was true of Mina modeling, she had chucked that up as another high school rumor.

"Why didn't you tell me"" Serena asked as she glanced at each photo teasing Mina by mimicking her poses. Mina laughed, Serena all bloody and bruised would make for an interesting photo shoot, she looked nothing like the common model.

"I didn't think it was important, people treat me differently when they know that I was damn near famous." Mina said plopping down on her lush queen sized bed that had a bright yellow comforter topping it.

"So that's why you are damn near rich and could afford that stupid shopping spree." Serena said sticking her tongue out at Mina. The teasing gesture caused a shot of pain to run through Serena's scalp. She needed some Tylenol and quick. Mina stuck her tongue out back glad that Serena was coming around and forgetting about earlier that day.

"I usually don't bring people here. I spend the night over at their houses." Mina said staring at her plush beige carpet.

"It's cool Mina. So when do your parents come back?" Serena asked sitting on the floor next to Mina. Her body ached so badly, she opted on laying back. Her hands above her head as if she was creating a snow angel. Serena stared up at Mina who only hesitated a second before answering.

"Who da fuck knows, they are out spending up my money and theirs." She replied blue eyes flashing anger and then it all added up to Serena. Mina's family was never really there, didn't know a damn thing about her, didn't include her in on the vacations, she was the black sheep. In that moment Serena realized why she and Mina had so much in common, why they seemed to get along so well even though they were opposites, they both were outcasts.

"Did I ever tell you that my Mom loves adopting people?" Serena joked smiling brightly at Mina even though it pained her to do so. Her position on the floor didn't change as her eyes reverted to the colorful ceiling. It was a mural of Mina at the top. The mural was breathtakingly beautiful. It was of Mina's beautiful face giving off her million dollar smile, a sun blazing behind her, she was a goddess in her own world.

"You know you can crash there any time, sometimes we have pizza on Wednesdays." Serena added trying to cheer her friend up and it was working.

"Serena, sometimes I wish that things were different. That maybe one day they would wake up from that constant cruise that they are on and want to be home with me. I've had modeling contracts, movie contracts, a contract for damn near anything I could get my hands on and they still wouldn't come back to spend time with me, or say job well done we are so proud of you Mina." Mina said, pausing as her voice broke off and she swallowed the sad sob in her throat. She bit back the tears and did something that Serena taught her how to do, be a survivor even if it was killing you on the inside.

"Mina, look at me, this too shall past but let it all out." Serena said hiccupping as her tears formed again, this time for Mina.

"You're not done yet?" Mina asked her tears pouring, but her eyes still held a smile.

"Fuck a Darien, my heart weeps for you." Serena said between hiccups, "You are my sister." She whispered crying harder and then a giggle escaped and she couldn't resist saying it, "This is so Oprah." Mina laughed getting up to retrieve the items they would need. Mina returned with some Tylenol, bandages, a warm cloth, and some ice cream. That's how their weekend began, them nursing each others hurt, with food and words of silly wisdom.

-------

Please review and let me know what you think. I will try to take a weekend and dedicate it to writing my fanfictions, its just kind of hard to do now. Please dont be mad at me about this chapter, if you guys dont like I will rewrite. I take suggestions and so on lol doesn't mean that I will use them lol but I would like to know lol. I've been really busy. I feel bad about this chapter. I wanted to rewrite it and add more to it, give more details to how the other characters felt, but I feel bad for not giving you guys anything. So I'ma just give it to you guys and add more to the next chapter. I love you guys and keep holding me down.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Just One of The Guys.

Rogue Cherokee

Thank you: to everybody who reviewed, couldn't type back now but I promise I got you guys next chapter.

emmastarz, chibimoon2006, supersaiyanx, Chibi Babe, iibebe x chinkii, sailorearth87, sereNendy,

Kana07: yea a good beat down lol

LightningRose: maybe

Sunny38: I explain better in this chapter I hope, if not I will rewrite it.

shrouded mist: men are stupid lol

Dertupio: Not really a Seiya fan

Cosmocrystal96: Lol do you watch the soaps lol sounds like you do

TGoddess: had to break your name down real quick. We as females always seem to go for the dude who dont deserve us, learn from Serena's mistakes lol cause sometimes we cant seem to see the dude's faults. I didn't mean to make you cry, but I'm glad you felt what I wrote.

Gr33nJ3w3lRain: Yes, to me he's always been one.

jb41k: Thanks that means alot to me. I've been working on my novel and in my thank yous I shout out all of my sailor moon fanfiction fans. Thanks that means alot to me.

Raye85: you guys give me so many ideas. But nope none of thee above. I cant answer any of that, but if you want a story where Diamond comes along, A cruise for the heart. I'll get back to work on that soon as possible just for you.

Koumori: Lmao that really had me rolling right there, yea he doesn't have a friend. I'm trying to figure out how his male friends are going to act towards him now.

LaMoonPrincess: I wanted to grant your wish and have a weekend full of girly things to do, and I hate boys all men should die fest lol but I couldn't. I was pressed for time so I had to shorten this chapter for it even to make some sense. I'll make it up to you though.

Mysterious advisor: Thanks, this means alot coming from you. I always look for your comments. Yes this is real life, and alot of people don't really grasp that. I met my first when I was 19, and he would always tell me that life is not a fairy tale, lol we lasted for about two years and he recently broke it off with me. I'm not bitter, but I want these young girls to know that they cant put their all into a guy, they have to protect their selves, it's okay to love, just dont be stupid. lol Hopefully my future chapters will be cheery. Please review.

Well back and forth to court and dealing with college will leave you stressed out. My net is out at my house, has been for like the past month and a half now so that means cant post like I want to, then on top of that be giving me problems. Lol So don't kill me you guys. Thanks for supporting me and showing me love, I appreciate it. It means a lot to me. Don't worry I have a bunch of new material that I've been typing up and working on. Trying to fix Chapter 8 to just one of the guys right now as you guys read this. The midnight run is almost finished, I'm just lazy don't have the time to type it up. My best friend's crush will come right after I finish Just one of the guys. I apologize, I miss replying to you guys and reading the feedback. Please review; let me know what you guys think. It's really important that you guys tell me what you think; it only makes me a better writer, lol or a better pretender because I pretend to write. Email me if you guys want to, I check my mail whenever I can. But thanks. I appreciate every last comment that I receive even if somebody is flaming my story or telling me they can't quite catch the slang lol. Thanks to everybody, read and let me know what you guys think.

Disclaimers: I don't own Sailor Moon. I do own a couple of the other characters like Ashley and so on but hey you can use them if you want, no hard feelings I mean they aren't that interesting lol.

Just one of the guys.

Saturday swished by, the day full of Mina teaching Serena more ways to be feminine.

Sunday rolled around and she wasn't sure if she could do school Monday. Even though Mina kept reassuring her, Serena still had her doubts. Her mind still throbbed from everything that had occurred on a sunny autumn day. Her loving autumn quickly turned into loving hell, living in hell. Monday morning marched upon her and she just wanted to die. The strong facade she carried all weekend began to crumble. Mina bribed her into facing the reality that had become her life in just three days. It hit her ten fold, the memory of Friday and him carrying the wrong girl away, not her. She bit back the sob that was inching its way up her esophagus only to swallow it back down with a bite of her pancakes.

"Wow Mina, am I the only one who can't cook? These are delicious." Serena said smacking through her mouthful. Mina cringed, but she cut Serena some slack not wanting to add to her best friend's frustration. Mina knew they had much more work to do when it came to Serena. Today Serena didn't care, all of the things Mina had taught her flew out of the window. The pancakes were too delicious, too soft and fluffy, too good to care about eating properly. A flash of the boy who used to be her best friend clouded her sight. Eyes all misty, she didn't stop to wipe them away she continued to eat. Dark ebony hair covered with a fitted hat, she could envision what he would wear today and she hated it. She hated loving him, knowing him so well.

"Well Serena, technically yes. But I'm glad you like them." Mina replied while sipping on her juice box, which Serena had clowned her for earlier. She deemed juice boxes for babies until Mina threatened not to cook at all. They looked like twins today in their matching pajamas, another thing that irked Serena. They couldn't help looking alike even though they weren't related. Breakfast was quickly finished and they headed back upstairs to get ready for school. Serena dreaded what Mina would dress her in today, her foot steps became slower as she followed behind Mina.

"Serena I was going to save this cause you've been doing so well; but I want to give it to you now. This is something I got before you know the drama really started." Mina said digging underneath her bed to pull out a wrapped gift box with a blue bow. Serena cautiously eyed the beautifully blue and yellow wrapped gift box in Mina's hands. The box was somewhat big and the thought of what could be on the inside scared her. Her mind started frantically guessing the gift.

'Ugh no! Not a prom dress.' She thought hesitantly reaching for the gift. The smile on Mina's face melted away her uncertainty. Serena plopped down on the floor next to the foot of Mina's bed and began to unwrap her present. A shocked gasp passed through her syrup sticky lips. She couldn't believe it, the fitted hat, the tee shirt, the jeans, and the fresh kicks made her do a double take. Mina giggled happy that Serena liked her surprise.

"You thought that it was a prom dress." Mina said in a knowing voice and Serena burst out laughing hopping up to hug her only best friend.

"Well yea I kind of did." Serena admitted releasing Mina from her bear hug, "thank you." She finished dropping back down to retrieve the items from the box. Mina held back her comment of going prom dress hunting just to keep a smile on Serena's face. Instead they joked avoiding their problems to come; the last thing Serena wanted to think about was school. The process that Mina went through to find an out fit drove Serena crazy. Serena questioned Mina on why it seemed like she had to buy nearly two of everything or clothing that looked so similar it was like having the same outfit. Mina replied with "the same reason you have so many fitted hats and boots." They both cracked smiles as they drove up to the school parking lot. Serena took a deep breath trying to prepare herself for what was to come. She hadn't seen her other friends all weekend, didn't even talk to them. She gulped back her trepidation and opened the car door. The silence grew between them in the school parking lot. They arrived early just so Serena could handle some things. The walk to the school became one long walk of death. Mina wanted to joke and say, "Walking the green mile" but she held it back. They parted in the school hallway so Serena could go straight to the guidance counselor's office. It was something she hated to do but changing her classes had to be done.

* * *

The silence in the office began to bug Serena as she filled out the form on top of a book. The very fact that she was pushed to change her classes irked her. Everything was irking her this morning, coming to school, knowing these people, and knowing Darien. Her mind couldn't seem to let him go and she knew that eventually she would have to release what little she had of him. 

"So do you want all of your classes changed?" Mrs. McClung asked. The question hung in the air between them. Serena stared off into space calculating her options, lunch with Mina and the crew equals kicking Ashley's ass and seeing Darien, or doing what she needed to do by walking alone and staying to herself. Those were her options and she didn't like either choice. She smiled a bright smile ready to face what should have been since the beginning of the school year.

"Yes I would like for all of my classes switched and I would love a new Lunch shift." Serena answered her voice softer than usual. Mrs. McClung's eyebrows rose at the change, she was used to Serena being more relaxed and louder.

"Serena, is something wrong?" She asked the young girl who she was used to having in her office from time to time from her conduct during school hours. Mrs. McClung placed the papers she was holding on top of her cluttered desk; it was usually Serena's job to clear it for her. She was perplexed as to what could bring about such a change in the young girl she had grown to love as if she was her very own daughter. It was so many rumors flying around school about her favorite student that she wasn't sure if some of them were semi true or just plain ole lies causing Serena to change who she was. Serena eyes shifted aimlessly around the office, not wanting to land on Mrs. McClung because she would break down and tell her everything, but what did she have to loose.

"Spill." Mrs. McClung said placing her hands down on her desk, leaning forward somewhat to hear what Serena had to say. Serena felt like her world was caving in, in all her years she never thought that she would have such rumors as pregnancy spreading around the school about her. The dam broke, her eyes misting up, spilling what little of her resolve she had left.

"It was just a what if game." She hiccupped, her eyes darting down to stare at the floor; the ugly school tile seemed more interesting than the plain white walls.

"He told them that I was pregnant, the whole school thinks I'm pregnant." She whispered as Mrs. McClung gasped sliding back in her seat. Mrs. McClung was expecting anything but that, her ears felt like they were burning. The many rumors of some major fight occurring Friday between Ashley and Serena were true, and the pregnancy rumor. Mrs. McClung rolled her eyes because she didn't even have to ask who he was, she knew who he was. He was Darien. The same guy that walked Serena to her office sometimes was the same guy in the middle causing the unnecessary drama.

"No not pregnant, Mrs. M, I'm still a v and will be until marriage." Serena said furiously wiping away at her tears leaving red prints on her cheeks. Mrs. McClung faked a shocked gasp and leaned back over the desk so her voice wouldn't travel.

"I know that much Serena, you might dress the part every now and then, but you are far from stupid. Pregnant no, but fighting Ashley, yes." Mrs. McClung said throwing her hands up in exasperation, a couple of papers slid forward almost falling off the edge of her desk from her quick movements. Her hand reached up to run through her dark brown hair as she closed her eyes. Serena knew when she got like this it meant business; her fate would be sealed in a few minutes.

"Saturday Detention." Mrs. M said while searching on her desk for the necessary papers that Serena needed to take to her first period teacher, class had already started.

"But but Mrs. M." Serena sputtered, not believing her ears wondering why she had the worst luck in the world. She wondered why Mrs. M wasn't giving her usual advice or comforting her. Mrs. McClung sucked her teeth; she remembered her high school days and the many rumors a boy could start all over nothing.

"Eventually things will get better but in order to keep you here, you do need to change classes." Mrs. McClung said understanding why Serena had even decided to come to her with the truth and for help.

"Take this to your teacher." She told her looking at Serena who was now standing in front of her desk to retrieve the necessary forms she needed to rid herself of Darien and Ashley.

"Thanks Mrs. M." Serena answered back leaving the guidance office, gently closing the door behind her. Walking the hallways was ten times lonelier without Mina yapping off at the mouth beside her. She would miss it, the trio that had formed in class, her Darien and Mina, but things changed. She would miss the duo that she had all her life; she would miss it being her and Darien. The truth numbed her beautiful center, there was no her and Darien. She stopped in front of her classroom door ready to get things over with. She prepared herself for what was to come. The initial anger of what Darien had done to her had washed away over the weekend, pain took its place, seeing him now wasn't healthy, still loving him wasn't healthy. A fresh sob nearly escaped, she held it back as her hand gripped the doorknob. 'Just turn it.' She told herself unable to move another muscle. They had never spent time apart, their families even vacationed together, and it was just unheard of for the two of them to be separate. She took a deep breath and turned the knob. The small chatter in the classroom died down as she entered, they weren't expecting to see her. All eyes followed her as she traveled the short distance to the teacher's desk. They noted that not one scar could be visible on her, and she was fresh to death with new gear. Serena paid the ogling no attention but she silently thanked Mina for having her back and helping her when she needed it the most.

"Mina call me." She said handing the teacher the papers, Mina cracked a forced smile she didn't want to see Serena go. The empty seat next to her was bugging her already. Things wouldn't be the same without her uncanny look alike with the smart comments and good jokes. Class was going to be boring and lunch.

"See you at the arcade." Mina replied with wishing that Serena didn't have to leave.

"Aw Serena your leaving us." Mrs. Sellers said signing the papers that Serena had handed to her. The class perked up even more, the very last thing they had expected to hear was of Serena leaving the class.

"Yes, I'm leaving the class." She replied to Mrs. Sellers ready to leave, waiting on the stupid hallway pass that Mrs. Sellers always seemed to take forever to write. She tried her best to keep Darien and Ashley out of her vision, but there they were plain as day all cuddled up like the best couple ever. It made Serena's stomach turn. She held back the urge to hurl on her fellow classmates sitting on the first row. Darien turned his head unsure if he could handle her hurt expression, the others couldn't tell but he could. He knew everything about her, from her favorite boots to her favorite television show, nobody knew Serena like him. His eyes lingered and he wanted her so bad right then and there that it hurt, he fought the urge to go to her, to beg at her feet for her forgiveness that he was sure she wouldn't give. He held back his silly notions and sat there staring at the floor tile, admitting to himself that the chapter in life they shared was officially over. It hurt him that they would have to end in high school, but he knew it was his fault. He felt like a helpless female singing Mariah Carey, who am I going to talk to till the sun come up, ran across his mind. Didn't she get it, she was all in his system, and it was wrong. They weren't supposed to be together, but she had him so open that it wasn't even funny. The questions that had kicked his ass all weekend escaped out of their trapped vaults and danced through out him, he wanted to cry. 'Be a man.' He kept telling himself, but he knew not being a man had gotten him in the situation he was sitting in. Here he sat next to a girl he couldn't stand all over not wanting to be in love with his best friend who was in love with him. 'You're stupid.' He told himself, admitting to defeat all over again. Ashley leaned her head on Darien's shoulder enjoying every moment of torturing Serena. Joy burst through out her at the horrific damage she had caused to her enemy. The smile wouldn't fade from Ashley's face. Mina clicked her tongue in disgust guessing that maybe one good ass whuppin wasn't good enough for some people.

"I've got your man." Ashley mouthed knowing that Serena caught every word without her even whispering it. Serena nonchalantly shrugged her shoulders to say that she could keep him. The pass was quickly in her hand and she was out of there, she broke down in the hallway. Small sobs following her down to her new destination, to a new room, a new world she kept reassuring herself.

"The worst is over." She whispered praying to the heavens that what she said was true, but she had a feeling in her gut, just knew that living with out him would hurt much more then being his friend while he was with somebody else. She loved him, that was a sacrifice she was willing to take all for him, but he didn't want anything to do with her and he made that perfectly clear.

* * *

Darien sat there, wondering why he had to be such an ass. He thought that at least he would be able to see her every day, just glimpse her. He was pretty sure Mina would have made her smile, and he could see the beauty that he used to cause, that he almost destroyed over his insecurities. His chest hurt and he wasn't sure if his heart could beat another beat, he shrugged his shoulder away from Ashley, but the damage was done. He had allowed her to use him again for her ignorant war against the girl that used to be his best friend. The fact that he had even raised his hand to Serena's face to calm her down instead of just holding her left a scar on his soul, but it was no redeeming himself in her eyes. Memories flashed before him, from kindergarten up to high school, the good, the bad, the ugly, but most of all the beautiful memories. They were living their very own high school romance and he had fucked it up by disrespecting her pass the point of ever even putting a monopoly piece back on her board. There was no pass go, just jail. Being locked away from her was hell, he was living in hell.

* * *

The new class was quiet, many of the students dressed down; they didn't care about the latest fashion, for women or men. They seemed like complete brain-iacs the exact opposite from the classes she came from. 

"We have a new student in class, Serena, make her feel welcome." Mr. Cork said pointing a finger towards Serena who stood next to him.

"Hi." She shyly said waving to the unresponsive group of kids, she missed Mina already.

"You can take a seat next to Andrew." Mr. Cork ordered, and she didn't need to be told twice she headed for the only empty seat in the classroom not paying attention to the other students in the class. Her head held low, her eyes roaming the seats as she passed stopping at the empty desk seat. She noted a pair of grey beat up new balances that were falling apart on the sides. The class noted her wardrobe and wrote her off as another popular snob who might have had some type of intelligence in her pea sized brain. Serena plopped down in her seat ready to meet new people to take her mind off of Darien.

'Things will be different.' She told herself greeting somebody new.

"What's up ma (my) dude." Serena greeted the skinny boy with pale skin and red freckles scattered across his face, she assumed that he was Andrew. No good looking boys were named Andrew, it was just unheard of.

"What, what's my dude?" The boy countered not even giving her a chance to reply he turned around in his seat and scooted his desk away from hers. Serena couldn't believe the geek Andrew had a nerve to not want to be friends with her. She didn't do anything to him; he didn't know her to not want to be friends with her. She rolled her eyes missing Mina times ten at that moment.

"Please don't tell me." Serena complained dropping her head on her desk with a look of defeat on her face, it just couldn't be happening.

"Yes really." A golden blonde haired guy answered inching his desk closer to hers. All she could make out was golden hair from her angle. She turned her face sideways on the desk to meet him and came face to face with the most startling blue eyes ever, the exact opposite of Darien's murky oceans. These new blue eyes were like staring into the sun, they shone with a new brightness that she couldn't quite understand, affection, adoration. She felt it, his soft pink lips brushing across hers and she damn near fainted. It wasn't like the kiss Darien had given her, it was sweet, but it scared her shitless. He was a complete stranger kissing her like he loved her, like he knew her, like they had met before. She jumped back, not sure if she wanted to admit to/believe what had just happened. Andrew licked his lips and scooted back too wondering when his crush had freckles on her face, the lightest freckles ever but they were there, 'It was dark that night.' He told himself as he took in her full appearance, 'And she might have been wearing make up.' Was his next thought as he took in her full appearance from a beautiful girly dress to a full guy get up, so maybe she was different he told himself.

"Andrew! Kiss your new girl friend after class." Mr. Cork yelled causing the class to go in an uproar of giggles. Andrew seemed unaffected by his outburst but Serena nearly fell out of her seat. 'So maybe I was right, new class, new world.' She thought staring at the blonde Adonis sitting beside her.

"You don't remember me?" He stated somewhat asked her as he stared at her hoping she would remember that crazy dance she had given him. Serena shook her head with a no and it crushed Andrew, had him thinking that maybe she danced with everybody like that and that thought made him somewhat sick. He could stop his weird crush on her now if she was turning out to be the bad girl instead of a nice girl like he had imagined.

"Must be my twin Mina." Serena replied remembering that Mina had plenty admirers and they did favor, but never had one of them kissed her before. She blushed at the thought of it. So guys went after her because she favored Mina; that brought her spirits back down.

"It's two of you." Andrew said placing his hands over his heart and Serena found herself blushing again from his strange attention. Darien had never called her beautiful out right in front of a class full of people. She checked him out completely. He was tall and had a somewhat muscular frame. His smile was breathtaking, perfect white teeth with dimples. His outfit caught her attention, they were the only two wearing the latest fashion in the class and it made her wonder what he was doing here. She felt bad for judging the group of teens for what they chose to wear, she felt like she was turning into Ashley, and that would have to stop.

'Clothes don't matter.' She told herself as she stopped checking out his hot outfit to stare him in his face.

"They're clowns to the fullest. But they wont bother you like the popular brats" Andrew said scooting back in his seat to stretch, his legs were cramping beneath his desk.

"I think I might like it here with you." Serena said extending her hand. Andrew extended his too for a quick shake and pound. Class went by rather quickly with Andrew explaining different concepts and terminology to her. The nagging feeling that if Darien wasn't around her she would be crushing on Andrew instead ebbed in the back of her mind. Right along with the fact that Andrew and Darien would be best friends, they had so much in common. Andrew was right, the atmosphere was different then being around the popular students, it was more relaxed. The more she talked to her peers, the more they came around and opened up, especially Andrew.

"A new lunch shift, classes and everything." Serena softly spoke telling Andrew the drama mixed with the latest gossip that everyone had been spreading and talking about her. She held back her tears as they stood on the school stairway while walking from their last class together. Andrew reached up to grasp her right hand, a kind gesture from someone who was a stranger to her.

"Let's talk more about this in the car." He said just in time as the last bell had rung, his fingers dropped from her hand and they headed for the school's parking lot.

They stopped in front of a 2005 two door black Honda Accord, sitting on 20s, the rims were fresh. The car was better than the knock off pimp my ride joints. The tinted windows sparkled; the whole car glistened underneath the afternoon sun. His car was spotless. Serena tried to close her mouth, but she couldn't believe that Andrew was driving so fly.

"Wow!" Serena gasped not believing her eyes. Andrew chuckled; people usually reacted that way to his ride.

"This is yours?" Serena stated somewhat asked as she walked around it checking it out completely.

"Yeah." He nonchalantly said opening his door and hitting the lock so she could open hers.

"For real?" She asked back wanting to make sure he wasn't pulling her leg, a lot of guys lied about their cars all the time.

"Yes." He chuckled walking around to open the door for her and walking back around to get in. He had to remember that just because she didn't dress like a girl she still should be treated like one. Andrew could tell that that was one of the many problems she had with her friend Darien, he became too comfortable with her pretending to be a guy.

"Damn your parents must love you, wish mines would love me like this." Serena said hopping in and putting on her seat belt. Andrew laughed at her some more.

"Where do you live?" He asked her starting his car up while putting his foot on the break. He put his baby in reverse and slightly pressed the gas to back out of the parking space. Serena could tell that he loved his ride by the way he treated it.

"Actually I have to go to the arcade to meet my friends. I haven't seen any of them since Friday after the fight." She said, not really knowing why she spoke to him like they knew each other forever. He nodded his head to let her know that he was listening to her as he waited for his fellow classmates to walk across the cross walk. When they didn't move he rolled his windows down.

"Any day now. I see you Anne." He teased and Serena burst out laughing. She loved the free spirit Andrew possessed, he was more like her. Her smile faltered when she saw Darien, the cause of her pain standing there too with his hand in Ashley's. She knew that he had seen her smiling and laughing with Andrew, who could miss them, his car was the hottest thing on the school parking lot.

"The arcade it is then." Andrew said slowly pulling out of the school parking lot passing Darien and Ashley. Serena knew that word would travel fast, the new word out would be of her having a new boy friend that wasn't Darien. Just thinking of the rumors and how gossip circulated made her stomach turn.

"I heard the pregnancy rumor." Andrew stated, the rest of his sentence falling short. He knew he shouldn't have just blurted it out. He checked his rearview mirror and concentrated on driving hoping Serena didn't blow up on him.

"I am not the father." He joked, saying it like the Maury show and the bubbly personality he had seen all day blasted back into view. He liked that side of Serena the happy one, not the gloomy one.

"Nope, virgins can't get pregnant, so I'm not the mother." Were her last words as she turned up the radio to sing along with one of her favorite songs. Andrew sang with her, the both of them off key and out of tune. (I don't wanna bore you with it oh God I love I love I love you. Oh God I love you Oh God I love you babe.) The car windows were still down, people passed his car scrunching up their faces and covering their ears. They sounded horrible together all the way to the arcade.

* * *

Thanks you guys. Please reveiw. I didn't read it lol I just went with it. Tell me what you guys think. 


	8. Chapter 8

Well dont kill me. I've been really busy. I wanted to update on my bday Feb 3rd but my boyfriend and my family wouldn't give me any free time. I've had writers block and still have it so excuse me if this chapter sucks lmao. I will try to do better next time around. I'm just busy classes started, my business is starting and I have no time what so ever to do what I love to do. But I must confess that I have been watching the live action sailor moon episodes on youtube lol. Please review its not my best could be ten times better but hit me up with a review lol. Oh yea I took all of the music out of this chapter. But if you guys can guess where it goes, Mariah Carey-always be my baby, let me know when you review and I tell you guys if you are right next chapter.

The following Thank yous:

**Sailor Moon pink, OoOSakura, Dertupio, Aisling, Rosebud, Raye85, Indulgent, Sunny38, SereNendy, Gr33nJ3w3lRain, **

**Dajeanne: **My bad about that, thanks for reading, life is just kicking me right now.

**College**: I do read my reviews and I love them. Thank you

**Senshi-of-love: **Well I'm glad that you dont find it to be garbage. And yes I will put Darien on the Ne-yo so sick volume lol Men dont understand that it isn't always all about them.

**Seshiru: **Yea they are clicking

**Sarrang: **Wow thanks. A picky reader enjoying my work that means alot. Ashley deserved it.

**Pazaak: **Yea Andrew is known as the fall back guy. I like his style though.

**Light: **She could play the game too, most women dont though.

**Nancy:** Welcome new reader, enjoy urself on I would have too, Ashley would have got slapped the first time she said the wrong thing to me lol

**TsukinoG:** Maybe...

**Tmidge:** My bad about the delay. I cant give you any information though. Hopefully it will be a happy ending.

**Super: **maybe

**Mysterious Advisor: **Dang it's been a minute. Thank Goodness I'm out of high school. I experienced my heart break late. Thats my exact feeling about Andrew, a replacement wont heal ur heart, I should know. Thanks for your review as always.

**Hellsing: **Thanks, that means alot that you would place me there. I was going for the whole Monica so gone to knock knock, those are my anthems

Just one of the guys. By: Rogue Cherokee Chapter eight.  
Rated R

* * *

"So you actually work here?" Serena asked making small conversation while sliding on top of a red seated silver stool at the counter. She tilted her head to look for her usual group of friends but didn't see them. She knew that it would take them a minute to get there. They never left school right away and they had to go get Raye. 

"No. I just come here to work." He teased, walking behind the counter to the kitchen to clock in. He returned with his white smock, his name tag dangling. He stopped in front of her, the counter blocking the distance between them.

"You know what I think. I think that you're a typical smart ass." She replied sticking out her tongue then snickering at her childish gesture. He laughed with her wondering where a girl like her had been hiding their entire high school years. He loved being around her, she was real. She was someone that he considered a diamond in the rough.

"Cause I'ma ass." He said laughing at her comment. He still held his white smock in hand. He moved to put it on but Serena shook her head no and signaled for him to come around and sit next to her. Serena knew that Andrew was a sexy guy but more than likely he didn't hit on girls or received numbers like most people thought he would. A plan was brewing in her mind knowing that she was short for cash, and that she really needed a good sugar rush to calm her nerves before meeting her friends to discuss what had happened Friday.

"Let's make a deal. Every number I get you, you give me a free chocolate milkshake." She said while scanning the arcade that was full of girls, she then licked her lips thinking of a chocolate Sunday to top it off. Andrew frowned, so maybe Serena was a little psycho.

"Who said that I needed you to get me numbers." Andrew scoffed wondering who was she to be thinking that she could roll like a dude could, or better than him. Well evidently he didn't get that memo about her. He outright laughed at her and Serena raised a perfectly arched eyebrow because Andrew didn't know who he was laughing at. He laughed louder bringing some attention to the new duo. Not sure why he was ready to agree to her crazy deal, he went with the flow.

"Okay but I choose." He agreed setting the condition thinking that Serena couldn't pull the deal off. Serena cocked her hat to the side to get a better view of the arcade.

"Her." He pointed and she followed his finger to a girl sitting by her lonesome in the corner. Serena couldn't make out much from here but from the way she was sitting Serena could tell that the girl was shy, not necessarily a loner.

"Watch and learn." She smugly said to Andrew while popping her tee shirt. She strolled away heading over to the booth in the corner. Serena sat down sliding into the booth with ease and Andrew watched not believing his eyes.

'Damn she's smooth.' He thought watching her interact with the pretty female he had picked.

"Hi." Serena said greeting the young girl with long black silky hair and bright green eyes hiding behind glasses. The girl was beautiful. She looked as if though she could be Mrs. Crystal's daughter or niece. She was neatly dressed in a pale pink shirt and a khaki skirt with pink and khaki colored striped flat baby doll shoes. She pulled her head up from her physics book; a small blush stained her cheeks.

"Hi." She shyly spoke taking in Serena's features. She assumed that Serena was a guy like all the rest, only she wondered why Serena had arched eyebrows. She wanted to ask but felt as if it would be rude to ask a guy why he was walking around with his eyebrows arched.

'Must be a new thing.' She thought closing her physics book to give Serena her full attention.

"What's your name?" Serena asked pretty sure that the girl didn't go to school with her or else she would have known.

"Tiffany. And yours?" She replied smiling at Serena for giving her some type of attention.

"Serena, but that's not the point. Do you see that guy over there sitting at the counter?" She asked her pointing to Andrew. Tiffany followed her hand and landed on the fine golden blonde haired gentlemen looking some what shocked and shy while sitting at the counter. Tiffany's smile deepened while memorizing his every feature.

'What the hell is she doing?' Andrew thought wondering what Serena was telling the girl that he had pointed to about him. Once Tiffany nodded her head that she knew who Serena was talking about Serena proceeded to move forward.

"He's so shy and some what scared to come over here and talk to you himself. He sent me over here to tell you that he likes you, but I'm not supposed to tell you that. He has had a huge crush on you ever since you have been coming to this arcade." Serena flat out lied, it was either beg her to give out the number so she could get a milkshake or make her self look good in Andrew's eyes by just getting the number from her.

"Wow, that guy right there." Tiffany asked nervously running a hand through her black silky hair while slightly glancing at Andrew. All the while, Andrew continued to smile thinking that Serena's plot for free food was failing her and fast.

"He wants your phone number just to get to know you." Serena lied putting the icing on the cake, it felt wrong but she wanted her chocolate milkshakes. Tiffany ripped a small piece of paper from her notebook and quickly scribbled her digits down. An angel sat on Serena's right shoulder begging her not to do it while the devil sat on her left licking its little lips throwing chocolate back at the angel on Serena's right. She barely heard Tiffany speaking to her.

"I'll give it to him." Tiffany said getting up with confidence Serena didn't think Tiffany had before. Tiffany demanded attention as she walked towards Andrew.

"Serves his ass right for doubting me." Serena muttered holding back her laughter as she watched Andrew squirm under Tiffany's gaze. Here Andrew could flat out kiss her in front of a class room full of people but he couldn't handle a girl hitting on him in public, isn't that some shit. Serena giggled louder than before, getting up to hear the last of their conversation.

"Call me anytime you want." Tiffany seductively whispered while leaning forward to place her number in his hand, she quickly stamped her lips on his cheek.

'Goodness! Kissed one girl in school now I'm getting kissed at the arcade' Andrew thought dazed at the power Serena could bestow upon him. He now knew not to doubt her or joke her when she stated a fact. Tiffany walked away with a new bounce to her step over to her corner.

"Andyyyy." Serena called his name as if Andrew was starring in the Disney movie Toy Story. Her face brightened at his cringe. He cringed some more thinking of how his beautiful name Andrew was tarnished into an annoying nickname.

"Rena, don't do that." He choked shaking his head trying to clear it of the new roller coaster Serena seemed to put him on. He hadn't even known her a full day and she had already managed to make the day interesting. The counter became crowded and busy, instead of doing his job, he lead Serena over to an empty booth. Serena reluctantly sat down wondering what was taking Mina and the gang so long. Then she remembered that Andrew owed her something very important and full of flavor.

"Are we forgetting something Andrew?" Serena asked him waiting for him to go retrieve the payment of their bet. He smiled for her his winning smile leaving her alone to go retrieve his payment for her. It didn't bother her that she was sitting alone in a crowded arcade with the hottest guy next to her ex-best friend. Andy wasn't hers to claim, he belonged to her friend Mina and it was already obvious. She smiled remembering the first time she met Lita, Amy, and Raye. Her moment was ruined as she heard the conversation at the table behind her become clearer.

"He shitted on her, no questions asked for Ashley and told the school that Serena was pregnant." A blonde haired girl said, speaking as if a world leader had died. From woman to woman, a man wronging you so publicly was major disrespect.

"Damn, he did her like that?" Another blonde haired girl asked staring at her blonde friend in disbelief while moving her book bag from her lap to sit the green bag on the floor. Serena cringed but she wasn't going to hold her head down in shame. Why should she run like a coward when she was far from being one. She turned around partially in her seat so she could stare them down.

"And I guess you foolish bitches believe everything you hear." Serena spat disgusted with how her name was tarnished, she went from lesbian over night to being a pregnant lesbian who has a cute new boy friend so maybe they titled her a bisexual. The girls stared at her wide eyed and open mouthed not believing that thee Serena who they were talking about was sitting in front of them.

"No, no, no." The blonde who started the conversation quickly gushed not wanting Serena to do a number on her like she had done to Ashley.

"I didn't mean any disrespect to you. I'm on your side. I think that Ashley and Darien can go to hell for spreading such lies about you." She quickly added hoping that Serena believed what she was saying was true. But to the blonde it was true, no female should have to experience what Serena was experiencing.

"Thanks, don't believe what you hear." Serena said flashing a smile then turning back around in her seat soon as Andrew walked up with her Chocolate milkshake instead of a Sunday which he hoped he would be kind enough to give her. But no Andrew had stuck to their bet and brought to her exactly what was due. In walked her usual group of friends and their known boyfriends. She wondered why the guys weren't hanging with Darien. The thought that maybe the fight had caused a bigger split between the people he used to know had taken all of the flavor out of her milkshake. Suddenly the day didn't seem so fun. She didn't want to be the cause of a group of friends breaking up.

"We're going to need a bigger booth." Serena muttered getting up from the two seat booth that her and Andrew were occupying. She held her milkshake in her hand as she plopped down on the stool at the counter that she was occupying earlier before the gossip occurred. She didn't have to turn around to know that they were behind her. Andrew had walked back behind the counter. He stood in front of her and she already knew what her friends were thinking.

'Damn she bounces back pretty fast.' But it wasn't true, the guy standing before her didn't belong to her. The guy she wanted was Darien and he didn't want her, he wanted another. With the acceptance that she would always be who she was; Serena gave in to the fact that she was destined to be alone.

"Hey Raye, Chad, Lita, Ken, Amy, and Greg. This Andrew. Andrew them." She said sounding like a cave woman who was being annoyed. She attacked her milkshake with more enthusiasm. Amy smiled glad to see that Serena could move forward and put Friday behind her.

"Hi." The group greeted back looking for stools to sit on at the counter.

"Nice to meet you guys." Andrew greeted them back shaking his head at Serena for being so silly.

"Very funny." Raye teased snatching the milkshake from Serena even though Serena was sipping from it. Chocolate dripped down Serena's chin as she hopped off the stool trying not to get a drop of it on her tee shirt. The group laughed, it was usually Mina and Serena that would make them laugh but today Raye was in rare form.

"If only you would act like that when you dress like us." Amy commented turning around to face Serena, watching her lick the chocolate up.

"You are just evil." Serena groaned her eyes focusing on her milkshake that Raye held. Raye took a sip adding to Serena's frustration.

"Mmmmmmnnnnn good." Raye said teasing Serena over her milkshake. Raye sat down next to Chad who shook his head at the two of them fighting over milkshakes like children. Greg chuckled happy to see one of his friends back on the right track. It was obvious who side they had chose; their confrontation with Darien a few minutes ago stated it. In all of Greg's years of being their friends he never would have thought that things would have gone that far. He sat there eyeing Andrew, catching his every glimpse he would give Serena. If Greg had to, he would talk to Andrew too to make it pretty clear that Serena's feelings weren't to be tampered with. The last thing Greg wanted to happen was a reenactment of Friday.

"Here goes your twin." Ken mentioned turning back around in his stool with his wallet in his hand. He took out a ten dollar bill and slipped it in Lita's hand as she slipped a cute kiss on his cheek. Serena cringed, it was back to everyone being mushy and including her best friend Mina once she passed who was rightfully hers to her. She didn't want to think about how she was going to stick out even more once all of her friends had boyfriends while she was still single.

'Let it go, today you left it all behind you.' Serena told herself, trying to push her self to be stronger for her own sanity. Mina smiled; to her it was good seeing the gang together and supporting Serena during her time of need. Mina knew how many females in Serena's situation would have dealt with the issue, some of them would have committed suicide or thought of doing so. Mina grimaced as she thought of her cousin Sarah who had made that choice all over a guy who never loved her from the jump. The selfish greedy thought that possessed Serena right before Mina had reached them left her mind and she did the right thing. Serena wanted to see Mina happy. Mina of all people deserved the best, after all Mina felt the same way about Serena.

"Hey Mina this Andrew, Andrew this Mina." Serena introduced them between her gulps of chocolate milkshake once again sounding like a cavewoman. Mina giggled at her friend. Serena always knew how to make her smile. Her eyes roamed upwards to the only guy Serena could be introducing her too. There he stood behind the counter, barely breathing, reminding himself he needed to do so in order to live. She was breathtakingly beautiful; even though he admired Serena it was just something about Mina that captivated him more. He felt at a lost for words. He finally took a breath once his brain started working again. Mina smiled, it was him. Leave it to Serena to go out and find the one guy she had a true connection with. There he was Mr. Walk Away on the dance floor. He was completely utterly gorgeous. His hair, his eyes, his lips; Mina's eyes roamed him taking in his every feature. She would never forget, who could forget, to her he was a work of art. The world faded away as she blushed, the background looking like dots of color. To him her beauty swam with his swirling world, she was adorable.

"Hey." He finally managed to get out, sounding unsure if that was the proper greeting for such a Goddess. It had to be, he couldn't mess this up. Serena had blessed him for being so understanding.

"Hey." She softly spoke back, so not Mina that the group gave each other knowing glances. Serena rose to the occasion as always and broke the touchy moment before they would be embarrassed for ever behind their second meeting.

"I should be getting paidddddddd for this." She sang out off key breaking the moment. The group laughed, all but Mina and Andrew who looked truly embarrassed.

"Well, Serena." Both Mina and Andrew started then immediately stopped once they realized they were saying the same words. If it were possible Mina wanted to melt into a puddle right into the arcades floor.

"I'm good at this cupid thing." Serena commented as she reached out to pat Mina on the back, who looked as if she could choke Serena at the moment.

"Nice to meet you, don't pay Serena any attention." Mina said to Andrew trying to shake off her embarrassment. Andrew nodded his head in understanding at the comment about Serena.

"Trust me I've been learning that early." Andrew commented while staring at the crazy shy girl Serena had set loose on him earlier before they had arrived.

"Well what's next on today's agenda?" Raye asked getting up from her stool ready to get to the good stuff without putting Serena on the spot.

"We really need a booth. I don't want to discuss this out in the open." Lita added turning around in her stool to face Serena. Serena knew what that meant. They had it out for her today, her vacation was over. Today she had to speak of what had happened Friday, it was no escaping it. Too much had gone down for them to just let it go; things had to be dealt with.

"Yeah." Mina added agreeing with Lita. Mina didn't want to put Serena on the spot but too much had happened within their group for it not to be discussed.

"You guys can use the employee lounge." Andrew offered smiling towards Mina who blushed underneath his gaze. Mina nodded her head in a yes to his offer and gladly was the first to make it around the counter to follow behind him.

Amy was the first one to break the ice, jumping straight to the main topic, they already had small talk.

"Friday was wild." Amy started sitting down on the couch next to Serena. Amy only stated the obvious giving everybody else open play to comment on the issue.  
"I just want that bitch Ashley to get what she deserves and that fucking Darien." Lita said sitting down next to Amy. Serena's eyes turned dark at the mentioning of his name. She didn't want to talk about him, hear about him, be around him, or even think about the things he had did to her Friday and today.

"I already beat the bitch ass what else do you guys want me to do." Serena said trying to go back to that carefree mood she was carrying before the conversation started. The group laughed and Andrew gave her a sideways glance and could tell that she really didn't want to talk about it. He could tell that she really didn't want to be there.

"Yeah you did beat her ass, properly." Raye added, giggling at the details she was told from her friends.

"You weren't there." Serena said raising her eyebrows at Raye.

"No but u besta believe that they told me about it." Raye laughed, the group followed in pursuit only able to agree that they did tell Raye about Ashley's beat down.

"Well Serena if it makes you feel any better, we told Darien to fall back." Greg said, giving her his full support.

"Yea Serena, we are here for you and stuff." Chad added looking a little squeamish about the whole female session that they were sitting in on.

"You guys that wasn't necessary, I mean not being his friend because of me is wrong." Serena softly spoke, she wanted to cry. The last thing she had wanted to do was make them choose between who they wanted to be friends with.

"It was his choice, when he treated you the way he did. It might not be any of my business, but I wouldn't ever treat a female like that." Ken said, squeezing Lita's.

"Darien decided Serena, not us." Greg added to make sure they all had a clear understanding.

"It's not your fault." Mina said placing her hand on Serena's shoulder and giving it a light squeeze. Just so quickly reality was placed back in front of her, and it was all placed back on her. The fight, him not wanting her, it all stung. The hurt that she managed to seal away seeped through the cracks of her mended heart. Not today, not ever. Now wasn't a good time for anything. Serena wanted to scream she felt caged in sitting in the employee lounge with them.

"I have to go… I gotta…. I gotta go Mina." She said hopping up, knocking Mina's hand off of her shoulder. Amy gasped at Serena's outburst. It was obvious things weren't going to get any better for Serena if people brought the subject up.

"Wait…" Raye faltered with her words unsure if she could go forward, the last thing she wanted to do was send Serena even more over the edge.

"Serena we really think that you should run for prom queen. Can you just imagine the look on Ashley's face when it's you wearing the crown and not her?" Lita spoke with a smile, trying to convince Serena not to run from her problems. That was Lita, always getting to the point not hiding her intentions.

"Prom isn't important to me, none of this shit is. None of this matters." She whispered nearly ready to cry. She hated being so vulnerable, hated people seeing her at her lowest and right now she felt very low. She wanted to be stronger. She was going to be stronger. For the life of her Serena couldn't understand why they wanted her to run for Prom Queen, to her it didn't matter.

"That bitch would just die." Mina chimed in even though she knew Serena thought it was trivial. She just wanted to give Serena something to strive for, something to get her through the school year. They all knew that it was foolish, but this was Serena's way of getting back at Ashley without resorting to violence.

"Wear that trick's Crown." Raye said pushing Serena left shoulder trying to bring back the Serena they first met, a fighter.

"Yall some crazy asses." Andrew said backing up where the rest of the guys had moved to, over by the door. The other guys kept their mouths shut wondering why women were so psychotic. "This isn't you. Not the Serena we know." Amy said standing up from her seat on the couch. The Serena they knew fought at all cost. Serena stood there remembering their first encounter again. The girls at the mall and her escape from fashion make over death. Time did fly and they were right, this new person wasn't her it was beneath her. A new look stormed her eyes. She wouldn't walk away from this without fighting the right way.

"Me being Prom Queen just won't do." Serena said realizing the other thing that would piss Ashley off. In her mind she could see the image clearly, but it was going to be hard to do.

"Make me into a real girl." Serena joked, mocking the movie Pinocchio. That was the Serena they knew, a joke for every occasion. She stood there refreshed and ready for her upcoming battle with her hated arch enemy. She would do it. They engulfed her into a group hug and the guys cringed, too them the scene was too mushy. Mina wanted to cry, to her bad things always happened to good people and Serena was too good for her latest treatment.

Serena sighed, the first to head out of the employee room door. Her goodbyes were soft as she headed past them all. Today had taken its toll on her and she was ready to crash. Mina watched her go with sad eyes wishing she could help her friend through it. But Mina knew that Serena couldn't hide from her emotions.

* * *

Mrs. Crystal's hand shook as she held the washed plate. The news she received she didn't want to believe, could barely process. Her loving husband nearly died from a freak experiment in America a couple of days ago. What to tell their oldest son of his condition boggled her mind. The plates continued to clatter and glasses continued to clank as she tried to wash dishes, do anything to keep her mind occupied. 

"Ma, you think I could call Dad?" Darien asked his mother admitting to defeat, his friends had truly chewed him a new one over his treatment towards Serena.

"Why?" She asked her voice rising somewhat to his question of contacting his father. She continued to wash the dishes, her back to him. She couldn't look at him right now without crying. Sometimes he looked just like his father. She didn't want to upset him. She turned the faucet off wondering why he wasn't going on about how his day went. Then it registered, she hadn't seen Serena for a couple of days.

"Where's your sidekick?" She asked quickly changing the subject and when he didn't reply she immediately became worried. She expected Serena to walk in the kitchen any minute and say something funny with her youngest daughter trailing behind her. Serena didn't come. Darien wanted to kick himself, telling his mother of his actions was not on his agenda for the evening. She turned around when the growing silence was her only reply.

"Never mind, I guess I'll tell you…" He sighed pausing to sit down in one of the soft padded kitchen chairs. Her soft eyes cut through him trying to figure out what could be bugging him to the point he wasn't even hanging with Serena. She gulped wondering if Darien found out on his own of his fathers terrible accident.

"It's about Serena…" He hesitated, not sure if he could fully come clean about how he truly felt for the blonde tomboy. Crystal's eyes filled with relief, and her body relaxed as she leaned back against the counter. The thought of nothing too major had transpired between them two kept her relaxed, but then the last conversation she had with Irene made her wonder.

"Yes." Crystal urged him to go on, turning back around to put the dishes away. She knew that busying herself with a kitchen chore while he tried to speak of his problems always made him feel better. She wanted to giggle, 'Guys, never can be open like us women.' She thought as the sound of clanking dishes made more noise than her son.

"Well… we sought of had this argument…" He paused again unable to fully explain without her punishing him for his outrageous behavior. He already knew that his mother would take Serena's side, she loved Serena.

"And..." She said putting away the last dish. She turned back around to face him. A sense of him withholding information to protect him self was quite obvious as he carefully went on to explain.

"Serena won't talk to me. It all started over this girl that likes me and I used to like her, but Serena and this girl are arch enemies, they have been since elementary school. I've been hanging with that girl, her name is Ashley, actually I've been somewhat dating her." He said hoping that he gave enough information for her to give him some good advice on what to do. Ken and Greg were so disgusted with him that they left him standing there with Ashley.

"Wow, where have I been?" She asked trying to process what her son just told her. He basically told her that they were no longer friends, but that couldn't be right, just last week Irene caught them kissing while half way hanging out of Serena's room window.

"Do you like this Ashley girl? Years from now can you say that she was worth loosing a good friend over?" Crystal asked folding her arms unsure of which way to go with his situation. No comment came from Darien; his brain couldn't seem to function. He wanted to tell his mother what had been eating at him all day that he knew he was in love. Really in love, not the love that the movies portrayed but real life, real situations, heartbreaking love. This wasn't a conversation he needed to have with his mother; right now he needed a man's point of view. He needed his father.

"Have you tried calling her?" She asked but then she realized she wasn't talking to him meaning she wasn't answering or returning his calls.

"Don't." She quickly said moving the cordless phone out of his reach.

"Go to her." She softly spoke knowing what she told him was right and prayed that he wouldn't open up his mouth with the wrong apology or he would be back at square one, Serena-less. Crystal remembered what her high school years were like and how she and Irene were inseparable. Then along came Ken, and the man she married. She pointed to the car keys on the far side of the counter and wondered where the time went. The very thought of them just being in diapers crossed her mind, and now they were in love fighting it to the very end. As soon as she heard the door click she dialed Irene.

"Irene, I'll explain later, Darien is coming over but don't tell Serena, whatever you do keep her there." Crystal said while sitting down in the chair that Darien was occupying a few minutes ago.

"Any news?" Irene asked concerned for the well being of her friend.

"No, it's still critical." Crystal replied taking a deep breath.

"Well I'll be waiting on Darien. But you go get some sleep." Irene replied waiting for her friend to mumble her usual good bye. Crystal didn't, the phone hung up with a click. Irene began worrying right then, Crystal really needed her right now and she was going to make sure that Crystal had her full support.

* * *

He drove over to her place, no music playing in his car just his thoughts. Thoughts of her climbing down her tree and jumping into his arms comforted him. The car was parked and he was ready to face her. He was going to tell her what he felt for her, had been feeling ever since he could remember. The same way he felt when he placed the beautiful flower in her hair, the same night of the dance when he had kissed her as if she was apart of his soul. So here Darien was standing outside of Serena's window throwing small pebbles to get her attention. Knocking on her door was out of the question, he didn't need an audience. He would've just climbed up her tree and knocked on her window, but he really didn't want to take the chance on her beating him out of her tree. 

"Serena." He called receiving no answer he said her name again this time a little louder, "Serena!" He threw another pebble at her window just as she opened it.

"What do you…" Telling her to duck wasn't going to work. The pebble hit her right in the middle of her forehead. Serena turned red.

"Ouch." She hissed ready to shut her window on him. If it wasn't enough that he told everybody her lies, and disrespected her for Ashley, now he wanted to throw rocks at her too. He just had to stop. She was past the point in trying to figure him out, wanting an apology. Hanging out with Andrew and the gang really helped her to see many of her flaws. The conversation a group of girls were gossiping about her behind their table in the arcade also helped her make up her mind.

"Wait." Darien rushed out not sure if he could handle her turning away now, her leaving him before he told her how he really felt. He came over here with a purpose and he was going to fulfill that purpose. The redness was fading from her face and his heart clenched, she looked so different, but yet still the same. Darien could see the changes within her and feel them.

"What do you want Darien?" She asked her teeth clenching on his name. Her anger begun to get the best of her, dealing with him right now was not something she wanted to do. Seeing him caused the wound from Friday to open up fresh. He couldn't take his eyes off of her. She stood there in just a wife beater and a pair of small boy shorts underwear, something he had never seen her do before so openly.

"I just want to apologize for the way I've been treating you..." He started trying to find the right words to say that would have her back in his arms like they were at the Back to School dance.

"You know you should." She heatedly whispered back not wanting her family to hear her ripping into his ass for the damage he had caused. Her eyes burned with an intense fire he had never seen before. Something was different in her and it scared him. That maybe this time Serena wasn't going to come back to him with just an apology and hope that he would see her as he saw the other girls in their age, dateable. It angered him that she kept coming at him instead of allowing him to explain himself.

"I went through hell not being able to..." Darien started mad that she thought it was only her experiencing pain and was silenced again by Serena's outburst.

"No Darien! I went through hell and I don't think that your worthy of my friendship! Think about how you treated me, me of all people! I came to you, told you that I love you not in words but in my actions, I changed for you. And you rejected me!" She panted, stray tears slipping down her face. Her hands gripped her window pane. Her body began to shake as she tried to catch her breathe. So much for being quiet, but it didn't matter; because of him half the town already knew their so called business. She didn't want to face her family after this. The image of Serena standing in her bedroom window, half naked with her hair tumbling down like Rapunzel caused heat to flow through him. All of her anger was directed towards him. He couldn't even form a sentence; his hands clenched his chest trying to calm the beating of his heart down. He didn't deserve her, but he was greedy and selfish, wanted her anyway.

"Earlier I was nothing to you; maybe it should stay that way." She whispered pulling her window shut and closing her shades. She turned her radio up, blasting Kelly Clarkson, since you been gone. She plopped down on her bed, letting small sobs escape her lips for she knew that Darien was no longer her friend, no longer hers. But did it really matter. After the days events had finally settled down, she could see past it all. She had needed him and he had turned his back on her.

"Serena!!!" He yelled to her, he didn't care if he woke up the whole block. She would acknowledge him, she had to.

"I love you, not her! I love you!" He yelled waiting for her to come to her window fully clothed and ready to tell him the same, that she loved him and that everything would be alright. She heard him over top of Kelly Clarkson his love confession but she didn't budge she cried harder. She didn't think she could love a guy who didn't truly know if he was in love with her. Seconds went by, then minutes, then an hour. Irene finally walked around to the side of the house with a sympathetic smile nodding her head in a gesture to let him know it was time for him to go home. He held back the tears that wanted to fall.

"Goodnight." She called to him. He lifelessly lifted up a hand to wave back. He turned from Serena's window, his childhood dreams used to be held in Serena's eyes. Knowing that he caused this tonight, knowing that he caused her pain and it hurt him that he put her through the things he did. All behind Ashley, being jealous of guys he knew didn't exist in Serena's world. Maybe it was his childish manors sometimes that turned his life into one big soap opera.

"I love her." He whispered to Irene as he headed for his parked car ready to go home. The drive was silent, his world felt different. A new form of anger bubbled inside of him. His heart was broken, now he knew how Serena had felt. It wasn't good enough. He wanted her to hurt just like he felt right now. He knew that she still loved him and he was going to make her pay for turning his love away. He was going to do the most unthinkable thing; he was going to ask Ashley out. He was going to make it official. That very thought scared Darien as he walked through his room door and lay down on his bed shutting his eyes. Crystal didn't say a word as she heard him come in. Irene had already called her with the details and it hurt her that Serena and Darien had to end on bad terms.

* * *

Thanks for holding me down. Hit me up whenever and tell me the truth. Thanks. 


	9. Chapter 9

Just One of The Guys Chapter 9 

I'm thanking God right now that I am able to post this chapter for you guys. Cherish life, don't hold onto petty fights that you have wit family members cause you never know how much time they have or you have left. Count your blessings and be grateful, be very grateful to still be able to do all of the things you want to do. My cousin was 22, he wont be able to do those things anymore. Just a month and a half older than me and its just hitting me right now. Another friend just turned 23, gone, just like that. Him and my cousin died on the same day, in two separate states. But damn you never know. So when you wake up in the morning, kiss your parents, tell the people you love exactly what they mean to you. If you guys would like me to rewrite this chapter because it was rushed just let me know.

Disclaimers: I don't own her Sailor Moon.

**Thank You:** **TutorBitch, ffgirlmoonie, milkshakelvr, rosebudjamie, Princess Tasha, Supersaiyanx, Vaunam, Roswellachick, Calm-believer, XxBlownKissesxX, Dertupio. **

**Meran: **Thanks. That really makes me happy, knowing that you can feel their pain, thats what I was going for.

**Sarrang:** Thanks about the B-day. I had to come up date this late as hell lol for you.

**JxLegacy: **I'm glad that you can relate to my story. I'm sorry that a guy was a dickhead to you. I've had plenty of male friends turn out to be just like Darien, jerks.

**Ichikokit: **Lmao

**PazaakGirl: **Some people actually think that. People assume that they can treat you how they want to, use you, then come back whenever they please. Plus most guys are idiots. That dude that left you two years ago was a jackass. The girl, she didn't take anything from you, she did you a favor. When my ex left me I thought I was going to die, but he did me a huge favor lol.

**Katy-chan: **Some people do regret, but they regret when its a little too late to fix their wrongs.

**Luceceline: **Darien suffers from blaming every one else for the things he's done wrong instead of facing the problems he created.

**Raye85: **You know, I know nothing about Seiya and the outer scouts so I never write about them. I was so into SMoon at one point that I was buying up alot of things but towards the end of 2001 I lost interest and started doing different things. I really didn't see the other episodes after the diamond saga, it became too cheesy for me and I said "eh fuck it." lol I'm not sure what I want to do, but now I want to rewrite this chap or add more to make it longer for you guys. I was thinking of trying to end it in two more chapters.

**Sunny38: **I tell my self that life is a soap opera, sometimes my life resembles one of those silly hood books. But I love the Soaps. Guiding light every morning, I missed my college english class messing around with Tammy and Johnathan this semester lol. The story should be finished soon, I just skip through the school year lol

**Mysterious advisor: **I'm thinking he should learn a few lessons. She should too.

* * *

Morning came too quickly. She wanted to roll over and forget that last night even happened. She felt stupid, her one true chance to get him back and she had blew it by ignoring him. Taking her first advice on the reasons why she should make Darien suffer was really pissing her off. Constantly telling herself that it didn't matter only meant that it did matter. Today her mission was simple; find something cute to wear that said she was single and free. She stood there in her closet wondering what meant single and free. Her conclusion equaled to nothing. 

"Fuck it." She mumbled, 'Maybe some other time.' She thought grabbing some dark denim blue skinny leg jeans from a shelf. It never occurred to her to put more thought into her outfit before so her motto was 'why start now'. Instead of caring she picked up a dino tee out of her Wet Seal pile. She had to admit that she thought the shirt was cute even though it was a little cheesy. It had different colored and shaped dinosaurs on a black small tee shirt. She tried to hurry knowing that she couldn't be late today. She had to go to school as if all was normal. The jeans fit perfectly showing off her curves, giving her more booty then she thought she had. She slipped her dino tee over top her white wife beater and tucked it into her skinny jeans. Too her, her breasts were larger than usual. 'Thank you Dino.' She thought as she buckled her skinny belt, and was proud of her choices in accessories. She looked a little silly as she stared into her mirror with a head full of rollers and only partially dressed. She remembered what Mina said about how shoes could make an outfit so today she was putting forth effort. She grabbed a pair of boots that came far enough above the ankle but were too short in length to be considered knee boots. She actually liked them, they were from Aldos. A nice pair of ankle boots. The spiked heal was cute, with a pointed platform, and a bow that tied on the side of the boot. Today she wanted to step out looking damn good, make him feel stupid for ever doubting her full potential. She pulled out a light weight black leather jacket from Arden B and laid it on her bed. The leather jacket had a flared bodice, two front zipper pockets, and seamed shoulder detailing. The sleeves to the jacket were long. She couldn't forget her makeup and finishing off her hair, but make up and hair wasn't her thing. Who was she fooling the whole process to being a magazine groupie wasn't her thing. She needed back up and fast. She zoomed to her bedroom door and screamed for the only other person who could possibly understand the Do's and Don'ts of dressing like Mina. Irene stood in her doorway a little puzzled by her daughters full on transformation. Irene wondered if the argument Serena had with Darien fueled her all out change, either way she was happy that her daughter was blossoming into a young woman. Serena stood there unsure of what to say or where to begin; the look on her Mother's face said it all.

"Can you help me with my makeup?" She asked, mumbling out the words that she never thought she would ever ask her mother. She stood there her eyes downcast to the floor as Irene walked forward signaling for her to sit in the chair by her vanity. Serena sat and Irene's face lit up, makeup was one of the things she loved doing. Serena closed her eyes ready to meet her doom. Irene took a light shade of blue eyeliner pencil and lined underneath her right eye, she took the liquid liner in the same shade and lined the top of her eye. She held Serena by her chin wondering if she should apply anything drastic and changed her mind. Irene did the same to her left eye then topped it off with a silvery blue eye shadow that was light enough to blend with the light blue eyeliner. Her lip gloss was just that, a gloss used to glaze the lips just enough. Irene then put a little mascara on her eye lashes followed by two tiny blue rhinestones perfectly placed at the point of the eyeliner. Irene smiled as she hurriedly undid the rollers from Serena's hair. Serena's hair was done in loose curls that Irene ran her fingers through to give them their own style. She pulled the top back up off of Serena's forehead so her makeup wouldn't be hidden.

"Oh my." Irene gasped as she stared at her handy work, she was breathtakingly beautiful. From her mother's gasp, Serena was scared to open her eyes, but she had to. She couldn't just sit in her room all day with her eyes shut and miss school. She had to go; she had a plan to put into effect in order to win Prom Queen.

'Wow.' Was Serena's first thought as she took in her appearance in the mirror, the girl starring back at her couldn't be the skin she was living in.

"Thanks Ma." She sincerely said, rushing to give Irene a hug. She grabbed her leather and notebook and zoomed out of her room and down the stairs. 'I'm getting old.' Irene thought while cleaning up the small mess she made on Serena's vanity. Sammy stood at the bottom of the stairs waiting to see Serena. He had heard her cry last night after the music had stopped. He wanted to tell her cheer up then but decided not to after she threw some rollers at her room door trying to hit him. He snickered; his sister acting like a girl was something he couldn't believe. Serena bounced past him and he wasn't sure he was looking at the same girl.

"Um... Um... Um..." Sammy stuttered into a complete stupid slur as he watched her bounce past him. He stood there completely shocked wondering who had kidnapped his sister in the middle of the night and replaced her with a girl from the magazines. She paid his stuttering no attention as she waited for Andrew to pick her up.

"Your lip gloss." Irene called as she walked down the stairs to give it to Serena.

"Sammy, close your mouth." Irene said chuckling at her son and his state of shock. At the mention of Irene giving Sammy an order, Ken looked up from his morning news paper and glanced back down then back up. His paper dropped as he stared at his daughter who didn't look too familiar at the moment.

"You're not leaving the house like this." Ken said standing up from his seat. The muscle ticked in his cheek and he wasn't sure why he was angry but he was pretty sure Serena was going to receive more than enough unnecessary attention. Serena flushed pink from the fuss her family was making over her. Sammy still stood there with his mouth hanging open watching the scene in front of him unfold.

"You march back up them stairs and grab a hat and something... Err... Um... You know what you used to wear." He argued, stamping his right foot signaling that he meant business as Irene put her hands up signaling for him to stop.

"Don't be ridiculous." Irene said her eyes blazing in anger towards her husband's absurd demands for their daughter. The beeping of a car horn put a pause on the argument that was happening in their household for two seconds. Serena knew that was for her, and time for her to break free while she could.

"That's Andrew. Gotta go." She rushed making it out of the door just before her father could physically force her back upstairs. She heard her Mother spewing threats of him cooking and doing his own laundry if he didn't act like an adult.

"Damn!" Was Andrew's reaction to Serena's new look as she made her way down the steps to the side of his car. She desperately tried to hide behind her small notebook, but it did nothing. He stood there leaning against the hood taking in her every move. Serena tried to hide the blush as he opened the car door for her and closed it behind her.

"Is it like that?" He asked teasing her. He sat there getting ready to put his car in motion.

"Stop it Andy or I will put Tiffany on you." She threatened him giggling when she heard him gulp and his tires screech from pulling out of the parking space. The last thing he needed was Mina kicking his ass because Serena could have possibly turned a stalker on to him.

"Alright. Leave Tiffany out of this, it's something about her that reeks of psycho." He muttered while stopping at a stop sign. Her transformation was breathtakingly startling. He wondered what that guy named Darien whom he was hearing so much about could possibly see in the air headed girl Ashley. Ashley always managed to grate his last nerves whenever she was in the area.

"You look nice." He finally said trying to break the silence that lasted the whole ride to school. He glanced over at her and she seemed to be in her own world.

"Thanks." She softly spoke back feeling oh so new to the attention from Andrew. They were a bit early today as they sat in his car waiting for Mina to arrive in the parking lot. Serena anticipated and dreaded Mina's arrival at the same time. One part of her wanted to show Mina her beautiful make over and the other was scared that Mina might pull out a camera and lights would start flashing. A car stopped behind his and honked, then pulled further down to park.

"Mina." Andrew said trying to calm his excitement. He didn't know what to do. Finally meeting his crush the beautiful Mina was still very new to him and it unnerved him. He tried to calm his nerves to face her. The last thing he wanted to have was sweaty hands when he went to walk Mina to class.

"Lets go." He said hitting the unlock button and opening his door.

"Wait..." She faltered, her legs turning into jelly, "I'm scared." She confessed on a soft whisper. He had to lean in to hear her correctly. From the outside of the car it looked as if he was leaning in to kiss his girlfriend. They sat there oblivious to the impressions they were giving off. Andrew then realized that she was new to this type of attention and it could really do damage. He realized that the plan could back fire and give Serena a really messed up ego, hence creating another Ashley.

"They're already staring." Serena nervously gushed through clenched teeth while trying to stay calm as she spoke of her classmates walking to the school. Andrew quickly glanced and she was right, everybody that passed his car couldn't help but pause for a second and do a double take. Of course they would wonder, want to know who she was. That was the way of High School.

"Don't pay that shit no attention, just face it Rena you are beautiful." He said gripping her hand and giving it a light squeeze. He knew that today was going to be very hard for her. The fact that she was trying to bounce back from a terrible break up with her best friend, get over her fight last week, and reinvent herself. He had to admit that she was strong, a fighter and proud to have her on his arm. In his short time of knowing her, he knew she was drop dead gorgeous for all of the right reasons and not the wrong. Today, he was one happy dude, not many guys at his school could say that they were associated with the most beautiful women. When he thought beautiful, he thought personality wise then looks.

"Okay, I can do this." Serena started and was stopped by Andrew while he was helping her out of the car.

"Don't start that crazy chanting thing, it never works"He teased, locking his car and pulling her closer to him so she could feel better about what was to come.

Mina stood there at the trunk of her car looking for one of her history books wondering why she had to be cursed with a history class this semester. She turned around gasping at the vision walking towards her. Serena is drop-dead gorgeous registered with her mind. Mina had known but she had no idea what it would be like once Serena actually worked at it. Mina fell in love with the outfit Serena was wearing and was proud that Serena was getting the hang of dressing up. She gave Serena two thumbs up once they stood in front of her and quickly gave Serena a hug.

"I don't even think people will realize it's you." Mina said in awe turning Serena around and appreciating how well Serena had put her outfit together. Mina knew that Serena had it in her, knew it was times Serena lacked confidence in herself.

"My lip gloss is poppin, my lip gloss is cool." Serena joked as Mina stood next to her bouncing to the words she was saying. They sang together "What you know about me, what chu know bout me?" Andrew smiled happy to see Serena's nerves calming some. Andrew stood beside the two nervous. Too nervous to say anything, but quickly glance at Mina when he thought she wasn't looking. He guessed they were in the process of talking about maybe dating each other, but he wasn't sure. He hadn't asked her out. He wanted to, but he didn't, didn't want things to move too fast. 'Chill.' His mind chanted as he realized he was crushing on Mina hard, a little too hard. To him Mina looked stunning. Absolutely beautiful, just like every time he would see her. He felt a little foolish, waited all night to finally talk to her and words had eluded him in her presence. Mina gave Andrew a quick hug and a blush stained her cheeks as she gave him her history book to carry for her. No words were exchanged upon the transaction. He took the book smiling one of his winning smiles. Mina nearly swooned, he was absolutely gorgeous. 'Carrying her book to class, okay that's a step up.' Andrew thought calculating his chances to date her. Serena wanted to bang her forehead against the trunk of Mina's car; the love in the air was making her sick. 'Ugh.' Serena thought shaking her head to clear it of their cheesiness.

"What's with the history book?" Serena asked Mina and Mina smiled a devious smile. She conjured up a good plan to show Serena off without Serena even realizing it. Mina was going to make Darien feel it one way or another. She was going to flaunt Serena around him in little ways so Serena wouldn't feel uncomfortable. Serena knew that look and didn't want to be on the receiving end of one of Mina's plans. Serena chucked it up as being Mina's way to communicate with Andrew, after all she did hand him the book.

"Stupid report." Mina nonchalantly muttered to Serena as they headed for the school. They were there just in time to walk Mina to class first. It was only right, Andrew was Mina's soon to be boyfriend. Unlike Serena, Mina noticed all of the attention that Serena was receiving and she knew that word was going to travel fast about how good Serena looked. Phase one of Mina's plan was already implemented, allow Serena's beauty to speak for itself. Serena felt hesitant, her nervousness came back tenfold. It took coaching from both Andrew and Mina for her to even step into school. Serena's stomach flopped as her peers continually gawked at her. She was on the verge of turning around completely and walking home until Mina snapped and practically yelled in a southern drawl, "Got damn, Rena you sexy as hell!" The students in the hallway paused for a second, and then things went back to normal. Serena and Andrew burst out laughing.

"It's too early for this." Andrew commented while adjusting the books he was carrying in his hands.

"Mina you are a fool." Serena admitted once they reached her old class room. They stood there in front of the door chatting with Mina like they didn't have a class to attend too. Serena's old classmates gawked at her because she wasn't the Serena they knew. The Serena they knew wore fitted hats not a head full of curls. The Serena they knew wore baggy tee shirts, not tight shirts from wet seal that proved she had boobs. Serena giggled, she knew they would react but not like this. She heard a couple of them mutter damn, and heard some guys whispering about how thick and delicious she looked. Serena shook it off turning a little on the locker she was leaning on. She took a few steps back to give Mina and Andrew some privacy and smiled at how cute they were in public. 'Look at them.' She thought smiling harder at how Andrew turned into a mute in front of Mina and how Mina turned into a beginner at dating. Serena turned away from them to look else where, finding it to be quite rude to keep analyzing them. That's when she saw Darien standing at the beginning of the hall, her smile didn't falter. She had already known what he was going to wear. Not once did she think of running to him and begging for his forgiveness. Standing next to him, well nearly draped on his arm was Ashley. They looked even cozier than before and Serena was actually happy for them. Even though her heart ached she was happy for him. Even though just last night he swore he loved her and not Ashley, she was happy for him. 'You sent him away, you can't be mad.' She thought while clicking her tongue, ignoring the strange stares her peers were sending her way. 'They're made for each other.' She thought taking her eyes off of Darien and Ashley, signaling for Mina that it was her and Andrew's cue to go because trouble had arrived.

Just like she had spotted him Darien had spotted her standing near the classroom door. He wasn't sure at first. He assumed her to be a transfer student, but then recognition hit him. It was Serena standing there drop dead gorgeous with another dude standing beside her. It was another dude with her besides him. His dramatic love confession meant nothing to her, and knowledge of that broke through his soul. A new feeling of emptiness crawled throughout him. She didn't want him echoed throughout his fragile mind. He gulped back his rage and unintentionally squeezed Ashley's hand. It was then that it hit him, she turned him away and in return he was with his second choice. Ashley paid his grip on her hand no mind. She could careless if Darien was dragging her around the school as long if it was her he was dragging and no one else. Ashley continued to chatter with her henchmen as she released Darien's hand to walk with them to give off the image that it was him chasing her.

Serena pulled on Andrew dragging him a long and Darien's lungs felt as if though they had collapsed, breathing became difficult for him. It just couldn't be, she couldn't be was all Darien could process. It wasn't right for her to look so different than what he was accustomed to. The Serena he knew would forever be a tomboy. Darien knew that it was childish and immature of him to think the way he thought, and feel the way he felt, but it was Serena. He came to school with the motivation to hurt Serena even more but then in that moment he realized that he was in the wrong. All bitter thoughts drifted away, the fight died inside of him. He knew that it was he who lost him his first love. He took his first step out of the spot he was currently transfixed in. Mina smiled when they walked into the class room. His eyes held down cast, he couldn't look at Mina she resembled Serena too much. He brushed off the different mutters of how he was such a dumb ass from his fellow classmates. And he tried to ignore the derogatory remarks they were making about if they had one night with the beautiful Serena. Anger boiled within him, rumbling, a new source that he couldn't contain. He was never the one to resort to violence. The pencil he held in his hand snapped in two and Mina stifled her giggle. 'Serves his ass right.' Mina thought watching him from her seat in the back of the room. She truly felt that some people needed a taste of their own medicine and she was the sole provider for Darien receiving his because she knew Serena would have never dished it back to him for treating her bad. The class moved at a snail pace and it was driving Darien insane. He wanted to leave, lock himself away from the world and remember all of the good things in him that Serena had loved. Darien, could think of none, only the hurt he had caused her.

* * *

Review and let me know what you guys think. Thanks for all of the support. Life has just been really hard for me right now and I thank you guys for not giving up on me. 


	10. Chapter 10

Well just to let you guys know it should be one more chapter after this then maybe an epilogue. Thank you guys for supporting me and holding me down. The programs I was using to create my web page expired so I'll have to get those to finish it. Please review and let me know what you guys think, I didn't edit so if it's a bunch of errors oh well fuck it lol read it and enjoy.

Disclaimers: I don't own Sailor Moon.

Special thanks to: **yuskefan, vzla2112, milkshakelvr, marie, lil miss child, skye668, sarrangxoxo, asianprincess, and supersaiyanx.**

**Merangelgal:** Lately everything I do is rushed. I'm surrounded by a bunch of back biters and bullshitters who I'm supposed to call family and friends. Actually I'm not depressed, I decided to do things that I like to do, and that's posting chapters for you guys. But thanks for cheering me up, it's not a day that goes by that I don't think of my cousin.

**TutorBitch:** lol I feel you on Darien not being your favorite guy, but truth be told some females fall in love and it's hard for them to let their first go.

**Sunny38:** That's what happened to me, went off to prom then suddenly everybody knew me lol Before that they didn't even know my name, after everybody swore that they knew where my boy friend hung out at lol at the time I didn't even have a boyfriend lol they were talking about my cousin who went to prom with me lol.

**Dertupio:** I'll be sure to write about prom and maybe what happens to them afterwards.

**SereNendy:** Things are moving along right about now, but nevertheless I am still blessed to be here.

**Katychan:** I'm lazy too lol

**Ffgirlmoonie:** Thanks and um I have bad memory too. I always forget names.

Just One of The Guys

Chapter 10

The word had spread of a new blonde beauty at school and all praised her name, Serena. Serena hated it, hated the attention, the running for Prom Queen. She hated smiling when she felt like crying, hated wearing sexy clothes when she could have been wearing baggy jeans. Halloween came and Mina and Serena had a party at Mina's house. The party was just the first of many that followed. Thanksgiving came and Mina spent the holiday with Serena and her family. Not once did Irene mention to Serena that Darien was going to America for the Thanksgiving break to see his father who was recovering from the accident he was in, she thought better of it. December rolled around and in floated Christmas. Mina also shared that holiday with Serena and her family; they treated Mina as if she was one of theirs. Serena brought the New Year in with the gang, partying with promises made to each other to always be friends. They spoke of their merry times and how in six months tops they would all go their separate ways for college. She thought of Darien then and how they couldn't bring the New Year in together. It was always tradition, for them to be together. This year tradition was over.

Valentines Day sweetly flapped its wings through, cupid spared Serena. All of her friends went out on a date as Serena stayed home watching television alone in her pajamas. Molly and Melvin had offered to take her along with them, but she declined becoming tired of being the extra weight with her friends. Her life was rapidly going by. She shuddered at the thought of Darien, he had made it quite known that he was serious with Ashley and so did Ashley make it very well known about her thoughts for Darien. Early that day in school, he had sent balloons, flowers, and chocolates to Ashley for all to see. 'Let it go." Her mind chanted as she drifted off to sleep on the couch. March was filled with even more tedious task to do as the fight for Prom Queen kicked up a notch. April stood there waiting for Serena to catch up. Just that quickly the seasons had changed, the months had gone by and Serena stood there trying to grasp what had happened. Questions still lurked in her mind.

Time moved slow and evolved into something new. Replacing Darien was the hardest thing she ever had to do. Replacing him was replacing a part of her. The tomboy in her slowly withered away; hidden behind her changed misty blue eyes. Corrine Bailey Rae tuned into her life, just like a star across her sky. Memories slithered across her overloaded mind. Her life was different, so different that images of him came to her on the wisp of a breeze. Nothing was the same, nothing at all. Life eased on by, music and writing becoming her outlet. The image of him still sat fresh, she didn't want to remember, feel him close to her. Her eyes snapped shut trying to hold back the tears, the tears that had been threatening to spill since he had left. The memory flickered giving life to old wounds; she could see them two as if it was yesterday. She stooped at the window as he leaned from her tree, they kissed as if it was no tomorrow. Tears seeped through, and she cried for the crimes they had committed against each other. She knew that the wounds they had inflicted upon each other would never go away, he would forever be her first love. Her first continued to echo through out her room. Pictures of Mina and dates with other guys replaced the ones of her and Darien on her wall. Her bed became uncomfortable, the sheets felt lumpy. She rolled over, her hand reaching for the box she had hidden under her bed. The blue box was the enemy; she and Mina had packed it with all of her memories. Mina just didn't get it; packing pictures away didn't take away from the fact that little mementos would always have a trace of him attached to them. He would always be apart of her, she breathed him. She wondered how others did it, how others got over the break up, even though they really didn't have a break up. How did they forget that person's smile, kiss, touch, look-of-the-day, he would forever be unforgettable. The blue box clicked open on its own accord beckoning her forward, pushing her to review its contents. She hiccupped on a sob and wholeheartedly went spiraling back down memory lane. Pictures of them in elementary school danced before her, pooling from the evil box. One struck a cord in her, the picture of them on Halloween. Her, a bunny with her face made up and him a little devil, they were both four. She cried harder releasing the bottled hurt that she had stored. She curled up on her bed holding the pictures of them close to her heart and fell asleep.

His room felt like a cage. He had gone there, he had caused this. Life really put him through a loop. Nothing equaled out to be as he thought it would have. His father's life was still hanging in the balance and he was still pining after Serena feeling alone. He would see her in the hallway and as always she would pass him by. If Serena felt anything he surely couldn't tell, she would always keep it moving and hold tightly onto her friend Andrew. In some sick twisted way Ashley was there for him, uplifting him through the darkness. He dated her against his better judgment and found her to be a sweet and kind girl underneath the glam she portrayed. Ashley was beautiful but to him she was no Serena, she could never replace his first love. He didn't know what to do, leading Ashley on was hurting him. Darien realized that Ashley was too good to be led on by him. Ashley deserved better even though at moments she could be a pure bitch. Prior to those moments she could be the sweetest girl on legs, always catering to him. In some small way he had grown to love her and respect her for being her. He was caught between a rock and a hard place. How to break it off with Ashley was always on his mind, how to end a relationship that he had grown fond of but couldn't truly give to her what she wanted and needed. Darien didn't want to think, that's all he had been doing, thinking. Thinking of how his father would never look the same again, be the same again. He always thought that tragedies birthed blessings, but now everything looked bleak. He felt what his mother felt times ten, and the absence of his best friend made his crisis ten times harder. Ashley couldn't be a supplement for Serena, she would never be.

The day was sunny, a light breeze blowing. Andrew stood beside Mina as Mina giggled at his latest joke. He would do anything to make her smile. To him her laugh was infectious; it always started a chain reaction. Andrew found himself thanking the heavens the day that Serena walked into his life cause in walked Mina and a gang of friends he would have a life time bond with. He spent the last school year having more fun than he thought he ever would have. Raye stood on the left of him with Amy who were ganging up on Chad with promises of toe nail painting and hair doing. Chad looked queasy as they threatened him with more make over tactics that he could receive if he didn't cooperate the first time around. Greg, Ken, Molly and Melvin stood away from Chad laughing as Lita snapped shots of them with her Kodak digital camera. Lita had been taking a lot of pictures, wanting to save every memory she could of the gang. She didn't want to think of it as an ending but only the beginning. They stood there somewhat resembling the cast of Friends and Lita smiled snapping away, collecting as many memories as she could. Snap shots of them at their best. She was waiting for Serena and started remembering their first encounter. Lita had to admit that Serena's transformation was remarkable, but she felt slightly guilty for allowing Serena to change herself. Lita noted how Serena was damn near late to everything and had seemed a little depressed. 'Note to self, bake some cookies and have a long talk with Serena.' Lita thought continually clicking her camera. Molly went to help Amy and Raye with their attack on Chad. Chad gave a frustrated sigh as he accepted the fact that they had no intentions of leaving him alone to enjoy the afternoon.

Serena dragged as usual, not sure if she was up for hanging out with the gang today. But she had promised and the last thing she wanted to start doing was breaking promises. She wasn't sure if she was coming and going but spring hit and it made her sick. She wanted to stay like winter, cold and alone. She was accustomed to Darien being with her regardless but it was making her sick. Walking the same Avenues they walked before Mina and after started hitting her hard. Every time she thought of Darien being obsolete from her life because she turned his love away after he had rejected hers; she wanted to cry. They saw each other in passing and didn't once acknowledge the others presence. His phone calls had stopped leaving her to think about what he and Ashley were really doing when they were alone, after all she did tell a small lie that wasn't true. She missed him, her world was different. The different guys she was dating were beautiful but they were not Darien. Nothing seemed to compare, she kept reliving that night of him screaming to her that he loved her, not Ashley. She would beat herself up over the reasons why she didn't run to him, jump out her window to reach him if she really had to. She remembered the broken look on his face when her mother sent him home. She wanted to go to him then, but being strong for her self was something she needed to do. Her head held down, she meekly walked forward with her surroundings blurring. Nothing mattered anyway; it was all a blur to her now.

'The nerve of him… Dating Trashley!' Her thoughts became bitter, teetering on the furious route it usually would take when it came to thoughts of them. Serena didn't even bother to look both ways as she was crossing the street, too busy thinking of other things. Her mind wouldn't allow her to function properly, her heart was dying.

"Watch out." His familiar voice softly spoke to her as the sounds of honking car horns came crashing through. It took her a moment to register that he was real and that he was pulling her back from stepping off of the curb. He loosened his tight grip once she backed up away from the street and him. Words escaped her as his troubled eyes bore into hers. He couldn't believe that she was so wrapped up into her thoughts that she almost ended her own life, if he hadn't stopped her she would have been hit by a car. He released her not really wanting to but decided it would be better if he did. She stared at him, a million different emotions running through her misty eyes. He decided to break their silence.

"Hey." He said wondering why after all their years of friendship alls he could say to her was a hey. He knew he could do better than a hey. So he went for it, reached out and pulled her in for a hug. Serena stood there not hugging him back, her mind and body going into shock. 'Maybe I did step into traffic.' Was her thought as she stood there trying to make sure she hadn't lost her mind. Loneliness clenched his heart and he wanted to confess everything to her just to be in her good graces again, just to be with her.

"I miss you Rena. I wanted to call you. I want my best friend back." His confession entered her soul and she reached up fiercely hugging him back. Flood gates opened as she cried on his shoulder and as he cried on hers. This couldn't be real, his grip tightened as she held him back with the same force. But things weren't this simple, nothing in life was simple. The world surrounding them faded away, the crowded sidewalk was forgotten as they stood there.

"I've waited months for you Darien, to just apologize in some small way." She hiccupped as he released her from his embrace reluctant on letting her go again. He had to, the last thing he wanted to do was scare Serena off when he could be creating new ground to be her friend.

"Serena, from the bottom of my heart I apologize, for everything." He said reaching for her hand and she allowed him to take it at the end of her rope of fighting. She found still being angry with him useless, it was hurting her more. This time around she knew better, she would protect her heart from his carelessness. It took a moment for her to nod her head in acceptance.

"Too much has happened to just be friends. I've been trying to let the hurt you caused me go, and it's been hard. To wake up every day knowing that my so called best friend could walk away from me…" Her voice broke off as old emotions flooded her system; she turned her face unable to look at him. He felt his heart break again and shame washed over him. They had known each other before elementary school, since the sand box. She was his best friend since before they could fully walk and talk. A smile lit his face at the memory.

"You'll always be my spetti head." He joked just like he used to back when they were four and unable to pronounce words, spaghetti was one of them. She smiled back at the memory and giggled. Memories of who they used to be and what they used to be to each other came forth.

"I don't expect things to be the same. I'm just asking for just a little of you, not all." He said tugging her in his direction. He wanted to make amends for all of his wrong doings against her, for every foul thing that shattered their friendship.

"I'm supposed to meet Mina and the gang." Serena admitted not sure if she was ready to be in his presence again, everything felt fresh, like yesterday just happened even though it was months ago. Even though she didn't want to ditch the gang she wanted to at least hear him out, her feet moved on its own accord in his direction. She wanted to suck her teeth, her body was a traitor. After all he had done to her it took nothing for her to still follow him.

"Rena, please…" He begged, his voice trembling from the thought of her saying no. He couldn't take for her saying no, didn't want to hear it. Serena caught his desperate plea and her heart nearly stopped.

"Just for today, take no out of your vocabulary." He said not ready to look at her yet, still scared of her answer. She didn't respond, she stood there shell shocked wondering when he was able to use the same destructive charm he used on other women on her. Even though she felt as if he was charming her she couldn't walk away from him. Something in her heart wouldn't let her walk away from him. She stood there and his flamboyant style came back, he tugged on her hand gently pulling her along with him towards the ice cream shop. No words were exchanged as he ordered her favorite and his favorite ice cream on a cone. He wasn't going to tease her today and be cheap buy buying her one scoop, he dug a little deeper in his pockets and bought her two scoops. She smiled a genuine smile and he smiled back.

"Oh gee two scoops." She teased happily taking her cone from the worker's hand. He laughed happy that she wasn't going to make things hard on him today even though he deserved it. He deserved so many different things and deserving her friendship wasn't one of them. But nevertheless he smiled with confidence and deemed today the day they would patch things up. Hanging out with the gang was forgotten as they walked out of the ice cream shop and towards a route less people they knew hung around. Serena didn't want her friends knowing that she was trying to be his friend and the same thoughts were likewise for him. Majority of their problems were public displays and the last thing they needed was more drama added to their mix. She focused more on trying to be a better person by giving him a chance to redeem himself for his wrong doings. He led her down the crowded streets oblivious to the fact that they were being followed by a car with two of Ashley's girl friends who had spotted them in the Ice Cream Parlor. Fifteen minutes later they sat underneath a tree in the old abandoned gardens. He brought her there for mainly privacy; it was rare to ever see more than three couples there at a time.

"Mina's going to kill me for getting my jeans dusty." Serena said wincing at the thought of Mina going off about dirty denim. Darien chuckled things hadn't changed just the two of them. A breeze blew and the tree tops whispered softly. They sat there allowing the silence between them to soothe their spirits and hold back the inevitable. Finally he grew some balls and went for it.

"You've changed." He whispered wondering how the balls he had just grew shrunk so fast. His voice lacked bass but instead was soft, partly accusing even though he wasn't the victim. Her eyes slanted at his nerve and she wondered why her change mattered.

"Is that good or bad?" She asked curious as to why it was bothering him so. Her blonde hair blew with the breeze, slightly cascading over her right shoulder. He couldn't look at her, it had hurt. She found her self gazing at him, wanting to reach up and brush his gorgeous hair like she used to.

"You were just as beautiful before." He replied, his resignation quite obvious. He admitted that this wasn't a battle but a chance to get all of the things he wanted to get off of his chest. Serena leapt at that chance and clung to it for dear life.

"Do you love her?" She blurted, then regretted, not sure if she was ready for the answer. Darien kissed any chance of ever being with Serena good bye as he settled on being truthful with the girl who used to be his best friend.

"Yes…" He started as she hopped up mad that she hadn't expected that answer. She held back her tears and kept her crude remarks in check. Before she could get a way he gripped her wrist and pulled her back down to him.

"Let go." She whimpered not sure if her sanity could hold out much longer. The last thing she wanted was for him to see her loose it over him again. It wasn't fair, the things he could do to her, the places he would take her. It was then that she realized she would never love another like she loved him. Her false charade of the past months faded away and she accepted the fact that she loved him through it all and would probably still love him regardless of what he'd done.

"You were always so pig headed. Let me finish, isn't this what we are here for?" He asked her as she calmed down and fixed her outfit while sitting next to him. He tried to find the right words to say to get her to understand exactly how he felt.

"Yes and no." He started again at lost for words. He took his time with what he said next, "She aint you… She'll never be you." He admitted to her not sure if his truth would go over well. Serena clenched her eyes shut trying to consume what she had heard. It couldn't be true, 'It can't be.' Chanted through out her trembling from his admittance.

"So what do you mean?" She questioned on a shallow shaky breath unable to make direct eye contact. She knew him too well and wasn't ready to have that type of connection with him again. She didn't need him to sugar coat things, she rather he spit it out and forget sparing her feelings.

"Meaning I could never love another like I love you." He spoke up praying that he had made the right decision. He couldn't take her rejecting him for a second time. Serena nearly fell over. Here he sat confessing his love to her, how he could never love another, but was dating another girl.

"Darien... You're dating her." Serena bit out calling him on his bullshit. Her anger was getting the best of her again and she wanted to leave. She hadn't ditched her friends who had been there for her just to come and be disrespected and put down by Darien again. She felt like an ass, and he always painted her out to be one.

"It's no being friends or getting through to you. You expect me to believe that you love me." She argued standing up and he didn't stop her this time. She stood in front of him throwing a tantrum. To others it looked like a little quarrel between lovers, a little lover's spat. Ashley's friends soaked it all up, not making out what they were saying but coming to their own conclusions. He wanted Serena to get everything off of her chest. She needed the chance to release it. She deserved it.

"You fucking expect me to believe that you care about me. How can you when you do things like this? How da fuck can you sit here and say that you love me, but you're dating another girl?" She asked leaning in towards him wanting him to stare her dead in her hurt eyes. Daring him to see the pain he constantly caused her. She wanted him to see what he put her through, how he made her feel. She accepted that she would always love him but it didn't mean he could still do the same things to her. He looked up no longer caring about making a scene and pulled her forward to him. Their lips connected and all thoughts of murdering him underneath the tree were partially forgotten. Her hands balled up into tiny fist as she pounded on his chest not wanting to submit to his will. The tom boy she once knew came back and she wasn't going to be conquered. She fought and he gripped her wrist feeding her every emotion he ever felt for her in his kiss. Every good thought on down to the bad was plowed into her mouth. Her whimpers went ignored as he pulled her closer to him, his chest leaned over top hers as he demanded she admit that she was in love with him. He wasn't going to stop, not until she admitted she felt the same, not until she gave into him. He would kiss her all day if he had to.

Serena's mind went blank and her senses felt ransacked. Her body quivered beneath him as her thoughts skated into oblivion. He had claimed her and she knew it. Her struggle ceased bringing forth their underlying desires. Her heart soared and for the first time in months her heart felt light. Darien groaned into her mouth relaxing his tired tongue. He pulled back taking in her flushed appearance. She looked different, this time she was glowing. The smile she used to have crept back into her beautiful eyes. Darien nearly sobbed, the look was written all over her face. She loved him and loved him hard. He smiled, nothing could stop his happiness now or so he thought. Serena pulled herself from his embrace holding back her roller coaster of emotions. She might love him but she couldn't subject herself to misery again. She just couldn't. Her smile faded and she wrapped her arms around herself to protect her from the things to come. He stared at her back noticing her stiffness. Fear crept back into his heart just as she moved to speak with her back still facing him.

"You're with somebody else..." she faltered her voice breaking over the fact she had to state the truth for him. It wasn't fair that he could make her do things she didn't want to do, make her submit to him.

"Don't." He rushed dropping down to his knees beside her to grab her legs. He held onto her for dear life while Ashley's friends pulled off already seeing enough to tell Ashley about his betrayal. Darien was ready to beg if he had to, he wasn't going to let her walk away without a fight this time. Serena stood stark still scared to be the one to walk away, but knew she had to.

"I'm leaving her." He said releasing her to stand beside her. He pulled her to him and she didn't resist, she seemed to be in shock. She found her self holding back more tears as he spewed forth all she wanted to hear. But was it good enough, would it ever be good enough?

"That doesn't change a thing. It doesn't change these past months." She whispered stepping back from him before he used one of his tricks on her again. Serena was never second best and she refused to be now. Her thoughts consumed her as she took another step and he followed.

"I know it doesn't change much, but Serena just... just... Damn I Love You!" He belted and she stopped in her tracks holding back from jumping in his arms just because he said those words she always wanted to hear him constantly say. She wanted him to say it so much that his jaws would hurt. A chill ran down her spine and she realized that she had no intentions of leaving him, but giving him time to get things right. She didn't have to let him know that though. He didn't have to know where her mind was at on their issue.

"And you know that I love you. It doesn't change a thing. I can't promise you anything." She ended their talk not wanting to discuss how in one day of meeting him again she had willingly turned into the other woman. She heard plenty of stories from Mina and the gang when it came to relationships but she never thought she would be the other woman that they had talked about. Here she stood willing to accept any piece of him she could and that very knowledge made her sick on her stomach. Out of respect for Ashley, female to female, she had grown and seeing Darien didn't sit well with her. No female deserved to be falling in love with a guy to only have another female walk up and take her rightful place. Even though Ashley had dished it out to her, Serena didn't wish the pain she experienced on anyone, not even her enemy. She pondered on how things were going to go.

'God. I know that this is wrong, but I love him.' She reasoned with herself as to why she was going to willingly date Darien even though she knew she had no business doing so. The street lamps were turning on as the sun etched out of the sky.

"I understand." He said stepping forward to take her hand and walk her home. Light conversation carried them over to her house. A sense of de ja vu hit when it came time for her to climb the tree. Dance night became clearer in both of their minds. He carefully climbed behind with her heals in the pockets of his baggy jeans. She lifted her window and thought of all the other times they had done this. She climbed through reluctant to face him this time. She fought the coward off inside and faced who she thought would be gone out of her life after high school. His eyes held exquisite promises and she wanted to believe them, needed to believe in him again.

"Come here." He commanded and for the life of her she couldn't understand why she was still obeying him. Her feet moved and she found her self in the same position she was in during the night of the dance. He looked past her and noticed that their mementos were gone. He asked no questions, instead he moved forward with his prior intentions.

"I'm not going to push you… Just know that I'll be here." He said leaning in to kiss her forehead. He placed a sweet kiss and she smiled letting him know that maybe things would be alright.

Lita stood on the side walk with her bag of freshly baked cookies in hand watching Darien and Serena in the window. She nearly dropped her cookies but caught them just in time. After the shock wore off she wondered how long Darien and Serena had been sneaking around behind people's back to be with each other. Lita wasn't angry, she had no right to be, Serena was her own woman. She stood there opening her bag to grab a cookie. The warm chocolate nearly melted in her mouth, but nothing was as juicy as the love scene before her eyes. Lita walked forward, never the one to spy on the people she knew unless it was necessary.

"Well well well… Look at what we have here." She joked and Serena froze. Darien jerked back not sure who had caught them in her window and fell out of her tree. He groaned it was no way he was going to get up and move now. Serena muffled her scream and immodestly glanced from Darien to Lita.

"Oooh I'm sorry. I bring a peace offering and my mouth is zipped." Lita quickly apologized while holding up her bag of cookies knowing that would by her short term immunity.

"Lita, just help him, make sure he's breathing." Serena rushed climbing out of her window and down the tree to help Lita with Darien. He laid there wondering why every time they were alone and patching things up one of her new girl friends came from out of no where to interrupt them.

"I'm okay." Darien groaned while laying on his back staring up at his blonde beauty that was frantically checking him for major injuries. Lita sat her bag of cookies down to help Serena move Darien. Lita felt bad, she didn't mean to cause him injury but then thought him falling out of the tree was justified by his past treatment towards Serena.

"Somebody has some explaining to do." Lita said pulling Darien up in a standing position. Both Serena and Darien groaned already knowing that Lita wasn't going anywhere until she was told the truth.

"Just kill me now." Serena complained wondering why everything was so complicated. They moved around the tree and helped him limp to the yard.

"Oh shut up and stuff it." Lita commented hitting Serena with the bag of cookies she had brought by to cheer Serena up.

"Cookies!" Serena squealed leaving Darien to lean completely on Lita while she dug in the cookie bag to stuff her mouth. "Mmmnhhh choco-latey." Serena moaned causing Lita to laugh. Darien grunted thinking tonight was going to be a long night.


	11. Chapter 11

My bad. I am wrong for taking forever to update. I have had the chapter done a good while a go but never had the time or the chance to actually sit at my computer and finish it how I wanted to. To me its not actually finished, and since I have so much information to put out there with this, I have to say that it will be about two more chapters. Thank you guys. I know I haven't been here and again I am sorry. Please review, I really need to know what you guys think. I didn't have a chance to reread this chapter so if there are any loop holes, big things that throw the story completely off, tell me and I will rewrite this chapter right away. Thank you guys so much. Thank you, thank you, thank you: **Rosebudjamie, monique, **

**Sailor Caris:** I'm glad that the language relates to you, not everybody catches on to certain slang because slang across the world is different, and sometimes I write and be like 'man I hope they get this.' lol

**Samifanatic:** Thank you, I think one of my big problems stem from not developing my characters enough. Thank you so much, but this is something I will continue to work on, so you guys can relate more. I've learned that most guys do fall for the plain jane girls, they just never tell them.

**moonfan:** my bad, its about two more chapters lol

**merangelgal:** I think its about time they sort their feelings out and see where that gets them. I'm not depressed even though I should be, so much is going on in my life right now that I should be writing about that instead lol but oh well thats life.

**Dertupio:** which one? lol

**Sakura Ai: **You and me both lol I'm ready to work on my novel.

**Yuskefan:** I've learned that not everybody may be who they seem to be

**ffgirlmoonie:** Thinking of that right about now...

**Sunny38:** Isn't that always the case when you are young, have two crushes but still like one crush more than you like the other one. I think that the ending will be big or I can make it small but I should make it go boom lol whatever that means.

**milkshakelvr: **I've noticed that too, I think I some how leaked some of my personality into this lol

**guitarbabe:** maybe

**Sailormoon5645: **Please dont kill me, this chapter is kind of rushed, it may be missing the details you want, but I didn't want to keep holding on to it, it's not fair, I've been wanting to update for the past 2 months.

**roswellachick:** Yea, thats one thing that I always feel like I dont have, time.

**Chibi Babe:** My bad about it being confusing, I will fix that chapter and post it on my site.

okay now for the longest review ever.** mojacko1984**, I'm not sure if I sent you something already but just to be on the safe side I will reply anyway. Thanks for your wonderful review, it meant the world to me. In the beginning Ashley didn't care enough about Darien, but she fell for Darien once they started to get to know each other, things change once you start dating someone. you grow to love certain things about them and hate some things about them. So yes in the beginning you guys only knew Ashley as Serena's enemy, but now that she is Darien's girl friend, you guys were bound to see different sides of her. Darien loves Serena, and when most guys flat out love a girl, instead of being with them they run, its easier to be with someone you could care less about than someone that you know you could completely loose your self in. lmao men never want to admit when they are wrong and let alone apologize lol so for some chicks to get that, its major, but trust me I understand exactly what you are typing. No one is perfect, and Darien knows this, for this reason alone he cant blame Ashley cause he allowed himself to help put Serena through alot of the things she has gone through, but it's not just Ashley fault. I cant explain to you why he feels sorry for Ashley or explain if he will get mad at Ashley, that would take away from my story, sorry. Serena smiled because she knows that she loves him, not gonna love someone else and she's made it up in her mind that she will be the other woman just to be with him, she's accepted defeat. I read you r whole review and no thank you, please let me know what you think, it means alot to me. You wont be mad by the end of the story I promise lol I will straighten everything out and you may be getting the things you want. Again thank you.

**Disclaimers: **I dont own Smoon, never did and never will.

* * *

Just One Of The Guys 

Chapter 11

After the initial shock had worn off, Lita sat wondering why she hadn't took notice of Serena's pain. Lita hadn't thought of how the many changes had affected Serena. She thought back to that fateful day of Serena's first makeover and how they found her in Darien's arms. Lita knew then, Serena would always run to Darien who would always be drawn to her.

"I'm sorry Serena." Lita said, apologizing for not being a good friend. Lita's guilt replaced her anger over Serena hiding important things from her. She smoothed her shirt down and found more important things to stare at than Serena.

"Lita, it's no problem, just keep this between us." Serena said glancing sideways at Darien who really wanted to leave as soon as the conversation had started.

"Come on now, it's your business." Lita stated, digging in the bag of cookies. She nibbled on a cookie, her mind still processing the current events. Darien shook his head, really not needing to know the ends and outs of girl power. His shoulders sagged, pains shot through his lower back to his legs.

"Damn." He groaned while stretching his arms, the only thing he wanted was a warm hot bath, not to stay and listen to girl talk about their relationship. 'It's going to be all over the wire.' He thought accepting that they would be the center of attention for all of the wrong reasons again.

"Thanks." Serena muttered watching Darien stand, his first two steps shaky. Serena giggled, wishing the awkward moment would pass. Lita watched Serena, wondering if her friend had lost her mind. 'Maybe the school year was a little stressful.' She thought recounting the many problems they all had faced. Lita clasped her fingers together in her lap and waited for one of them to speak.

"Remember my first day in heals, I sort of walked like that." Serena said, eyes twinkling with mirth. Lita laughed remembering that particular day causing Darien to turn around. He stood there casting an angry glare towards them, deeming them both silly. Serena dropped the bag of cookies thinking of the full memory that felt like yesterday. Darien couldn't help but smile, sensing something he hadn't felt from her in ages, the old Serena. Lita perked up not missing a beat, this Serena with Darien was much happier than the Serena without Darien.

"Great, I nearly die and it's the thing to laugh at." He pouted, limping out of her back yard to get to the nearest bus stop to head for home. Serena and Lita nearly fell off of the bench while watching his retreating form.

"Serena…" Lita started unable to find the right words of advice she was looking for, "Be sure that this is what you want… I've been the other woman before and it's not pretty… It seems like a good idea at first because you think with your heart… think of your love, but in the end it could destroy you." She finished, running her fingers over her pants pocket not ready to see exactly what Serena felt.

"I know Lita, I know. Thank you." She said leaning over to give Lita a hug, happy that it was she who had found her in the crazy predicament tonight instead of the others. Goodbyes were spoken leaving Lita to set for home. Serena reluctantly climbed back up her tree into her quiet bedroom to think of what she had committed to. 'Wow.' She thought wondering what tomorrow would hold.

* * *

Ashley sat in her bedroom, decorated in the latest teen princess theme. She wouldn't believe it, refused to let her thoughts take flight. Her vision became blurry and instead of taking her purple colored contacts out, she sat there feeling numb. The pictures of her and Darien became unfocused. 'All of this...' Her thoughts started in, a drowning sensation struck her. Ashley's heart felt like sinking. 'Be real...' But being real was something she wasn't accustomed to doing. Ashley hadn't been herself in years and trying to do that now was unthinkable. Her image blurred even more in the mirror across from her bed, she looked away unable to look at who she had become. She found something across her bedroom more interesting like her ice skates. Nobody knew that she could ice skate, and ice skate good. Those were just one of her best kept secrets. Right about now she had it all, the looks, most popular in school, most likely to be prom queen, a group of friends who worshipped her, and Darien. Her thoughts paused as the information her friends shared with her sank in. He was spotted with her enemy Serena. 'It could mean nothing.' After all Darien and Serena were friends since the sand box, she expected them to speak to each other again. Darien was with her night after night, wrapped up in her arms so it could mean nothing. Ashley resisted the urge to let her thoughts walk on the dark side. Serena was never pregnant and Ashley doubted Serena had ever experienced anything beyond a tongue kiss with Darien. In a crazy twisted way when the pregnancy scandal first started she added fuel to the flames and enjoyed every minute of Serena's torture. Ashley took pride in the rumor of Darien being so in love with her that he left his pregnant girl friend Serena. Now it seemed trivial, the difference between her and Serena was she would loose all if she lost him and Serena would loose nothing. Darien had slept with plenty of girls, he was experienced and he had left his mark upon her. She couldn't resist his quirky grin, those startling blue eyes whenever he was on top of her. Ashley was his no questions asked. That was the difference between the two; Serena was still a virgin who hadn't been cursed by fulfilling her curiosity. Serena didn't take the chance of becoming pregnant, but Ashley did and it scared her. Not once had he ever complained about making out with her, Darien allowed it and wanted it just as much as she did. In that Ashley knew she had him, what good was a relationship with a saint? Darien was a man and he had plenty of desires. Her worry over him creeping with Serena erased from her mind for she knew before he went there he would cheat elsewhere with other females willing to have sex. Ashley had changed over the past few months, her male following completely stopped. Her whole world changed once she hooked up with Darien and she wanted to keep it that way. She dialed Darien's house praying that he would answer but no one picked up. She reluctantly placed the phone back on the hook and went to her computer. She logged into her MySpace account and had a few good laughs. Still no call, she clicked out of her page wondering what would keep him from her. She refused to give in and dial his number again, instead she hit her bed hoping sleep would claim her soon.

* * *

Serena trusted Lita with her secret, no one could know, not even Mina. It pained Serena to hide something so important from her very best friend, but she had no choice, too ashamed to admit her feelings. What she wanted and did with Darien was her business and hers alone. Serena had worked hard to regain and rebuild her strong image. No one could know of her yearnings, no one. Her deepest secret was coming back to haunt her and she was willing to do anything to keep it, to keep him. It pained her that she became so different, a desperate girl willing to do anything. Her light denim mini skirt said it all as she walked to school instead of getting her usual ride from Andrew. She needed to clear her head, have some alone time. The usual cat calls were made while she walked in her low top white Chuck Taylors. Her chucks matched her white tight cotton shirt from Wet Seal. She thought 'Why dress up, when my skirt speaks for itself.' And it did, her thighs looked beautiful, due to all the sports she used to play. She thanked being a tom boy at one point for something and kept moving past the goggling eyes of the people. Her hair was pulled up into a neat genie pony tail and a silver necklace adorned her slim neck. The silver charm bracelet on her wrist jingled as she swung her arms lost in her thoughts. 'Just relax, nobody knows.' She thought, entering the school, stopping herself from hyperventilating. She hurried down the hall heading towards her old class room. The school bell would ring in any second, but she had to see him, to see if things were true. 'Did he really leave her?' Rang out as she peeked her head in and didn't spot him in his usual seat, he wasn't there at all. Mina was there, sitting in the back where they used to sit and she waved. Serena waved back and quickly moved to go to her class. The bell rung, she was late and she wouldn't hear the end of it from Andrew. Thanks to Andrew she had taken her education a little more serious and applied to a few colleges. It had hit her a few months back that it had to be more to life after high school, and the questions of what to do with ones future after graduation was always present. She didn't worry about the financial burden. She prayed that the scholarships and financial aide she had applied for would come through. She was so consumed in her thoughts that she didn't realize she was on the third floor walking past the empty library. 

Darien stood there in the empty hall way, knowing she would pass by any minute. There she stood looking gloriously delicious in her light denim mini skirt. He immediately put a stop to his naughty thoughts and spoke to her. A look of surprise crashed her features from seeing him there in front of their old meeting spot. He sheepishly shrugged off her knowing smile.

"I thought you weren't trying to get caught." She teased not sure why she couldn't keep her distance from him.

"Well I just had to see you, now... I mean good morning…" He broke off, wondering why his tongue felt so thick, why it seemed he couldn't coherently speak to her. 'She's beautiful.' He thought, making a mental note of how her smile lit the hallway.

"It wasn't like you weren't going to see me." She joked laughing at how they would have eventually bumped into each other, school wasn't that big. She loved the affect she had on him, loving the fact that this time it was him wanting her most of all.

"I mean after all you were going to see me around." she finished walking past him implying that he would be seeing her later.

"Well about that..." he started and paused unable to stop himself from looking at her beautiful legs. She blushed, lost on the attention he gave her. She felt warm inside and nothing could have stopped this glorious moment, nothing at all.

"I was thinking that I pick you up after school, well ten minutes before school let out to um... so we can hang out?" He asked blushing when he finished. He couldn't believe he didn't know how to ask his ex best friend out. She didn't hesitate with her answer but instead hugged him, the front of her body pressed against his. 'Wow, she has grown.' He thought, thinking of how she had shed the boy image to replace it with a beautiful model image.

"Of course I'll slip out of the school to be with you." She whispered in his ear leaving a trace of her lip gloss on his cheek. She didn't care if Ashley would notice; she was officially claiming him as hers. 'What the hell, if I'm going to be with him, I might as well go all out with it.' She thought, sauntering away to get to class.

* * *

Mina sat in class feeling a little uneasy; Serena's abrupt departure left her wondering if she had done something wrong. Then it dawned on her that maybe Serena just had a lot on her mind. Just like Mina had a lot on her mind. For them high school would be over in two months, they had their futures to think about. College was something Mina always wanted to do but doubted she would ever be able to. She hadn't told anybody, not even Andrew that she had signed a contract for a movie. She would be gone for a year and a half. It was then that she realized that this was the reason why her parents never allowed her to be a normal teenager, why they always kept her separate from her peers. She couldn't say goodbye to them, wouldn't be able to say goodbye to them. Her long time friends Amy, Lita, and Raye would understand; they had known her longer than Andrew, Serena, Chad, Molly, Ken, Greg, and Melvin. How would they take it especially her boyfriend Andrew, she had already knew his plans, but would he want to be with her after high school. Would he really want to be there once they started their real lives for high school was just a test and right about now Mina felt like she was failing. The teacher's words were drowned out as she pondered on and she felt a pang in her heart towards the girl who had become her sister, Serena. They could've passed for twins and that's what she told her new agent when she met him for lunch, that the only family she had was her twin sister Serena. Telling Serena was going to break her, but she knew she had to do it. She had to tell Serena that she would be gone by the end of June. 'Tell Andrew tonight, he deserves to know first.' She reasoned with herself unsure if she would be able to do it at all. 

Ashley sat in her seat wondering if Darien was alright. 'He's dropping his mother off so he's going to be late.' She thought happy that he was driving today, him driving meant they could sneak off and be together. She ignored the stares of her girl friends and opted not to speak on the information they had shared with her. Each one of them thought that she was coming and going but she didn't care. Darien walked into the class room and her eyes lit up at the sight of him. 'God I love him.' She thought as he plopped down in his seat and she latched her arm to his, taking note of the strange shade of lip gloss on his cheek. Her eyes darkened calculating who he could have been with. 'He was with his mother.' Ashley shook her head ignoring her jealous feelings. Mina snickered at the sight of them; they annoyed her to no end. 'He's no prize Ashley; his heart will never belong to you.' Mina thought tuning them out to listen to the lesson plan.

* * *

Serena walked into class, apologizing for her tardiness. She headed straight to her seat next to Andrew. A few of the guys raised their eyebrows and watched her walk the distance. "Um... Ms. Tsukino, isn't that skirt a little too short?" Mr. Cork asked and Serena blushed pulling her skirt back down to the respectable length. 

"What's up with the tardiness?" Andrew asked and Serena shrugged her shoulders avoiding his question. She didn't want to tell him about her naughty dreams of Darien that had attacked her during the night.

"Good Morning Andrew." She greeted with a new cheer Andrew didn't associate with her in the morning. He perked up taking in her full appearance; a short skirt was mighty bold for her. Something was wrong and he noticed the differences.

"Serena." He whispered wanting so badly to understand the changes she was going through. To him she seemed different, just a little and it scared him. 'Maybe it's prom.' He thought, rationalizing every female problem down to having to deal with prom.

"My bad Andrew." She whispered back accepting the pen and paper he slipped across his desk for her. Regardless of how late she arrived, he always had her back and came prepared for the both of them. He was going to miss this, hanging with her through out the school day. He hoped they were both accepted into the same college. Just like that the school year had gone by and here he sat next to someone he considered his sister. Andrew would always have Serena's best interest at heart, even if they were to separate.

"Rena, I'ma miss high school, just tripping with you was something else this year." He said writing down the new notes Mr. Cork wrote on the board for their final exam.

Serena blinked back a tear, realizing that she would miss being with Andrew as much as she had grown accustomed to being with Darien.

"Me too Drew." She said trying to ignore the subject by writing her notes, it didn't work. New thoughts fought against the raining thought of Darien, it was over, all of it was over. High School was ending in a few weeks and they wouldn't have the school lockers to lean on. They wouldn't have the gym to sneak into; they wouldn't have to cut lunch by sneaking off school grounds. All of it would be gone. It scared her, if they wouldn't have any of that, would they still have each other kept nagging her for the rest of the school day.

She felt weird avoiding the gang, scared to face the people who helped her pick the pieces up after Darien. Her model bop never faltered, she kept her head held high regardless of her darkening thoughts. 'Not today Rena.' She kept moving, walking right out the front school door to the parking lot. Darien sat in the driver's seat, a smile of relief appearing on his features at the site of her.

"Thought I wasn't going to come." She said taking her time to get to his car. She swayed her hips the way Raye had taught her and enjoyed how he nearly drooled from watching. Darien licked his lips then shook his head, 'keep it together man…'

"Come on before we get caught." He said not looking in her direction; not looking meant being strong, meant that she couldn't control him. But goodness, '…those legs' He shook his head for a second time right as she hoped in, her skirt nearly hiked above her ass, he refused to look down as she pulled down the material.

"Why da hell did you leave the house in that?" He asked, his possessive side winning over his be cool side. He reached down and gripped her skirt, heat rose where he touched and Serena jerked back. Darien snatched his hand back telling himself not to do it again.

"To get the attention of my new boyfriend." Serena retorted and this time it was Darien's turn to blush for he was the new boyfriend she wore the skirt for.

* * *

Mina stood in the parking lot beside her car, hair billowing around her while she waited for Serena or Andrew to arrive. Nervousness swam in her stomach, she had to tell. Lita came out of the front school door with Amy and Andrew following. Ken jogged behind them yelling silly things to Lita causing Amy and Andrew to go "Ooooooooohh and Aaaaaaawww." Mina smiled filing away their antics for the lonely nights she would spend over a script instead of with them. Lita sped up nearing Mina's car before the rest of them. 

"Where's Greg?" She asked Lita who caught her car keys with ease. Lita stared at Mina's car keys in wonder.

"With Chad for some after school activity." She answered still pointing to Mina's keys waiting for an answer.

"I'm going with Andrew." Mina said causing Lita to raise a suggestive eyebrow.

"Well don't we move fast?" Lita teased enjoying the fact that she wasn't the only one being picked on today.

"Have you guys seen Serena?" Amy asked dodging around the car to stand next to Mina, avoiding Andrew and Ken's deadly teasing match.

"Come to think of it, I haven't seen her leave the building." Mina said, blue eyes squinting deep in thought. Her shoulder sagged at the task ahead of her. She lifted her hand up to move the bangs from her eyes. Lita didn't like the signs Mina gave off, if she kept this up she would quickly put two and two together.

"I think she has some stuff to do after school too." Lita supplied walking around the car to stand next to the girls. Mina blinked back giving off a soft giggle, her fingers fiddled with her silver charm bracelet.

"Really spacing out today." Amy said, digging into her bag to find the snickers she had purchased from the vending machine. Ken bumped into Amy causing Amy to squeal, her arms flailed and Lita grabbed her before she fell.

"You two idiots." Amy nearly yelled, stamping her right foot. Andrew's smile faded and he hid behind Mina.

"Oh no buddy I can't save you now." Mina said moving from in front of him. Ken moved to where Andrew stood and they held each other. Lita laughed, loving the carefree moment they shared. She knew Serena would truly be mad about missing this; the boys rare performance. Amy's mean demeanor faded and was replaced with a smile. Lita walked around and hopped in the driver's seat of Mina's car.

"Come on guys." Lita yelled to Amy and Ken who slowly followed, dragging their asses on purpose. Andrew's questioning gaze lingered on Mina, blue clashed with blue.

"Let's go." Mina said grabbing his hand and heading for his car. Andrew became nervous his thoughts running wild, dating was hard, and he wasn't sure if he had forgotten something important. He stopped in the middle of the parking lot, her tugging his arm and him pulling back.

"What's the deal?" Mina asked, not sure if she had done something to anger him. 'Aw what the hell, just ask if you did something wrong…. Cant be prom, can't be our anniversary, a date maybe.' He thought canceling out what the problem could be.

"Did I do something baby?" He asked; his tender voice sending shivers down Mina's back, his fingers massaged her palm. His eyes gazing into hers nearly causing Mina to melt, she would have, right in the middle of the parking lot. Her heart sped up and she nearly threw herself into his arms.

"Oh baby no. I just want you to come with me." She said placing her free hand on his shoulder. Andrew leaned down ready to kiss her senseless. Mina stopped him by placing her fingers to his lips.

"Lata." She murmured unsure of the signals she had just sent him with her body language. Andrew nodded; she didn't have to tell him twice. He practically dragged her to his car to get the hell out of there to enjoy the rest of the day with his girl.

* * *

The fresh open road surrounded them, Serena enjoyed every minute of it. The wind whipping through his hair, the way the light caused his dark blue eyes to shimmer warmer than usual. It felt like old times to her soul and his. Darien pulled his car to a stop in an open field. She could tell Darien enjoyed the car ride as much as she did. 

"What now?" She asked wondering where the playful banter had gone. The open field left so many questions lingering between them. Butterflies slammed her gut and she nearly jumped from his car to save herself the embarrassment. He hadn't noticed her new fear instead he got out to pop his trunk pulling the small cooler with their snacks from it.

"Grab the blanket from the backseat." He told her, she obeyed half way turning around to reach for the yellow sunflower covered cotton blanket. She pulled it into her lap waiting for him to call her from the car but he didn't. He came to her side of the car and grabbed the blanket from her lap. Curiosity nibbled at her mind, her eyes intently looking in the rear view mirror trying to make out exactly what Darien was doing.

"Now?" She asked waiting for him to yell back a yes, he didn't. She heard clanking noises and nearly stuck her head out of the side of her window. So intent on trying to figure out what he was up to, she didn't realize he had opened the car door for her. He stood there reaching for her hand and she allowed him to help her. Serena's eyes lit up once the scene came into view. The yellow blanket neatly placed, on top an arrangement of fruits and chocolates to die for, two wine glasses with a bottle of apple cider sitting next to them. Serena's heart skipped two beats, Darien's sweaty hand going unnoticed. His eyes darted from her and his arrangement, the very first time he considered being romantic with a girl, skeptical about whether he had done the right thing. Serena sighed fighting back her silly tears, her breathing becoming ragged because she would dream of him at least trying to make a move on her heart. She turned around to face him, him ready to cop a plea if it wasn't exactly what she wanted.

"I can…" He broke off, her lips crashing upon his sending every thought to melt in his brain, nothing mattered. Her tongue darted in his mouth, his fingers finding the sides of her mini skirt, a strange burning between her thighs whenever he seemed to come close. She moaned, soft, exquisite to his ears, and he nearly lost it, wondering why he never realized before that being with her meant never saying no or leaving.

* * *

Andrew glanced down the hall way to Mina's room tip toeing while to him she stomped. He wondered for a moment where her grace had gone. He stopped outside of her bedroom door, not wanting to enter. He had been to her house plenty of times before but never in her room unaccompanied. 

"Are you sure it's just us here?" He asked his hand holding the door knob, unwilling to turn it until she gave the ok. Mina laughed, was she sure; her parents were never home. Mina yelled; nothing in particular and Andrew nearly jumped out of his skin. It was no return yell but he didn't like the joke Mina had played on him.

"They aren't home, remember they are never here." She said her voice loosing the playful banter from before. She touched his hand that held the knob giving him reassurance, his heart aching because of her problems. He opened her room door still a little leery of stepping in.

"Baby I'm sorry about how your parents treat you." Andrew said stepping in and closing her room door behind them. He always had to pause and take in the beautiful pictures of his girl friend. He loved the fact that she was his girl. The mural on her ceiling captivating his attention for a few seconds, his eyes landed back on her, she seemed spaced out.

"Mina, don't worry, they don't know what they are missing. You've got me." He said sending her mind into disarray. 'Tell him now.' She thought scared of his reaction to what he needed to know. 'Just breathe.' She took a slow sip of air and gushed out. Mina didn't fight them, the tears that sprang forth and rolled down her cheeks. Andrew went to her, wrapping his arms around her, wanting to know exactly why her parents would cause his usually happy Mina this much misery.

"I don't know if I will still have you." She hiccupped, leaving Andrew to stop in his sweet attempts to soothe her.

"What do you mean?" He asked scared of her answer, he clenched his eyes shut and her breathing hitched as if someone was trying to murder her. 'Do it.' Her mind screamed and she blurted out what had been eating at her conscious ever since she had signed the contract.

"I've been given a lead role in an up and coming movie. I won't be here. I'm not going to college. I'll be living off of the set for who knows how long." She said her chest heaving as new tears formed and rained down upon her beautiful features. Andrew's world nearly shattered, his mind unable to comprehend the fact that she said she was leaving. She couldn't be, she couldn't just up and go without thinking it through. She couldn't just up and leave him.

"M… Mi… Mina." He stuttered and Mina's heart shattered then, right when his hands started to shake and his eyes became misty from processing her confession. His lips parted but no sound came out. Mina took a step forward and Andrew took three steps back.

"Are you breaking up with me?" He asked, his eyes resting on hers, his tears falling freely now. His resolve gone, replacing every good memory of her with something bitter. She was his first love, his first echoed through him.

"No. I… I want to be with you, but I have to leave." She whispered, her chest still heaving, wondering why she wanted to be a fucking star anyway. Being a star never equaled out to finding Serena and the love of her life Andrew. Stardom wasn't that important, just a lonely life of nothings, no parents, no friends, no one but an agent out to bleed her dry. Mina turned her back to him. Her breathing calmed.

"This is what I want Andrew. I want to be with you, but unlike you I don't have college to fall back on. Take a look around." She gestured to her walls running up and snatching a few magazine covers she appeared on down. Andrew followed her every move wrapping her up in his arms, stopping her from destroying her beautiful room.

"Stop it." He commanded and her body went limp in his arms. His chest heaved as he fought back every impulse to give her every reason to leave him, only to make the decision she had made easier on herself.

"I don't have what you guys have, ever since I was a child I was in the spotlight and right about now that's the only place I have to go, my grades weren't good enough for college, so here I am going back to the only job I know will keep me stable in life." She sobbed, her voice hollow and broken causing Andrew to drop to the floor holding her. His chin pressed against her neck, fighting for control over his raging emotions.

"Mina, baby. I'm not leaving you just like your not leaving me." Andrew said pulling her tighter into his embrace. His decision was final, he would battle for her if he had to but leaving her was out of the question. Mina sighed wanting to tell him how much she loved him more than any thing, but still had to do what she had to do.

"I understand…" He pulled her hair back for her and allowed her to cry, "Do the others know?" He asked and Mina nodded her head in a no and Andrew stopped his questioning. He stroked her arms gently rocking her back and forth. Hours passed with them sitting in that odd position in silence. He was pretty sure the perfect gentleman would have left an hour ago, but he refused to leave her side.

"Mina we can make this work." He said his throat raw with emotion. She never answered, instead she moved, the first movement he'd gotten out of her in hours. She stood extending her hand to him, he took it. She led him to her bed and climbed in, pulling him with her. Andrew didn't protest; he only wrapped his arms around her to hold her while she cried herself to sleep.

* * *

Neither one spoke of what had just transpired, the warmness of the leather seats ignored. Tonight was a night to let go, and they both were willing to let the past couple of months go. Darien reached for his socks on the front passenger seat, grabbing some napkins too. He wiped up the evidence that trailed her leg and discarded the used condom out of the window. 

"It still hurts you know." Serena commented on her damaged heart and lost virginity, how nothing could ever fix it, not even him being with her in another town staring over the small county. A breeze hitched through the hill side and Serena shivered. Darien leaned forward to put the window partially up.

"I know baby, I've done some things that you didn't deserve, no one deserves…." He started, running a hand through her damp hair, his eyes unable to leave hers.

"I love you. It's all in here." He finished, grabbing her small hand and placing it over his heart. Her fingers touched his tanned chest. He flattened her hand so her palm could feel the rhythm, his midnight eyes shining a unique shade of grayish silver.

"This is yours." He murmured loosing himself within her. Her cheeks stained red, blushing from his admittance.

"I love you too." Her confession seemed small compared to his my heart beat is yours, but he didn't seem to mind. He actually nearly lost his mind allowing her to really be apart of his world, no girl had ever compared to her. He couldn't phantom being with some one else after sharing his soul with her. He decided then and there, that beating around the bush would never be good for the both of them. He decided right then and there that she was his forever. She reached forward grabbing her panties and handed him his shirt. Nothing could take them off of cloud nine as he pulled up in front of her house just short of twelve o clock. The stars shining for the bond they had reinstated. She rushed a goodbye climbing from his car. Her walk was a little wobbly, but she made it up the steps just fine. She felt jittery, her fingers shaking as she tried to unlock her front door. Once inside she tried to tip toe, her wobbly walk had subsided only to be replaced with a bowlegged one. Her thighs burned and the pit of her stomach ached. Her right foot touched the first step and Irene decided to make her presence known then.

"Serena." Irene said, startling the blonde to press her body against the wall. Her blonde hair hid her passion marks on her neck and she thanked God that she had taken her genie ponytail out. Irene's eyes were calm, but calculated her daughters every move. It didn't take a rocket scientist to know that Serena hadn't come home with the girls, but with a boy. Irene knew this because Crystal called asking if Darien had staked outside of her house again begging for forgiveness from Serena. 'Oh God.' Irene realized when Serena took a step forward just how far her relationship with whatever boy Serena was with had gone.

"Don't." Irene said, holding up her hand to stop Serena from making any confessions. She shook her head not wanting to accept that her seventeen year old daughter was no longer a virgin. It was no way in the world she would break the news to her husband, this was something that Serena and her would have to carry to their graves.

"Were you protected?" Irene asked as shame burned Serena's face. Somehow Serena's voice had left and she could only nod her head in a yes, unable to raise it enough to meet her mother's accusing eyes. She felt dirty, dirty beyond words. Words couldn't describe how much of a sinner she felt in that moment. Hot tears burned Serena's cheeks.

"Was it Darien?" Irene asked not sure if Darien was being a gentleman and dropping her off or the one who had helped Serena on her journey to womanhood. She prayed for the first, hoping that it was some other guy she could forbid Serena from seeing. Serena's nod of a yes shocked her for a millisecond. Irene quickly bounced back, her eyes only snapping shut to calm her nerves. "I'm not going to ring her neck, not tonight I won't." Irene said not realizing she spoke out loud. Serena gulped, her tears subsiding to face the one person she never thought she would have to face about sex.

"It… Ma… Aw Ma. I don't even. I don't. Ma." Serena hiccupped, the realness of her situation finally sinking in. She nearly fell where she stood sobbing louder than before, wondering why things had gone as far as they had gone with him. Irene gave her an understanding look, some things didn't need to be stated, some things were just clear.

"I know honey. We'll talk in the morning." Irene said dismissing her daughter. Serena wobbled up the steps to the bathroom to run a hot bath. Irene reached for the cordless phone from off of the coffee table and dialed Crystal.

"Did you see him?" Crystal asked when she picked up, worried that Darien might have run away, he hadn't checked in. His girlfriend Ashley had been there half the day waiting for him.

"I think we have a problem." Irene said, the calmness to her voice fading on problem. She swore her blue hair would be gray by the morning.

"Please tell me that everything is alright." Crystal said gripping the back of her couch.

"Our kids have done the unthinkable." Irene answered wanting to go ring Darien's neck too for taking Serena anywhere.

"Oh no, oh no. I'm going to kill him. He knows no sex before marriage." Crystal ranted wondering why her son had to be hard headed and go out and do the things she had taught him not to.

"You know, I'm angry, but I can't be, it was bound to happen some day." Irene admitted defeat knowing deep down in her heart it would have only been a matter of time for their children to hook up.

"I know." Crystal sighed releasing the back of her couch to walk around and plop down on it.

"What should we do?" She asked trying to figure out if they still held parents accountable for lapses in sanity, "I can plead insanity you know." Crystal joked causing Irene to give a weary chuckle.

"No. We do nothing; that will only make them go behind our backs. I guess we have to let them figure these things out on their own. But don't worry; I'll be taking her straight to the doctors to slap her ass on birth control." Irene said wondering why she couldn't have another son, girls always had to be more trouble the older they seemed to get.

"I'll talk to Darien about protection and respecting his girl friend…" It dawned on Crystal then the words she used. "Darien has another girl friend, shit! Um wow!" Her mind went blank trying to piece back why she hadn't mentioned Ashley more, it dawned on her that she was hoping it would end between them and Serena would be back in the picture. She didn't want Serena back in the picture like this, it was sure to end in heartbreak, this would be a tragedy.

"What? You mean to tell me…." Irene broke off ready to march upstairs and put her foot so far up Serena's ass that her teeth would be the color of her toe nail polish.

"No no no, I'll deal with Serena." Irene said clicking the phone off trying to find something else to do instead of murdering her boyfriend stealing daughter.

"Rini, Rini!" Crystal yelled unintentionally, she didn't want to wake her sleeping daughter. Just as she stopped her yelling Darien came walking through the door, car keys jingling acting as if he didn't have a care in the world. She fixed him with a look so deadly his nuts nearly shriveled up and retracted back inside of him. She knew, he could tell he nearly ran back outside the door, his heart hammered away in his chest. 'Aw shit!' was stuck on repeat in his mind, 'Play it cool.' He thought walking into the rest of the apartment, but he still had to make it around her to get to his room. 'You can do this.' He pumped himself up only to stop a few feet away from where she sat.

"I know what happened." Her deadly tone made him take a few steps back. His eyes darted around the room for an escape.

"How could you?" A simple question breaking all of his flight instincts, a simple question required a simple answer.

"I love her." He said, his eyes never leaving hers. Crystal shook her head wondering who had been feeding her son such garbage about love, he was too young.

"Love, what do you know about love?" She asked him standing up to walk around the couch, ready to plant a good slap on his face if he was to even retort with a nasty comment. Her jaw ticking from frustration, her eyes lit on fire. Darien didn't flinch and refused to back down.

"Mama, I know love, and I've seen it. Same way you love daddy, I love Serena. This girl is my sunshine, can make you feel like your walking on air. She's taught me so much about loving someone more than you love yourself, her love is selfless." He stopped from his mother's hard slap to his face sending his head to jerk to the other side, but he didn't stop.

"Love is in her smile, her kiss, her talk, the way she does that model bop walk. The way she tilts her head and her eyes light up, love is the way my heart beats for her regardless of the things going on around us." He said not caring if he would receive a punishment for loving someone he didn't want to let go, not ever.

"Stop it." She demanded, "Have you thought about what you have done tonight? You have another girl friend." She said stepping away from him, disgusted with how her son could carelessly cause two females to fall in love with him. Unlike Irene, Crystal knew that if he slept with Serena he was already sleeping with Ashley on a regular basis. Darien's lips stopped moving and he didn't want to accept that Ashley was his girlfriend.

"Darien, Serena's love maybe selfless but I can't say the same for you." She said walking away from him and heading to her room, unable to stand another minute of dealing with the mess her son had created.

To Darien, they didn't understand, they wouldn't understand. Yes Ashley was still his girl friend but she didn't have his heart, couldn't replace what he had given to Serena tonight. His bed felt uncomfortable as he plopped down trying to come up with a plan to fix the mess he had put him and Serena in.

* * *

I wont be able to update for a hot minute. I have a lot of things to do, but in the mean time I will get back on top of my boyfriend and make him fix my website. I'll be putting a rated r version of this chapter on my site. I didn't want to put it here, felt like it would just ruin the somewhat pg 13 thing I had going lmao. Thank you guys for holding me down, please review, tell me what you like and don't like I need to know these things. Email me if you guys want and I'll get back at you guys soon as possible. Once again thanks. I'm writing the next chapter which will be the last and then the epilogue will follow. 


End file.
